Youre Not From Here
by cvalk1
Summary: A year after they were married Emma and Regina"s anniversary Is brought to an abrupt halt by the Evil Queen. After being told shocking news, Emma is forced to return to the Enchanted Forest for what could be the hardest mission of her life... The rating will change to mature for future chapters and be warned there will be some Emma G!P
1. The Anniversary

The Anniversary

Storybrooke

The moon was at its highest point bathing the master bedroom at 108 Mifflin street in an almost unearthly glow whilst it's two occupants both slick with sweat reached dizzying heights of pleasure over and over again.

Promises of eternal love, moans and whimpers pierced the dense night air, mouths licked, kissed and ravished, hands, fingers and tongues explored, delved and penetrated until both were breathless and sated and silhouetted against the dying nights sky, utterly immersed in nothing but one another.

"Happy anniversary Mrs Swan Mills"

Despite her heavy eyelids and exhausted limbs Emma tightened her hold on her wife's slick body and kissed the top of her dark head that was currently resting against her chest.

"Hmm happy anniversary baby"

She whispered back letting her mind drift back to exactly a year ago when they had stood proudly together in front of their family and friends and made their vows to be each other's everything for the rest of their lives and beyond.

"Y'know this time last year I was lying awake scared to death that I would fuck it all up and not be able to say my vows"

Regina chuckled and lifted her head to gaze into the most loving green eyes that had captured her heart and soul.

"You gave me everything that day, you still do. I will never forget it"

She sighed deeply stealing a kiss that was eagerly returned.

"Damn you took my breath away, my dad had to hold me up when I first saw you walking towards me, you looked so beautiful"

Tears misted the Sheriff's eyes just as they had on their wedding day.

"I love you Regina, so fucking much"

Grinning the Mayor reached up her hand and stroked her wife's cheek tenderly.

"I love you too my darling, now and for always"

They kissed again before she laid her head back down and stroked her saviours arm whilst listening to her heartbeat and enjoying the feel of being held so close.

Almost an hour passed and Morpheus had cloaked them in his embrace when suddenly the sound of the rock band Queen's 'killer Queen' began to play loudly making both lovers jump and one of them curse angrily.

"Who the fuck is that?!"

Emma untangled herself from her wife's arms and sat up smirking at the muttering of annoyance that came from her beautiful lips as she reached for her phone.

"You told me you had changed that Swan? It's not funny"

Chuckling the blonde then frowned.

"Shit it's red! This can't be good"

Regina turned over still groggy from sleep and only half listening to the unwelcome conversation taking place, what ever was going on had really pissed off her wife and she already knew what the outcome would be.

Emma slammed her phone down on the bedside table then threw back the covers in temper.

"One night of fucking uninterruption is all I asked! I swear to the gods if this has anything to do with those bastard dwarves I am throwing away the key this time"

Regina listened to her wife stomping around as she dressed, it was times like this that she wished that her love wasn't the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, I will be as quick as I can ok?"

Swan leant down and pressed her lips against her wife's forehead and was about to pull away when her arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her back and she kissed her long and slow until Emma was almost climbing back into bed with her.

"A little incentive to get you home to me quicker Sheriff Swan Mills"

Regina smirked at the dazed look in her lover's eyes.

"I love you darling"

The grin that broke across the blonde's face stole the Mayor's breath as it always did, leaving her yearning for her touch once again.

"Tell that mutt from me that I will be having words with her when I see her next"

Emma smirked at the pout that was now on her wife's face and stole one last kiss.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, I have plans for you when I get home"

Regina smiled dreamily and finally her eyes closed, she was fast asleep before the Sheriff had started up her yellow bug.

Storybrooke Forest

Swearing and muttering to herself the Sheriff stomped through the forest using her magic to light her way, she had neglected to tell Regina that she was meeting her deputy at the wishing well not wanting to cause her any concern.

As she neared the well she began to feel a little uneasy and drew her gun before calling out to Red, it was then she saw a dark figure looming.

"Red? What the fuck is going on? Just so you know my wife is going to kick your arse for ruining an amazing night"

"That would be my fault Saviour!"

Emma groaned loudly recognising the voice immediately as she came face to face with the Evil Queen.

She lowered her weapon not being able to aim it at the other half of the woman who owned her heart.

"Hello dear, have you missed me?"

Green eyes darkened and were unable to remove their gaze from the commanding figure stood in front of her dressed head to toe in black leather, gods she was a beautiful sight.

"Your Majesty"

Smirking the Queen closed the gap between them, the blonde's desire for her was so blatant that she wished she had more time to play but alas time was of the essence.

"We have a shared problem Saviour, one that only you and I can solve"

Swan raised an eyebrow trying to sense any kind of lie but there was none as dark brown eyes remained fixed steadily on her with a look of what could only be described as worry.

"Alright I'm listening"

She slid her side arm back in its holster then folded her arms across her chest.

"There is no simple way to explain our latest dilemma so I shan't beat around the bush dear. My so called better half is with child and if we are not rejoined soon then both her and the baby will die!"

Emma's brow furrowed before a bark of laughter escaped from her lips.

"Nice try Regina, don't you think I would know if my wife was pregnant?"

An angry growl left the Queen and before the Sheriff could blink she was thrown up against the nearest tree.

"I have no time for games Swan, that fool of a wife of yours is not strong enough to birth our child without me! So you will listen and listen good before I lose my patience, is that understood?"

Emma groaned still winded from hitting the tree and then she felt the Queens fingers grasp her chin to force her to look into her blazing eyes, she knew then that she was telling her the truth.

"O..our child? But how is that even a thing?"

Regina rolled her eyes preparing to explain in vivid detail.

"Cast your mind back dear to a weekend not so long ago in the cabin by the lake, just before that fool decided to rip me from her veins"

She chuckled as green eyes widened and cheeks flushed with colour.

"Don't you remember how we conjured up a little or not so little if I recall added extra to your anatomy hmm?"

The Queen pressed herself tight against the blonde running her hands over her muscled biceps.

"I was there for every thrust, every moan of pleasure, my very own knight servicing her Queen. Tell me beloved is it all coming back to you now? The way you had me in every way imaginable? I seem to remember how much you really liked it when I went down on my knees to take you in my mouth"

Dark eyes gleamed with arousal at the memory.

"F..fuck Regina that was private!"

Emma hissed struggling against invisible bonds as the dark haired witch raised a smug eyebrow.

"Oh and how we did fuck dear, I lost count of how many times you left your seed within me. But you see you gave us both much more than we bargained for in those few long nights of pleasure"

The Sheriff opened her mouth to reply but words failed her in that moment, those two days and nights spent locked away from the world making love had truly been magical.

"True love's magic has its surprises dear, she was going to tell you once she was certain but I couldn't let that happen and now it is up to us to sort out her mess, unless of course you are willing to risk losing both of us and our precious daughter?"

Tears rushed Swans eyes and she suddenly slumped to the ground as she was finally released from the Queen's magical grip, a daughter? Was that really possible?

"Tell me what I have to do?"

Regina sighed in relief and held out her hand to the Saviour.

"True love got us into this mess and true love is the only way out of it, this may be your toughest battle so far Emma, but luckily for you you have me on your side….this time"

Five minutes later...

"Are you fucking serious? Can't I fight a dragon? Or some fucked up dark fairy? It has to be easier than what you are suggesting Regina, there is no way this will work, I will end up with my heart in one of your damn boxes!"

The Queen stood with her hands on her hips as Swan ranted and raved in front of her, her patiences began to grow thin.

"Will you stop babbling like a fool and listen to me? Are you forgetting that the Evil Queen is your true love even if not in this realm? I fell in love with you here in Boring Brooke did I not?"

"STORYBROOKE! And it was you that created it!"

Emma shot back just to cause the Queen a little more annoyance.

"Details dear….the point is you can do it again back where we actually belong in the Enchanted Forest"

The Sheriff threw her hands up in the air staring at the dark haired beauty like she had lost her mind.

"Once you win my heart and return here with the enchanted amulet that I will give you, I can then rejoin with HER and get my life back"

Emma raised an eyebrow not missing the sadness that glimmered in dark eyes.

"You miss Regina? and…..me?"

She asked taking a step towards her.

The Queen straightened her shoulders and held her chin high.

"Yes...I feel lost without her and I know she feels it too, she's just so damn stubborn and things are just….."

"You're right, I never wanted her to separate from you but it was her choice and I had to stand by her but she hasn't been the same since and as we are being honest…..I miss you too"

The Queen swallowed hard and looked everywhere but at the beautiful woman stood before her.

"You maybe the biggest pain in my ass that I have ever known but you're a part of the woman that I am in love with, your my true love too your majesty"

Emma smiled and had a consuming urge to wrap her arms around Regina but she didn't seeing how she was struggling on hearing her heartfelt words, this part of her wife wasn't use to such adoring words of love.

"Then you will do as I have asked? Save us and our child?"

Regina's tone was uncharacteristically soft as she spoke.

Swan nodded, she was always going to she had just needed to vent first as she mulled over the plan.

"Of course my Queen, there is nothing I wouldn't do for my family...for you"

For the first time ever a real smile formed on the brunettes lips and her Saviour was humbled by the beauty of the moment.

"Then it's time to get you prepared dear one, you can't arrive dressed like that, the outfit alone will most certainly get you flogged"

"Hey!"

Emma shot back clearly offended.

"Don't pretend you don't dig the tight jeans and leather, i've seen you checking out my ass on more than one occasion your majesty"

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"That maybe so Saviour but for where you are going you will need something a little more fitting if you are to succeed in seducing my evil self"

With a flick of her wrist Emma was suddenly engulfed with swirls of purple smoke and when it finally cleared a look of satisfaction spread over the Queen's face.

"Now that is more like it, I am going to enjoy what I see very much indeed"

Swan stood clad in dark leather breeches and black knee high leather boots, whilst her torso was covered in a thin polished silver tunic that was sleeveless and showed of her muscular arms. On her back sheathed was a sword of the finest quality and craftsmanship, Regina would not admit it but she took her breath away at first glance and gave her more hope that her plan would succeed.

"Whooh! I look kickass, nice work Regina"

The Queen flashed a bright smug grin before closing the gap between them.

" You are now fit for a Queen's knight my dear, now take some advice from the one who knows best. Just be yourself Saviour she will enjoy your defiance and idiotic bravery, earn her trust, that will not be an easy task but one that is imperative, if you succeed I have no doubt that I will fall for that disgusting charm of yours...Again!"

Emma sucked in a deep breath and nodded as her nerves kicked in and the stark reality of what she was about to do.

"Any other advice? I'm going to need all I can get"

She asked biting down on her bottom lip.

"You know me better than anyone Emma, you know what makes me tick you always have, use it to your advantage. Her attraction to you at first will be a sexual one that I am sure of, again give her what she demands of you and eventually her heart will thaw"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the endearing blush her words caused.

"Will you look after her for me? I mean she's really going to be pissed when she finds out about all of this"

Chuckling the Queen draw lazy patterns across the blonde's armoured chest.

"Have no fear Swan this town is about to take a well needed nap, my better half and everyone else will no nothing of our little adventure until you return, I will keep Regina and our son and daughter safe, you have my word."

The Sheriff let out a relieved breath, the last thing she wanted was her wife going on a rampage to find her, especially now"

"Ok so how is this going to go down? How will I even get anywhere near you once I arrive in the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina plucked a magic bean from between her cleavage and raised an eyebrow when the blonde chuckled.

"This as you know will get you there and well let's just say your fun will begin almost immediately, but before you go I have something else for you, but you must only use it if all else fails"

Emma watched as the Queen magicked a small compact mirror into her hand.

"Do not let this fall into the wrong hands Saviour and by that I mean my own! If I see it you will fail, you are to only use it if you think your life is forfeit. Regina will never forgive me if we kill you"

Emma shuddered at the thought and stared at the compact as it was pressed into her hand.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that then"

The Queen let her fingers linger whilst nodding in agreement.

"Are you ready Emma? You have a hard road ahead, after all I know what I am like"

Swan grinned trying to stay optimistic.

"Hey how hard can it be once you get a load of this huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes then threw down the magic bean and instantly a portal began to open bringing with it a harsh wind that bent the branches on the surrounding trees as it howled around them.

"Good luck Emma, return to us safely"

Realising in that moment that she may never return Swan pulled her Queen close and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you"

She mouthed as she pulled away stroking a stunned regal face before jumping feet first into the portal and disappearing from sight.

Regina held her breath and pressed her fingers to her tingling lips as she watched the magic disperse and the portal close.

"I love you too my knight"


	2. The Arrival

CHAPTER 2

The Arrival

The Enchanted Forest

"Fuck!"

Emma hissed as she rolled to a stop with the help of a rotting tree trunk, having been catapulted out of the now closed portal.

'As graceful as ever Ms Swan'

She chuckled hearing her wife's voice in her head, she then sat up holding her head in her hands until everything slowly stopped spinning.

Taking a deep breath she began to take in her surroundings.

"Great! Smack bang in the middle of nowhere"

She grumbled unable to see anything but trees and more trees. Sighing deeply she brushed herself down, checked her boot to make sure that the mirror hadn't fallen out, it hadn't luckily. Then gathered her thoughts and started walking.

After what she surmised must of been at least two hours of walking, the Saviour finally stumbled across a well trodden path and couldn't of been more happier.

Swan hadn't seen or heard another living soul as she walked, and the almost silence save the surrounding wildlife was beginning to drive her a little insane.

Her thoughts as always wandered to her wife. She hoped beyond hope that the Queen had kept her word and put the entire town of Storybrooke under some kind of sleeping curse.

The last thing she needed to be worrying about was Regina going all Evil Queen on everyone's arse as she tried to find her, especially in her condition.

'Holy shit we are having another kid!' She thought shaking her head in wonder. 'Our love has created another life! Our daughter!' She shook her head in wonder as she walked and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

They had been through so much together, fighting curse after curse, villain after villain, but in the end it had brought them together. Emma had loved Regina from the second she had laid eyes on her, so ok she didn't realise it at the time as they were both so consumed with fighting each other for Henry, but now they were a family all three of them, and a unbreakable one at that.

Life was never going to be straightforward in Storybrooke, she didn't know why she expected any different now. Was it too much to ask that she could have been told about her wife's pregnancy in a conventional way? Like told by her actual wife and not her evil counterpart?

Emma chuckled and shook her head. Of course not that was way too easy right? Instead here she was looking for the Evil Queen herself with nothing but her charming genes and a bloody compact mirror for aid.

She stopped suddenly in her tracks and spun around drawing her sword, she could hear something in the distance but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was she was actually hearing.

It wasn't until the sound filled her ears fully and the birds in the trees took off in flight that she realised she was actually hearing the thundering of horses hoofs smacking the ground harshly, and if she didn't move and quick she was about to get ploughed down by them.

Swan just made it. Ducking behind a bush as at least six or seven jet black steeds rushed past her followed by an equally black and gold ornate carriage that was being pulled by six more horses of the same ilk only to have another six horses trailing them. Whoever was in that carriage was clearly of some importance and Emma had a feeling she knew exactly who it was.

"Always about the entrance Regina"

She muttered waiting for the party to disappear around a bend just up ahead before coming out of her hiding place.

She knew she would never catch up with them on foot as she picked up her pace but was happier knowing that at least she was going in the right direction.

Swan luckily didn't have to walk too far when she suddenly heard a man's voice shouting orders, she quickly ducked off the path and into the protection of the trees so that she could keep moving to get a better look.

A large tree had fallen across the road and a handful of menacing looking guards all dressed head to toe in black were busy trying to move it and by the looks of it not having much luck.

Suddenly the door to the carriage swung open as well as Emma's mouth as Regina stepped out of it looking every inch the Queen that she was.

"Holy crap"

Regina was dressed in a long royal blue coat that was buttoned up tightly around her torso helping to embellish her magnificent cleavage that the Queen loved to show off.

Black leather pants and knee high black boots accompanied her outfit perfectly. She wore extravagant jewelry. A necklace dripping with diamonds and jewelled rings on each hand. Her hair was long her makeup dark save her painted red lips.

Emma had always thought that her wife was the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes on and now wasn't any different.

It didn't seem to matter whether she was dealing with the Mayor and her killer pantsuits and tight fitting shirts or the Evil Queens extravagant costumes, one thing always remained the same the Saviour was one hundred percent head over heels in love with this woman.

"Do I have to do everything myself Lieutenant Lucas?"

Regina's gravely voice suddenly snapped Swan out of her love induced haze.

"Get out of my way you imbeciles"

Emma chuckled as the Queen's guards immediately stepped aside, letting her through to no doubt remove the problem. With a flick of her wrist the tree disappeared clearing the way.

"That's my girl"

She breathed not once taking her eyes from the brunette as she marched back towards the carriage with her head held high.

So thrilled to be so close to her wife Emma didn't notice the group of bandits that were closing in on the royal party until it was too late, then all hell broke lose.

"Shit!"

Emma hissed as at least a dozen bandits surrounded Regina all with their weapons drawn. Either they didn't know who they were dealing with or they just had a death wish.

"Well well well. My very own welcome home party how quaint"

The Queen grinned as a fireball began to materialise in the palm of her hand.

"Kill the witch!"

Emma swallowed hard as the brunette threw back her head and laughed before she incinerated every single one of them without even breaking a sweat.

Branches above her suddenly snapped and when her head shot up she was horrified to see a hooded figure aiming a crossbow straight at her one true love. Without thinking she was doing what the Saviour did best.

"Get down"

Emma screamed out as she run straight towards the Queen whose mouth dropped open in shock just before the blonde dived on her, sending them both sprawling to the ground but not before the cross bolt hit the wrong target with a sickening thud.

Before swan had the time to register what had happened she was hauled off a raging looking Regina who looked like she was about to rip out a few hearts then a sword was pressed against her throat.

"Get the fuck off of me arsehole, I saved her life. What was you doing?"

She spat only ceasing her struggle when the blade was dug hard into her skin.

"She has a valid point Lieutenant!"

The Queen snapped not once taking her piercing gaze from the stranger. Something wasn't quite right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Let her go"

Emma was immediately released and fell straight to her knees clutching her shoulder. It wasn't until she looked down and saw the arrow that had pierced straight through her armour that the pain began to register.

"My Queen she could be working with them"

Dark eyes rolled skyward as the Queen closed the gap between them.

"If she were I would be dead right now"

She snapped back at her guard before kneeling down in front of the injured woman and gripping her chin with her fingers.

The Saviours face drained colour as her tunic steadily filled with blood and everything began to fade around her.

"Who are you?"

The last thing she saw was beautiful dark brown eyes staring back at her suspiciously before she slumped forward and everything went black.


	3. A Formal Introduction

CHAPTER 3

A Formal Introduction

The Dark Palace

Emma slowly opened her eyes a frown creasing her forehead as her brain quickly reminded her of earlier events, she sat up a little too quickly and winced at the pain that tore through her bandaged shoulder whilst she hastily took in her surroundings.

She was in a bedroom that was quite large as was the bed she had been put in, she was still wearing her boots and breeches but had been undressed from the waist up clearly so that her wound could be tended to, but by who she wasn't sure of.

Candles lit the space but not very brightly and a fire crackled and spat in the centre of the room and apart from a dressing table and a wardrobe of sorts the furniture was sparse.

Rubbing her aching neck and letting her thoughts briefly wander to her wife the blonde let out a deep sigh, she could imagine how the Mayor would have berated her first for being an idiot and then fussed over her lovingly whilst looking after her every need.

Suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness tears stung tired green eyes, she had never wanted to go home as much in her life.

"I would say that it is time you introduced yourself to me properly, wouldn't you?"

Emma jumped as the sudden sound of a very familiar voice pierced the quiet from within the dark shadows, she turned towards it and as she did the Evil Queen, her one true love stepped out of her hideout.

Unable to stop it a smile turned up her lips and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Regina had changed into a long black gown that twinkled against the firelight, as always the plunging neckline showed off her more than ample bosom and her eyes as they always did gravitated to that very area and darkened.

"It is customary to answer when a Queen speaks to you"

The sharp tone pulled her from her haze and she quickly met dark suspicious eyes and cleared her throat.

"Forgive me your Majesty you startled me"

Regina raised an eyebrow as she drew nearer not once taking her eyes from her unexpected guest.

"I feel I should know the name of the woman who shamed my guards this afternoon"

Emma rose a little unsteadily to her feet and turned fully to face the brunette whilst completely forgetting her state of undress, she was often naked in front of this glorious goddess and felt not one ounce of embarrassment.

"Its Swan, Emma Swan my Queen"

Emma bit down on her lip as Regina's eyes left her face and fell upon her bared chest, she felt her nipples tighten immediately, she knew the look well that was now gracing the Queen's face, it was the same look her wife donned usually before pouncing on her and having her wicked way.

"Well Swan it seems I am in your debt for saving my life today, although I did return the favour as you can see"

Swan glanced down at her shoulder and it occurred to her that Regina must have used her magic to heal her wound, after all a cross bolt thru skin and bone must hurt a hell of a lot more than the small discomfort she now felt.

"Then I am in your debt your Majesty, thank you"

A small smile graced the royals lips as she gracefully moved closer.

"Tell me why was you on the only road that leads to my palace in the first place? Was you aware of those peasants that attacked me?"

Emma shook her head instantly.

"Not until they surrounded you my Queen and I was on that road looking for...well looking for you"

"Me?"

Regina shot back still with suspicion raging beneath her eyes.

"And why was you looking for me?"

The blonde held her head high not exactly sure how to play this but had to think quick on her feet.

"I wanted to offer my services to you your Majesty, I wish to protect you and your realm with my life"

Regina didn't reply at first and her expression was unreadable. Emma guessed the woman stood before her wasn't use to anyone offering her anything let alone their life.

"To what gain?"

There was that suspicion again.

"No gain at all my Queen. I simply wish to protect you."

Dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, there wasn't an ounce of trust within them and this was a sharp reminder to Emma of who she was dealing with. This wasn't her Regina.

"And why would you want to protect me? Why would you assume I need protection?"

Swan snorted at this before she could stop herself.

"With all due respect your Majesty, your guards didn't do a very good job of it today did they? And besides that you are a Queen, doesn't protection come with the job?"

Regina glided closer to the blonde stranger, not once removing her inquisitive gaze.

"So you was going to just waltz into my kingdom and demand to protect me? Am I supposed to just trust you? Do you really think me a novice Miss Swan?"

Emma had to fight hard to control the smile that threatened to spread across her face. Those two simple words made her heart sore in her chest.

"Of course not my Queen. You are wise to be cautious. I would have asked your permission to prove myself to you. Prove my loyalty"

She brought her hand up to her stiff bruised shoulder.

"I would have died today to protect you my Queen. I hope that proves my devotion to you. I would do it again in a heartbeat"

Regina looked for any signs of deceit, not that it was always obvious but she found only sincerity in those enchanting green eyes and something deep inside her stirred.

"That maybe so but that doesn't grant you a free pass into my army. My soldiers train for years to even get a chance to move up the ranks."

The blonde nodded in agreement and folded her arms across her bared chest.

"I do not wish to be apart of your army my Queen. I only wish to serve you as your personal bodyguard, from what I have briefly seen no one else is up to scratch"

A flash of something that could only be described as excitement zipped through the brunettes body. A feeling so foreign to her now that she almost gasped.

"You are rather full of yourself Swan. I like that and I will admit to being intrigued by your generous offer, however I am no fool"

Regina circled her Saviour taking her all in. She clearly looked after herself judging by her broad muscular shoulders and biceps, her breasts although not overly of size were perfectly in proportion with the rest of her body. She particularly liked the look of her defined stomach muscles and instantly wondered how she would feel to the touch and briefly imagined using her tongue to find out.

Emma's face and neck flushed with colour under the Queen's close scrutiny. She knew she liked what she saw and also knew she was having an effect on the older woman. Yes this was another place, another time but her love was inside of her somewhere and so she figured that their instant attraction to each other would remain the same. She was right.

"I will have a servant draw you a bath and provide you with clean clothes. You are to join me in my chambers when you are ready to continue our discussion. I take it that fares well with you Saviour?"

Swans eyes widened briefly, shocked by the use of her title, if she closed her eyes it could well be her wife standing in front of her.

"Of course my Queen. I won't keep you waiting for long but there is one question I have?"

Regina nodded her consent wondering why the blonde had looked so startled.

"What happened to my sword? It's kinda precious to me"

Once again suspicious the Queen raised an eyebrow sharply.

"Do you think you will be needing it whilst you dine with your Queen?"

Swan smirked and shook her head.

"Not at all. I merely wondered on its whereabouts your Majesty. Although if you do take me up on my offer I will be needing it back"

With her head held regally high the Queen nodded her acceptance.

"Your sword and armour are with my blacksmith being repaired. I shall see that it is returned to its rightful owner in due course"

With that she turned sharply on her heels, the swish of her dress sounded like a whip hitting a hard surface as she headed for the door.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Swan. I may receive a better offer whilst you're engaged"

She added glancing back over her shoulder.

Chuckling the blonde bowed her head to her Queen and was certain she saw a flash of playfulness behind her dark eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it my Queen"


	4. Dinner With The Evil Queen

CHAPTER 4

Dinner with the Evil Queen

Not long after Regina had left, three young servants arrived bringing with them a tin bath and hot water, and taking it in turns they proceeded to fill it adequately. Not once did any of them glance Emma's way.

When the trio had left an older woman with long black hair entered bringing an armful of clothing which she sat down on the bed.

"Will you require help bathing my lady?"

Swan chuckled and shook her head. So this was the Royal life, did Regina have someone bath her? She hoped not. The thought itself made her feel uncomfortable.

"Please call me Emma or Swan, whatever you prefer. I am no one's lady"

The maid was clearly taken aback by her response and smiled back at her nervously.

"And you are?"

The dark haired woman blushed and bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Clara, I am the Queen's handmaiden. Her Majesty requires that all your needs are met my...I mean Swan"

'Oh does she now?'

Emma thought with a smirk. Things we're turning out better than expected.

"Well thank you Clara, I seem to have everything I need, you may go"

The Handmaiden curtsied and headed for the door.

"When you are ready I am to escort you to the Queen's private chambers"

And with that she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Swan sat at the end of the bed pulling off her boots, the mirror that her Queen had given her was still intact. Remembering Regina's warning she decided that her boot was still the best hiding place.

She bathed quickly and enjoyed the scent of apples that rose from the steam. Then dried herself off.

The clothes that had been left for her were well made and looked as though they had never been worn.

A black pair of leather breeches very similar to what she had arrived in fitted her perfectly and complimented her long lean legs and shapely behind. To go with them a white shirt of sorts which she pulled on and buttoned up. She couldn't help but smirk at how fitting it was around her cleavage. She was certain Regina had picked the clothes out herself.

Lastly she pulled on her boots and concealed the compact once again then found a brush that was on the dressing table and run it through her hair.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and liked what was reflected back.

"Fit for a Queen"

Clara was waiting outside her room when she pulled back the door and other than a whispered greeting she said nothing as she led Swan down a long passageway.

Two burly looking guards were stood either side of large double doors and one of them knocked on the hardwood sharply before opening it for her to enter.

Emma was greeted with a large open space decorated in a gothic style which most certainly suited the Evil Queen. A large ornate fireplace roared at the back of the room casting dancing shadows across the stone walls that surrounded it.

The Queen's love of mirrors was also apparent, there was at least four in all different styles hanging from the walls along with torches that were ablaze making the whole room seem alive with movement.

A door suddenly clicked open from the right of her and her jaw dropped open when the Queen herself made her graceful entrance.

She had once again changed and this time she was wearing a deep purple and black dress that twinkled with jewels in the firelight. The corset was black and tightly fitted around her glorious chest, which was bare except for a diamond necklace.

Swan was immediately envious of the large stone that sat comfortable between her breasts. The dress then puffed out and fell to the Queen's feet. Her slender arms were covered in more purple and black lace right up and over her shoulders and a fanned collar sat perfectly behind her beautiful face. Her dark luscious hair was piled high on her head, her makeup light save her lips which were painted dark red.

Remembering herself Swan bowed to her Queen utterly speechless as she walked towards her.

"Has the cat got your tongue dear?"

Regina smirked having watched green eyes do a slow tour of her body.

Emma flashed a bright toothy grin, knowing she had been caught staring. And who could blame her? The woman before her oozed sensuality.

"Now you see this is why you need me my Queen"

She replied gesturing to her outfit with her hand.

"You are indeed a walking sin that needs protecting at all costs"

Regina through her head back and laughed, no one had ever dared to speak to her in such a way. It was refreshing and exciting to her all at the same time.

"Come let's eat. You must be famished"

As if on cue Swans stomach growled loudly as she followed her Queen to another closed door. She was led into a room of equal size to the one they had just left but this one was set up ready for dining.

A large table took centre stage but had only been set for two. Regina strolled confidently to the head of the table where a servant was waiting to pull out her chair.

"Thank you Lyle"

Emma didn't know why she was so surprised that Regina had impeccable manners. For whatever ever reason she had expected her to be cold and cruel to her servants but so far this wasn't the case.

"Please sit"

The Queen gestured towards the place set to the left of her and smiled as the tall blonde quickly took her place.

No sooner had Swan sat down another door opened from within the room and tray after tray of delicious food was brought in and placed in front of them. Empty goblets were filled to the brim with the finest wine before Regina gave them all their leave.

"Your Majesty this is most generous of you. I didn't expect…."

"gratitude for saving my life?"

Regina raised her glass prompting the Saviour to do the same.

"Today could've quite easily ended differently if it hadn't been for you intervening Miss Swan. You have my thanks and now my ears for the next few hours"

They clinked glasses smiling at each other over the rim as they both took a sip.

"It occurred to me earlier that you are certainly not from here. Everything about you tells me you are from another land entirely. Am I right?"

Emma's heart thudded in her chest. It was impossible that her plan was already foiled. It was time to spin a tall tale, she just hoped Regina would buy it.

"You are quite right my Queen. I am very far from my home"

She admitted smiling inwardly as an idea popped in her head. One that just might work.

Regina nodded as she began to fill her plate with various meats and fruit whilst urging her guest to to the same.

"And where is home exactly?"

She asked not once taking her eyes from Emma's face, looking for any kind of deceit. She found none.

"Well I am from an island called Themyscira, I doubt highly that you have ever heard of it"

Regina shook her head, indeed she hadn't and was now more than intrigued.

"It sounds exotic. Is it?"

She asked before popping a peeled grape into her mouth.

Emma smiled. So far so good.

"I suppose you could say that. Themyscira is a beautiful lush island ruled by women. Warrior woman called the Amazons"

Raising an eyebrow the Queen thought about this before commenting.

"And do these Amazons have a Queen?"

She asked watching with amusement as the blonde piled up her plate.

"Oh yes Queen Hippolyta. Actually truth be told she is my mother!"

'I knew it!'

Regina thought knowing immediately that there was something quite different about this woman, it was maybe all starting to make sense.

"It's strange I sensed your nobility earlier but I wasn't sure. So you're a princess that's what? Run away from mother dearest?"

Emma chuckled as she took a large bite of what she hoped was a chicken leg and hummed in delight. It tasted good.

"Not quite I didn't want the life that was expected of me, I wanted to see the world not be stuck in the same place so I decided to leave"

Silently impressed the Queen smiled wistfully. If only she had escaped her own mother's clutches sooner, how different her life could have been.

"And your mother allowed this?"

She asked smirking as her guest demolished a third chicken leg.

"Not at first, she wanted me to stay and continue to train the younger warriors until the time come that I would take over and rule the nation. I think in the end she realised that one way or another I was going to leave especially after my lo….."

Emma paused for dramatic effect knowing that Regina was listening to every word intently. She thought of her wife, her son and unborn daughter helping to achieve the look of sadness that clouded her eyes.

"After what dear?"

Regina asked abandoning her hardly touched meal for her wine instead.

Swan did the same and took a long drink from her glass before continuing.

"I became separated from someone that was very important to me, she's lost to me now"

Emma cleared her throat and sighed deeply before smiling at her Queen.

"Thank you again for dinner your Majesty. I didn't realise just how hungry I was"

The Queen nodded as her expression grew thoughtful, she hadn't missed that this stranger's lost love was a woman and it fuelled her curiosity even more.

"What of your father?"

The blonde swirled her wine around in her glass as she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Amazons don't have fathers as such my Queen, we prefer the company of woman. Although men of course have their uses, hence why my nation has survived"

Regina didn't bat an eyelid and chuckled as she leant forward to refill both of their glasses.

"How wonderfully invigorating my dear, so let me get this clear, you come from a race of warrior woman that have no use for men other than to reproduce? How is it possible that I have never been told of this before?"

Knowing her loves inquisitive nature Emma was ready for her questions, and prayed that her story didn't sound too far fetched. Thank god for her love of Wonder Woman.

"Well legend has it that a great Goddess caste a protection spell on the island forbidding man to step foot on its shores, the only catch was that if anyone of us left we were never to return"

Dark eyes widened, totally immersed in the story being told.

"So is it true? Are you unable to go home?"

Emma sighed deeply and tried to appear melancholy for the brunettes benefit.

"I am not. But I couldn't stay. At first I wasn't sure I had done the right thing but now….especially now I know that I did"

She continued to pick at her food, giving Regina time to process, she knew more questions would come, so decided to add a little more fuel to the already burning fire.

"I have a real thirst for knowledge, back in Themyscira our library's were vast, I would spend hours reading when I wasn't training. In those hours I discovered all kinds of realms existed. The Enchanted Forest particularly caught my attention."

Dark eyes narrowed to slits and the Queen stiffened in her seat growing slightly uncomfortable.

"I read many a tale filled with magical beasts, fairies and giants…."

"And Evil Queens?"

Regina snapped harshly, not at all liking the thought of her life being told in some story book. How was that even possible?"

"You shouldn't believe all that you read Swan"

Emma knew she had to tread carefully as she watched anger arise quickly and radiate from her host.

"Well if Evil Queens do exist here. I am yet to meet one your Majesty."

The Queen said nothing to this and instead refilled both of their glasses.

"Are you Evil?"

Regina raised an eyebrow then smirked. She like the blondes audacity. No one ever questioned her as a rule and she knew the woman sitting with her was completely different.

"Well dear that all depends on who you talk to. Do you think I am Evil?"

Dark eyes watched closely as her Saviour drank her wine.

"I see a strong independent woman that takes no shit and doesn't suffer fools lightly. This does not make you Evil"

The Queen raised an eyebrow, she rather enjoyed the frankness, she spoke almost as if she knew her intimately.

"I'm afraid you are alone in your theory of me, but I appreciate it no less"

She answered truthfully. She had never been given the chance to be anything else. Branded evil by those that opposed you held its weight in this land.

"More wine Miss Swan?"

The Sheriff swallowed hard, there it was again. How two simple words held so much power was beyond her.

"S..sure, why not"

An amused smiled formed on Regina's lips as she poured them both another drink. She hadn't missed the look of affection that formed in the stranger's green eyes or the blush that crept across her cheeks. She was a delightful mystery to say the least.

"So a story book led you to me, I trust you are not disappointed Swan? After all you have given up your right to return to your people, your right to be a Queen one day"

Emma choked on her wine then chuckled.

"How could I be disappointed my Queen? I think myself extremely honoured to be sat with you right now and as for being a Queen…"

She smiled warmly at Regina who failed to stop her small intake of breath under her heated gaze.

"I wish there to be only one Queen in my life"

Regina composed herself and sighed deeply as her mind raced with foreign thoughts. As much as she would never admit it, there was a pull of energy between them, one that she wasn't sure yet if she was willing to pursue.

"I can see that your mind is made up Swan and I will admit to being tempted by your offer"

The Saviour almost reached out to squeeze Regina's hand. Gods she missed their contact. Not many people were aware that behind the flash suits and sass that the Mayor was an extremely affectionate woman who loved nothing more than to cuddle up after a long day at the office and make out with her wife.

"Before you say no your Majesty might I ask something of you? It may help your final decision"

The Queen nodded her agreement, interested by what Emma would suggest.

"Tell me do you believe in fate?"

The blonde watched with a small smile as her question was mulled over.

"I..I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Regina answered truthfully. All she knew about fate was that hers was destined to end in misery. She had long since accepted that.

"I ask because I believe that book led me to you and I believe fate put me on that road at the right time and place. You may have seen that archer before I got in his way, you may have killed him first if I hadn't of shown up…"

Green eyes grew serious and gazed at the brunette intently.

"I believe fate has brought us together for a reason Regina and so I ask you now to give me a chance to prove I only have your best interests at heart"

Dark eyes widened a little at the use of her name, but the way it fell from Swans lips warmed her insides, she liked it a lot and could not deny the fact.

For what felt like an eternity to Emma, the Queen didn't utter a single word and then she put down her goblet and sighed deeply.

"I shall grant you your wish as payment for taking that arrow but I make you no promises Swan. Is that understood?"

The Saviour was elated by the Queen's agreement and the bright smile that lit up her face showed it.

"Thank you your Majesty. You won't regret it"

Her heart raced, it was another small step towards getting home to her family, another step closer to Regina's heart and hopefully finding the amulet!.


	5. Getting To Know YouAgain

Ratings will change to mature in later chapters as this fic contains sexual themes and Emma Swan GP(magic cock

CHAPTER 5

Getting to know you..Again

Merton Chambers hurried along the swirling hallways of the palace clutching a large bag of gold coins. He had gotten wind of the Saviours presence and her heroic act of saving the Queen, and he didn't like it one little bit. In fact it was all he had heard for almost a week and that very morning it was the last straw.

"Meddling fool"

He muttered slowing down his pace as he reached his destination. The rumours floating around among the guards and servants were that Regina was quite taken with this stranger, and that they had been spending rather a lot of time together.

The old man had a hard time believing that the Queen held an affection for anyone let alone a woman that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He had yet to speak to her himself, but that was about to change.

"Hey can I help you?"

Swans smile quickly faded as she eyed the grey haired man, he was shorter than her, dressed in what looked like a official dark purple robe. His pale blue eyes were untrusting and cold. She instantly didn't like him.

"Swan I take it?"

Chambers knew exactly who she was just by the various descriptions he had been given and didn't give her a chance to answer.

"I am Merton Chambers, the Queen's closest advisor"

'I doubt that!'

Emma thought holding the door open to let him enter her room.

"What can I do for you Chambers?"

He didn't hide the scowl that covered his face and shoved the bag of gold into the blonde's hands.

"You can take the gold and leave the palace. The Queen does not need a stranger turning her head"

A burst of laughter came from the Saviour as she shook her head in amusement.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure if Regina was to hear of this….."

His gasp halted her words and she raiised a questioning eyebrow.

"How dare you speak of her Majesty in such a familiar way! She would have you whipped if she were to hear such a thing"

Green eyes rolled skyward, she didn't have time for this, she was supposed to be meeting with the Queen at the stables.

"I will be sure to tell the Queen of your concerns"

She shot back throwing the bag of gold back at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, you can take your money and shove it. I have somewhere to be"

Chambers mouth hung open in utter shock as he was ushered back out of the room and the door slammed shut in his face.

"I don't like to be kept waiting Miss Swan!"

Regina said, concealing her smirk as the blonde rushed into the royal stables carrying her armour and sword.

"Did you have trouble getting out of bed this morning?"

Emma's face lit up as it always did when her eyes met with playful dark eyes.

"Forgive me your Majesty"

She replied as she leant her sword up against one of the unoccupied stalls.

"I would have been on time, but just as I was leaving I had a visitor"

The Queen raised an eyebrow as she fed her horse an apple.

"A visitor? Who?"

Swan was busy pulling on her tunic and cursed under her breath as her hair got caught up.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled as she watched her Saviour growing more impatient as she struggled.

"Some guy called Chambers"

Surprised, the Queen continued to watch as Emma huffed and puffed whilst straightening herself out, she didn't even realise that the smile on her lips was one of fast growing affection.

"Chambers? And what did he want with you?"

She asked raising a perfectly arched brow.

Sheathing her sword Swan casually shrugged.

"Doing his job I guess and looking out for his Queen"

She answered walking over to the brunette who was dressed in her riding clothes and looking utterly ravishing as always clad in dark leather.

"Is that so, and just how was he looking out for me?"

Regina asked knowing full well that the likes of Chambers only ever looked after themselves.

"It was nothing really my Queen, he was just sizing me up, even tried to bribe me with a bag of coins to leave. I was quick to tell him what he could do with it"

Emma chuckled when this drew a melodic laugh from the brunettes lips.

"The only person that could make me leave is you"

She smiled when their gazes met and felt the warmth flood her veins, how she wanted to kiss her at that moment. This of course made her yearn for her wife even more.

"He won't bother you again my Saviour. This is assured. Now daylight is burning, I wish to feel the wind in my face and fresh air in my lungs. Let's ride"

They rode for at least an hour with Regina taking the lead, as they galloped through open fields and woodland until finally she slowed her stallion so that Emma could ride along side her.

"There's a clearing up ahead where we can stop and rest the horses. Would you care to take a walk with me? I think you will enjoy the views"

Emma smiled back at her Queen, she was more than ready to stretch her legs and give her backside a rest.

"That sounds lovely your Majesty"

The Queen smiled at her companion and continued to lead the way until finally she came to a clearing.

"Wow"

Swan was pleasantly surprised when Regina lead her to a lush green glade which lay under the canopy of scattered ancient looking tall trees. It was very much like something from Henry's fairytale book.

"This place is beautiful your Majesty. Do you come here often?"

Emma smirked to herself imaging her wife's eyes rolling at the lame pick up line, but of course it didn't apply to this realm.

The Queen shook her head as they walked, she seemed lost in her own thoughts so Swan decided against pressing her for anymore information.

"I would ride here as a young girl, mainly to escape my mother's constant pestering. That seems like a lifetime ago now"

Regina stopped to stare out across the slow running river, the pain of her past was more than evident in her dark eyes.

"Tell me Swan did you have a place where you would go to escape on your island?"

The Saviour smiled at the irony, she had spent her life escaping until Henry had brought her home to Regina all those years ago.

"Yes my Queen, I would walk for hours along the beach with just my thoughts"

The Queen started to walk again but glanced at the blonde intrigued.

"Do you still feel the need to escape now that you are here?"

Emma gazed back at her then shook her head.

"No my Queen I am right where I want to be"

Raising an eyebrow Regina let a sigh escape her lips, this woman made her grow more curious by the day and it was starting to get to her, and to her growing annoyance she knew she was beginning to let it show.

"Then it's just as well I have decided to allow you to stay wouldn't you say?"

The Saviour smirked and a rush of victory filled her chest, she knew she was getting under Regina's skin, some things never changed she was glad to see.

"You have my deepest thanks my Queen, my life and my sword now belong to you"

A small smile lifted Regina's lips whilst she linked her Saviours arm with her own as if it was the most natural thing in the realm.

"That truly is a comfort to me my Saviour, loyalty has always been severely lacking in my life until you came crashing into it"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I guess I did literally throw myself at you"

She fired back feeling her heart expand in her chest at the playful glint in the beautiful dark eyes that were on her.

"That you did my dear, that you did."

Regina thought back to that fateful day, it had only been a week but everything felt different to her now, everything seemed brighter. Was this what it felt like to be dare she think it happy?

"Does it sit well with you to be known as the Evil Queen's personal knight? You will most likely be regarded in the same vein. Are you prepared for that?"

Green eyes widened in shock but then quickly gleamed with pride.

"I am honoured you think me worthy of a knight's title my Queen, and I can assure you I care very little for what others think of me. I am here for you alone"

Regina nodded, satisfied with the answer she received.

"You do realise that I am yet to see you with your precious sword in your hand? Am I just to trust that you actually know how to use it?"

Swan glanced at her Queen and shot her a playful grin.

"Did you just challenge me to a sword fight your Majesty?"

She joked but soon lost her smile when a devious glint appeared in dark eyes.

'Oh shit'

"My Queen there is no way I could raise my sword to you, that would…."

"Are you scared that I will win Swan?"

Regina chuckled throatily as the blondes mouth opened but no words came fourth.

"I'm rather good with a blade, a little rusty these days but you would find me a worthy opponent that I promise you"

Emma knew exactly how good Regina was with a sword but knew she was better and decided to call her bluff.

"Ok your Majesty, but I must insist that we use wooden training swords, I could never forgive myself if I were to hurt you"

Regina snorted at this and lifted her head regally high. Such audacity!

"That's assuming you are able to get close enough Swan"

With a sudden flick of her wrist two training swords appeared in the Queen's hands.

"You really want to do this huh?"

Swan grinned when one of the swords was thrown towards her but a clearly irritated brunette.

"I would like to see what my knight is made of, I suggest you ready yourself"

Regina smirked at the cocky grin that was flashed her way, and didn't hesitate to make the first move which was blocked skilfully each time she struck.

Emma was quick to learn that the Queen was fast on her feet and rather skilled as they parried back and forth, she was also more than aware that she would have to best her if her story was too continue to be believed.

Wooden blades collided hard, vibrating through wrists, and rattled their teeth. Swan could see that her Queen was beginning to tire as she lunged and thrust. It was time to make her move.

Putting more strength behind her attack, Swan hit harder and faster forcing Regina to stumble back and lose her footing on the uneven ground beneath her. She dropped her sword without a thought and rushed forward to grab a hold of her Queen but she too lost her footing and that sent them both sprawling to the ground with Emma landing with an 'ompff' directly on top of her smaller frame.

There was nothing but deathly silence for the longest time as green met brown, both panting from the exertion. Suddenly Swan became very aware of the familiar body that was pressed tightly against her own, the swell of her bosom, her thighs tight against her own, the hands that gripped her biceps felt so good, so right. And then Regina started to laugh and broke the spell between them.

"I am starting to think that you rather enjoy this position my knight"

The Queen continued to laugh as her Saviour cheeks flushed with colour before she pushed herself up and rose to her feet, holding out both of her hands, which were readily taken.

"Forgive me your Majesty, are you hurt?"

Emma asked with concern as she helped her Queen to her feet. Their hands stayed locked together for much longer than was necessary, and the air between them grew charged.

"I am perfectly fine my knight, I am much tougher than I may appear"

Regina was the first to break the contact between them as she brushed herself down.

"That you are my Queen and quite skilled with a sword"

Emma commented running her hands through her unruly hair.

"So do you think I am worthy of being your protector?"

Smirking Regina closed the gap between them with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"You will do nicely Miss Swan"

She watched as green eyes lit up as they always did when she spoke her name and felt her heart swell within her chest, a feeling that was as equally as shocking to her as it was delightful.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence for a while, the sun was beginning to set which brought a slight chill to the air. Emma could sense that the Queen was battling within herself over something and remained quiet in hopes she would reveal whatever was plaguing her thoughts.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight in my chambers Swan? I am not feeling very sociable but at the same time I find myself rather drawn to your company"

Emma mentally whooped and high fived herself, she knew how hard that admission would have been for Regina and had to try really hard not to show just how fucking ecstatic she was, her love was finally beginning to let down her walls.

"I would like nothing more my Queen, I too enjoy your company"

Regina glanced at her Knight and her lips lifted into a smile at her admission.

"Then it is settled, I shall make the arrangements on our return"

The Queen would usually be highly suspicious of anyone who actually wanted to spend time around her, the thought however didn't even cross her mind where Emma was concerned. The blonde always looked at her like she was drowning in her eyes and the more time they spent together Regina was starting to realise that she was drowning right along side of her.

She made her feel weightless, she made the pain she carried around less cutting. She made her want to smile and laugh and she had everyday since her knight had fell into her life. So for the coming evening she would bury the fear and doubt that always raised its ugly head and simply enjoy the wonder that was Emma Swan.

Chambers stood on the balcony to his office, watching as the Queen and her new addition to the palace walked through the gardens. Regina was laughing at something the blonde had said, and there was something about the way that they gazed at each other that instantly angered him.

He returned to his desk, muttering angrily to himself whilst he hurriedly scribbled away on a scroll before rolling it up and pressing a wax seal against the paper.

It would take a messenger at least a week to deliver the letter to its recipient. He just hoped that in that time the Queen would grow bored of her new plaything, failing that he would be forced to get rid of the Swan woman himself!


	6. Holding Court

CHAPTER 6

Holding Court

"Ah you're here! Good morning Swan"

The Queen looked agitated, her expression tight and her eyes cold, tired and emotionless.

"Good morning your Majesty. Are you ok?"

The concern swum in Emma's dark eyes as she watched Clara help Regina into a regal purple cloak before straightening the tiara that was propped against her dark hair.

Regina sighed deeply, clearly not ok as she took one last look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Today I hold court"

She simply replied not elaborating anymore than that.

"It at times...becomes lively so as my personal Knight your presence is required"

Swan bowed her head. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Of course my Queen. I am at your service. Would you mind explaining what is expected of me?"

Regina smiled at her knight through her mirror, before turning to face her.

"Clara be a dear would you and run along to Abraham and ask him for a knight's cloak for Swan, and also remind the old bore that I expect the rest of her clothes to be finished today"

The handmaiden curtsied and answered quickly.

"Right away my Queen"

And with that they were left alone.

"You will be expected to listen to hours upon hours of drivel, the same as I, and protect me if any punishments are not well received."

Swan nodded. It sounded simple enough.

"I take it from your mood that you don't enjoy holding court?"

Regina laughed mirthlessly, then shook her head.

"There is nothing enjoyable about issuing punishments to the citizens of my kingdom, although many deserve it as you will discover today my knight"

Emma always knew that her wife carried around a hefty weight on her shoulders from her time as Queen, she was about to discover what a soul destroying position it could be.

"I do understand your Majesty. Amazons did not go without punishments either, my mother always found that side of things difficult"

Regina smiled and for the first time that morning it wasn't forced. Something about her knight put her at ease, maybe court wouldn't be so bad after all.

Clara returned shortly after, bringing with her the cloak that the Queen had asked for and the news that Swan's clothes would indeed be ready by the end of the day. Lastly she made sure Regina had everything she needed before excusing herself.

Whilst Swan removed her sword and scabbard from her back and proceeded to buckle it to her hip, Regina took it upon herself to place the newly required black cloak around her broad shoulders and fastened it securely.

Green eyes watched her every move and the smile that formed on her lips could only be described as loving, this side of the Queen was very much her wife who loved to take care of her, and literally make sure that she wanted for nothing.

"Quite the dashing knight"

Regina commented, letting her hand linger briefly before she stepped back and run an appraising eye over her Saviour. She would certainly turn a few heads today, she bristled at the thought of anyone showing her knight any interest. No! she didn't like that thought one little bit.

"I'm glad you approve your Majesty and thank you for the cloak"

The Queen smiled back at the taller woman then let out a deep breath.

"It's time to see what degenerates have been roaming my kingdom."

Swan felt a little nervous as she followed her Queen into the large throne room, two guards were posted at the door and both stood to attention as they swiftly passed them by, only to find Merton Chambers waiting.

"Good morning your Majesty"

Regina watched the older man as his eyes flitted to her Saviour and saw a look of distaste cover his face before quickly disappearing.

"Chambers this is Emma Swan, but then you know that already don't you?"

She smirked at the man's sudden discomfort and wished she had more time to torture him, but alas she had criminals to punish.

Swan couldn't stop the small grin that formed on her lips as she watched the advisor scurry away as she followed the Queen. She wondered why he felt threatened by her presence, but didn't care enough to give it much more thought.

The Queen took her seat on her throne, and Swan had taken her position to the side of her, then the signal was given and the doors to the throne room were opened.

Emma couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as her eyes settled on Regina who looked in that moment every bit the regal Queen that she was, poised and ready with her head held high.

The Queen's steward step forward then, and proceeded to bow dramatically in front of Regina before clearing his throat to speak.

The Steward read out a list of crimes that had taken place, mainly villagers accused of being drunk and disorderly or stealing from one another or passing merchants.

The Queen patiently listened before issuing the guiltys punishments one by one. which were for the drunks, a hundred lashes and a night in the dark cells below the castle, and for the thieves the removal of the hand they chose to steal with.

Grown men were dragged from the court either crying or screaming out their utter indignation for the verdicts received, all except for one who bravely or stupidly, depending on which way you looked at it, called the Queen a 'Evil Bitch' and even attempted to make a run at her, but very quickly he found Swans sword pressed hard against his throat as she towered over him.

Regina hadn't flinched or batted an eyelid until the thief was slammed to his knees in front of her.

"Remove his tongue as well as his hand and then return him to his village, may this be a lesson in manners for all of your kind when addressing your Queen"

"NO...Noooooooo. You Evil Witch!"

His cries faded quickly as the guards removed him kicking and screaming as he went. The Queen merely sighed, with a look of utter boredom covering her face.

Another two hours passed where mostly fines were issued for trespassing or debtors wanting their coin back for a handful of chickens. All punishments issued passed without incident. It seemed no one else relished the thought of losing their tongue today.

Unfortunately the worst of the crimes committed that past month was left to the very end, Swan was in no way prepared for what she was about to have to listen to.

"Lastly your Majesty two of your millitarys foot soldiers are accused of the rape of a local peasant girl named…"

The steward paused as he rustled through a handful of papers which in turn brought a scowl to the Queen's lips.

"Hurry up fool!"

Regina spat whilst her back straightened and her eyes glinted darkly with anger, it was the first time she had shown any kind of emotion since court had begun and Emma didn't need to guess at the reasons for her sudden change in demeanour.

"Forgive me my Queen. The girl is named Anna and she is a local farmer's daughter"

The steward lowered his head, knowing he had angered his Queen.

"Bring the girl in and then clear the court. I wish to speak with her without all of the palaces eyes upon her"

Swan glanced at Regina not sure if she was to leave too, but luckily with a sideways look and a small shake of a regal head, she knew she was to stay.

Emma frowned when a girl of no more than sixteen was escorted into the throne room and presented to her royal Majesty.

She was thin and undernourished, with dirty brown hair and wearing an equally dirty peasants dress. Her pale blue eyes were darkened by the bruises that covered her pale face, and her bottom lip was split wide open and looked infected.

Although the Queen was yet to speak, Swan knew she was upset by what she was seeing just by the look in her sharp dark eyes, this would quickly turn into full blown anger. Then all bets would be off.

Once the court was cleared and the doors shut tight, the Queen cleared her throat and began.

"Your name is Anna?"

The girl nodded nervously and a few escaped tears splashed down her cheeks.

"You are quite safe here child. No more harm will come to you, you have my word as Queen, I do however need to hear the truth. Do you understand?"

Anna swallowed hard then seemed to finally find her voice.

"Y...yes your Majesty I understand"

Regina gave her a few moments before she leant forward and spoke.

"Then please tell me what happened?"

Emma watched sadly as the poor girl tried to stop herself from shaking, she had clearly been through an horrendous ordeal and she was sickened by the thought.

"I work the nights at the Fox Claw Tavern my Queen, clearing tables and serving ale. Two of your….two soldiers tried to buy me for the night but I refused I did, I swear it"

The Queen nodded and remained calm and patient despite the storm brewing within her, she simply gestured with a wave of her hand for the girl to continue.

"They didn't leave me be all night, groping me as I passed their table, saying such vile things. Old woman Nel told me to pay it no mind, they were drunk and incapable."

Anna closed her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath before she continued relieving her ordeal.

"I stayed after closing to help clean up for a few extra coins. I thought they would be passed out in a field somewhere by the time I left to walk home….. T...they must have followed me right up to my pa's barn and then I was hit and dragged inside"

Emma watched as Regina swallowed hard, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Her upset was plain to see now, and they were yet to hear the worst of it.

Swan bit down on her cheek as a heart wrenching sob left the girl's throat, she gripped her sword tightly just to have something to do.

"W...when I woke my dress was torn open and one of the men...w...was ploughing into me whilst the other held my arms… They took it in turns and both fucked me until I was torn and bloody"

The Queen gripped the arms of her throne so tightly that Swan though it would shatter. She knew that Regina had been forced to marry the king when she was probably no older than the girl stood before them, and also knew by her wife's own admission that the bastard had forced himself on her on more than one occasion.

"I need to know only one thing from you Anna and that is their names. Do you know the names of the animals that brutally attacked you?"

The girl seemed shocked that she was so readily believed by her Queen and sank to her knees in relief.

"I do my Queen. I do"

Once finding out the information she had asked for, Regina sent Anna off with Clara to have her fed and watered then looked over by a healer, then she had given the names of the accused to her steward to be passed on to the head of her army with the strict order to have them both brought before her immediately.

Twenty minutes passed before the throne room was once again filled, the whole time Regina had been lost in thought and had not uttered a single word. Swan had stayed close to her and silent, hoping that just her presence was bringing her some comfort.

The doors opened for the last time and the Queen's Lieutenant marched in boldly whilst followed by two soldiers who had been stripped of their weapons and struggled to keep up with him.

Swan wasn't happy with the fact that both men were unbound and free to move, in fact she was unhappy with the lack of security for her Queen full stop.

"Your Majesty I present to you Hake and Odwin"

The Queen glared at Lucas unflinchingly before dismissing him for the time being, her deadly glare then settled solely on the two soldiers who quickly and nervously kneeled before her.

"You are accused of the rape and brutalisation of a young girl who works at the Fox and Claw Tavern that you both frequent."

Dark eyes watched their faces carefully and both their eyes betrayed them when their crime was spoken out loud.

"How do you plead?"

The one named Hake dared look up first and face his Queen.

"The girl is a liar and a whore my Queen. Her words are all lies. I am innocent"

"And what of you?"

Regina spat struggling not to rip both their hearts out from their chests there and then.

Realising he was being spoken to, Odwin lifted his head but his eyes were cold and unfeeling.

"The girls a whore. She sucks cock for a turnip! Your Majesty. She willingly opened her legs to both of us then cried rape when she received a hard ploughing. She should be….."

"SILENCE!"

The entire court gasped and physically shrunk back as Regina's livid voice echoed around the room.

The Queen hissed rising from her throne like a Phoenix from the ashes, menacing fireballs began to flicker and grow in the palms of her out turned hands, whilst wisps of purple tinged magic swirled around her body.

"M..my Queen I feel I should remind you that the law states….."

The foolish steward paused when dark flamed filled eyes pinned him to the spot. For a minute Swan thought the man was about to wet himself.

"And I should remind you that I am Queen. I AM the law!"

Swan watched totally in awe of this woman, in awe of the passion and power she yielded so effortlessly, in that moment alone she fell more deeply in love with her all over again.

The silence was uncomfortable and you could cut the atmosphere with a blade as everyone held their breath and waited for the Queen's next move.

Regina calmed her raging emotions, death was far too easy for the two poor excuses for men who kneeled at her feet, she wanted them to suffer as Anna had, as she once had.

"The punishment for stealing is the removal of the offending body part is it not?"

The question was aimed directly at the court steward who quickly came forward and bowed his head.

'Holy shit, go Regina!'

Emma chanted in her head already knowing the fate that was about to befall the accused.

"It is your Majesty"

A slow cruel smirk lifted Regina's lip as she looked back down at the filth at her feet.

"Your crime is most heinous and without one shred of remorse. My kingdom does not tolerate rapists within its walls and I tolerate it even less.

"We are innocent!"

Odwin screeched about to scramble to his feet when he was kicked hard in the face by a thick leather boot which shattered his nose and sent him sprawling back to the stone floor.

"Try that again and I will cut your throat!"

The Saviour glared down at him, resisting the urge to kick him again as she pointed her sword at him.

Another round of gasps and hushed whispers echoed around the room before falling into another uncomfortable silence.

Green and brown met briefly in alliance, and Emma swore she saw just a flicker of a smile on her Queen's lips.

"You are dishonourably discharged from my army from this moment forth. All coin you have earned will be given to your victim as compensation for what she has endured"

"You have no proof? You can't fucking do that!"

Blood sprayed from Odwins foul mouth as he shouted back at the Queen.

Emma was about to hurt Odwin really badly, when she felt her Queen's hand on her arm, knowing instantly that the brief contact between them was a silent request, she stepped back trying to calm her raging anger.

"You will be taken to the village square where your crimes began and there you will receive 200 lashes each. Once that is done and before you both bleed to death, you will both have your manhood cut off and fed to the pigs whilst you watch!"

Regina grinned manically at the horror stricken faces that stared up at her and shook her head.

"Get them out of my sight before I kill them myself"

The Queen winked at her knight as she turned back to face her, then casually sat back down on her throne and watched cooley as two guards dragged the screaming rapists out of the doors to await their pending torture.

Swan smiled back at her, her respect now through the roof for this complicated woman. She was realising very quickly that the Evil Queen wasn't so evil after all.


	7. Closer

CHAPTER 7

Closer

Despite the fact that the Queen had given Swan her leave for the evening, she decided maybe against her better judgement that she didn't want her to be alone. She knew Regina, and was scared that she would spend the coming hours drowning in the memories of her own dark despair. She wasn't about to let that happen! Well only if a fireball persuaded her otherwise.

She poured them both a large goblet of wine then prepared herself before making her way into the Queen's private bedchamber.

Regina was stood out on her balcony, staring out into the black void beyond. Candles flickered around the large room as the night's breeze filtered through.

"I thought you might like some company my Queen, and a drink?"

Emma smiled warmly as the brunette turned to face her wearing a look of startled confusion.

"I would have thought you have had quite enough of being around me for one day my knight?"

Emma's face fell on seeing the unshed tears twinkle against the candlelight in the darkest and saddest of eyes.

"Why would you think that?"

She answered moving quickly over to Regina and was given a grateful smile when she handed Regina her wine.

"You were on fire today, literally at one point"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully watching her knight chuckling at her own joke, her smile slowly faded and her expression grew serious at the realisation of just how much she was starting to enjoy the sound of her laughter.

"Seriously though you were truly amazing today, I felt really proud to be stood at your side"

Swan stopped laughing when she saw her Queen's surprised expression.

"Did you not experience the Evil Queen at work today?"

Swan snorted at this and quickly shook her blonde curls.

"I certainly did not, I witnessed a Queen do what is right for her people, the way you handled those bastards was genius, you did Anna proud."

The Queen flinched on hearing the girl's name spoken then took a long drink from her goblet.

"I have offered the girl work within the Palace, she will be helping cook in the kitchen"

Emma's face broke out into a huge smile and before she knew it she was taking Regina's hand in her own.

"That is so…. that's so amazing Regina"

She watched herself bring her loves hand to her mouth and press her lips to her knuckles, nothing on earth would have stopped her. She felt that hand tremble beneath her touch and her heart soared.

The Queen's face flushed with colour but yet she didn't pull away, she couldn't!.

"Did you know that my mother forced me to marry the King? Was you aware that I had no choice?"

Swan frowned. Of course she knew all the gory details of that time in her wife's life but she couldn't let Regina know that.

"No my Queen"

She answered softly. She would have given anything to pull the woman stood proudly next to her into her arms, but knew that wasn't an option and hated it. Instead she let her hand go, she didn't want to by any means, but she just knew she had to, it wasn't the right time.

"My mother always dreamed of being a Queen and when she realised that would never be, she was hell bent on making sure that she could live her dream through me"

Swan watched the pain flicker through her Queens eyes and felt her heart wrench within her chest. She wished she had kept a hold of her hand to give her a little comfort.

"I had no idea"

She murmured before draining half her glass, needing to settle her own nerves.

"I was the same age as Anna when he first forced himself on me. My mother told me it was what was expected of me and that it would get better in time"

The Queen laughed a hollow laugh then shook her head.

"If only you had been at my side then"

Emma swallowed back the lump in her throat and willed her tears not to fall. She felt physically sick knowing that her own flesh and blood had raped her one true love. Of course she already knew all this but hearing it again was just as painful as was the first time.

"He would have been dead before he laid a finger on you"

She spat the words angrily, unable to mask her feelings.

"I know dear, I know"

Comfortable silence then stretched out before them both. As they stood side by side sipping their wine and enjoying the closeness of one another.

It wasn't until Swan noticed her Queen shiver under the cooling nights air that she spoke again.

"Shall we go inside? You will catch a chill my Queen"

She suggested and smiled when affectionate dark eyes turned towards her.

For a few long minutes Regina gazed at the woman stood beside her, full of concern and genuine worry, and before she could stop herself she reached out a hand and stroked her pale cheek.

"Thank you Emma"

She whispered, before letting her hand fall to her side and walking back into her chambers.

"Would you like another drink? I could use one before I retire for the night"

Pleased her time with her Queen wasn't coming to an end just yet, the Saviour followed her inside and handed her the now empty goblet.

"Yes please"

Their fingers brushed as the glass changed hands and they both inhaled deeply feeling the charge that passed between them, before Regina was quickly turning her back and heading over to the awaiting jug of wine.

Swan walked over to the dying fireplace and knelt down to throw on a few more logs and used a poker to stoke its glowing embers.

"Winter will soon be here, I should have Abraham measure you up for some appropriate clothing. You will need coats and gloves for when we ride"

The Queen smiled down at her knight and handed her a drink before taking a seat on the couch that was in front of the fire.

"Come sit by me Swan. You are shivering"

Not needing to be told twice, Emma was on her feet and taking the seat next to Regina. The only thing missing was the fact that she couldn't touch her, kiss her. Both those things were growing harder by the day to resist.

They drank in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts as they stared into the dancing flames, both mentally exhausted by the day's events. Sleep came quickly, the ease of each other's company aiding the rest that was so eagerly sought.

Emma blinked a few times, clearing the haze of sleep from her eyes. It was cold, the fire was literally dying before her but she was thankful for the warmth of the body that was curled into her….

She swallowed hard at the sudden realisation and slowly turned to find her Queen's dark head resting against her shoulder, whilst her arm was wrapped around her waist.

Not daring to move another muscle in fear of waking the sleeping brunette, she took the rare opportunity of breathing her all in. As much as she wanted to go home and continue their normal happy life she couldn't fight the feelings that this version of her love had enticed.

"I love you so fucking much"

She whispered needing to say the words out loud, needing the release of having had to conceal it for so long.

Hot heavy tears stung Emma's eyes as she tightened her hold on the Queen and couldn't help but smile when she mumbled something unintelligible into her neck in her sleep. The coldness of the night was seeping into her bones and if it wasn't for Regina's body heat, she knew she would be shivering by now.

'Time for bed'

She thought as she slowly and carefully disentangled herself from the brunette so as not to wake her, it had been a long gruelling day for them both and she for one was glad to see the back of it.

Swan smiled down at her Queen, she looked peaceful, she looked beautiful. She thought about waking her, but quickly decided against it.

'Come on Swan you carried her to bed many a time back at home!'

She thought already leaning down and sliding her arms under her lithe body and lifting her effortlessly.

Emma groaned as the Queen arms made there way naturally around her neck and she buried her face deeper into her throat . It was pure torture. The feel of her lips against her skin, the way her heated breath tickled.

'Get a grip Swan'

She moved swiftly towards the large bed and as she stood over it with Regina in her arms she decided she wasn't quite ready to let her go, she probably wouldn't get another chance like this to be so close to her true love.

Regina had revealed a part of herself to her that night, that she probably had never told another living soul, she knew only to well how difficult that would have been for her, but it was another step forward. It was a show of the growing trust between them. The guilt of that revelation stabbed the Saviour hard in her heart, she tightened her hold and closed her eyes burying her face in soft dark hair.

"No one will ever hurt you again my Queen, my love. I will die before I allow it"

Tears splashed her cheeks, but she didn't notice as she lowered Regina into her bed and pulled the covers over her, she looked so small, so defenseless, not at all like the tornado of a woman that she was.

Emma wished she could stay, curl up next to her and hold her in her arms until the sun came up. She knew she couldn't, knew somehow the show of affection would not be accepted just yet.

"Sweet dreams my Queen"

She pressed her lips to her cheek and lingered, before forcing herself to leave her bedchambers and head back to her own room.

Regina opened her eyes on hearing the door quietly close, she immediately felt the loss of her knights embrace and didn't understand why her face was damp with her own tears.

She was starting to lose control of this feeling within her chest, the feeling that gripped her and filled her with a warmth so foreign. Not since Daniel had she felt anything like it, but even then this was different, it was earth shatteringly stronger, and it frightened her, weakened her and that just wouldn't do for the Evil Queen.


	8. A Battle of Wills

CHAPTER 8

A Battle of Wills

"God damn it Regina!"

Swan slammed her hands down on the table and groaned in frustration.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met it my life. I am here to protect you so let me do my fucking job"

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she casually sipped her wine, trying to ignore the flash of arousal that made her clench her thighs together.

"I am no damsel in distress my knight. I am not called the Evil Queen for fun, and your vulgarity won't get you your own way. Your lucky I don't have you flogged for speaking to me in such a manner"

Emma rolled her eyes as she paced, all the time cursing under her breath.

"You can't rely on just magic. One of these days it will let you down, all I am saying is you need to tighten up security especially when you are handing out punishments in court. Take the last time for instance.."

"I would have turned that filthy peasant into a bug before he even took a breath. You got in my way that was all"

The Queen's mouth lifted into a smirk as she watched the blonde's face flush with anger. This protective nature of hers she found rather endearing.

"I am supposed to get in the way Regina. Why the hell else am I here?"

Regina flashed a wicked smile and leant forward slightly in her chair, giving Emma a delicious view of her chest.

"Oh come now Swan we both know how much we enjoy each other's company"

Emma shook her head and laughed. In all the years of knowing her love she had always had the last word, it certainly wasn't going to be any different here in this realm.

"Enough of this, you may rearrange my security arrangements if it will stop you whining in my ear. Now have some wine and relax, yes?"

The fight in the Saviour drained quickly as she took a seat to the left of her Queen, she could never stay angry for long with this woman.

"Yes thank you. And I will be rearranging your security but as you have requested enough of that. Tell me more about this visitor that is due to arrive?"

Grinning Regina poured her Saviour a glass of wine and held it out for her to take.

"Will you be interrogating him before he gets anywhere near me?"

She teased letting her eyes linger on the blonde for a little too long, she was finding she couldn't help her growing attraction, and what was more she really liked the feeling.

Emma smirked and took a mouthful of the potent drink that instantly warmed her insides.

"But of course. Do you know of his intentions?"

The Queen snorted at this and felt Inquisitive green eyes on her as she ran her finger slowly around the rim of her glass.

"He wants my hand my knight. This will be the third winter he has tried"

She watched as strong broad shoulders stiffened, and the playful smile was replaced by a frown.

"As in your hand in marriage?"

Swan was outraged. And everything about her reaction and posture showed it.

"Are you so surprised that some do desire me dear? Am I so repellent?"

Emma choked on her drink and some of the red liquid spilled down her shirt.

"Shit! No no of course not my Queen. You are a sight to behold. You're beautiful. I am sure you have many a suitor"

Regina was secretly thrilled by her knights reaction and wasn't even alarmed at the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Fear not Swan. I have no interest in him or sharing my throne with another"

'Does she think I am beautiful?'

The blonde visibly relaxed back in her chair, although her thoughts were running wild. What if this dude made a move on HER wife in front of her? What if he was all over her?

'I'll kill him if he so much as breathes on her'

"Tell me Swan, were you never supposed to marry? What of this person that you say is now lost to you?"

Regina watched as a sadness filled the blonde's eyes. This intrigued her more.

"It's complicated my Queen. I doubt you would understand."

Emma's tone was soft. She guessed that this would eventually come up in conversation and was scared of the outcome.

"You would be surprised by what I understand Emma"

Swan raised her head at the feel of Regina's hand on her arm and smiled to see concern swimming in her dark eyes, she couldn't lie to her, she wouldn't. She just had to be careful how she executed her story.

"Do you believe it's possible for a person to exist in two different realms at different times in life?"

Regina raised an eyebrow she hadn't been expecting to hear that. But she thought about the question before answering.

"Well with what I have seen and experienced my dear I don't doubt that it could be possible, but tell me what does that have to do with your love?"

That was easier than she had thought. Emma had expected her theory to be dismissed instantly. And realising that her Queen still hadn't removed her hand from her arm spurned her on.

"My love…."

An instant smile appeared on Emma's lips and for some reason this really irritated Regina. But she remained silent and listened.

"She's in a different realm, a different time but she is also here, so like I said my Queen it is really complicated"

Swan held her breath as she looked up at her one true love knowing she was about to give at least half of the game away.

"That was the real reason I was on that road leading me to your palace. Leading me to you Regina!"

The Queen's face visibly paled, and she quickly removed her hand.

'Too soon idiot!'

Emma hissed to herself mentally. And it was going so well.

"I think maybe your wine doesn't agree with you Swan"

Regina snapped. Unable to process the array of emotions she was suddenly hit with. Was Emma really proposing that she was her love from another time? Could this really be true? Or was she being played with for another reason entirely? Could this explain the overwhelming familiarity she had instantly felt with this intoxicating stranger?

It was all too much for her at that moment to comprehend.

Draining her glass quickly, she rose to her feet not wanting to hear anymore, with a flick of her wrist she was engulfed in purple smoke leaving a regretful blonde groaning in frustration.

Emma tossed and turned in the bed, unable to get Regina out of her mind. They had grown closer over the last few weeks and she feared that after their conversation they would be back to square one.

She wanted to go home more than ever. She wanted to immerse herself in her wife, she wanted her life back. What if she had fucked it all up? She needed that amulet! Failure wasn't an option not when Regina and their daughters life depended on it.

Regina sat at her dressing table, she hadn't intended to spy on her Knight through her looking glass, but here she was watching her trapped in her own turmoil, restless and unable to sleep just like her.

She wanted to believe that she was the butt of some cruel trick, but as hard as she tried and the more she watched the blonde her blackened heart ensured her this wasn't the case, and she believed it.

The truth was Emma Swan had started to make her feel things that she hadn't felt since Daniel. Their attraction had been immediate and clearly mutual. Dare she say it but Emma Swan had brought her happiness in a world of darkness that she had long been trapped in.

This brave idiotic whirlwind of a woman with her sparkling green eyes and infectious smile was indeed bringing her back to life. As thrilling as that was she was terrified.

Emma now sick of hearing her own sighs of exasperation was about to get up out of the bed and get dressed and go for a walk to clear her head, when she had a sudden overwhelming feeling that she was no longer alone. It was most welcoming and brought a smile to her lips.

"I'm glad you're here my Queen"

Regina stepped out of the shadows, clad in her black silk dressing gown and her dark hair free from its binds. Emma felt her throat dry at the sight, she couldn't tear her eyes away if she wanted too, she was mesmerised. The black silk clung to every dip and curve of the Queen's flesh. It was obvious she was naked beneath and the thought alone made the blonde fear her own control.

"You are so beautiful Regina"

Not expecting such a compliment the Queen calmed her thudding heart and approached the bed, the closer she got to her knight the more heat she could feel radiating from her smoldering gaze. No one had ever looked at her in such a way. She really liked that Emma did.

Silently Regina sat down next to her knight, she was well aware of the effect her state of undress was having. It felt so natural to her to playfully tease her Saviour, as if their game of seduction had been played before. Although this hadn't been her intention, to appear practically naked in another's chambers knowing how deliciously dangerous things could so easily turn.

Something inside the Queen yearned for this woman, as if her very soul was crying out for its since lost mate. She realised then just how much her attraction had grown. The quiet walks along the river, with their comfortable conversation and slight touches. The private meals they now shared. The laughter. The longing looks.

With Daniel it had been different. They were young, inexperienced and simply loved one another without sexual expectations. With Emma every inch of her being dripped with growing desire and need. She had of course tasted the feel of arousals sting in the past but nothing like this.

Her thoughts lately were often of an explicit nature regarding the blonde. How her lips would feel against her own, against her body. Would her touch be gentle? How would she taste? What would she sound like as she reached the heights of delirious pleasure?

Swan watched with trepidation as her Queen lost herself in deep thought, she couldn't help but notice even in the dimly lit chambers that a pink tinge coloured her throat and dispersed across her high cheekbones. Unconsciously her tongue darted across her lips, her breathing a little more audible as she waited…

'Love is weakness Regina'

Dark eyes narrowed to slits as her mother's harsh cold words once again attempted to destroy what Regina was truly feeling. It made her suddenly angry.

"I should have you thrown in the dungeons for your behaviour tonight"

The words were leaving her mouth before she could stop them as self preservation kicked in hard. She was The Evil Queen with a heart as black as the dark one himself. Control was paramount.

Already expecting the mask to reappear Swan was ready, after all they had played this game of cat and mouse once before but this time she was at an advantage.

'You know me better than anyone Emma, you know what makes me tick'

Storybrooke Version of the Queen's words echoed in her mind giving her much needed encouragement.

"You should indeed my Queen"

The Saviours voice was low and seductive as she shifted closer to the brunette and let her eyes drop to her slightly parted full lips.

"But where would be the fun in that?"

Regina raised an eyebrow then smirked. Why shouldn't she have what she so desired? She was Queen after all. If she wanted to take pleasure from this gorgeous tempting woman then why should she not? It wouldn't mean anything? She made the rules and her word was final.

Placing her hands flat against her knights muscular shoulders she firmly pushed her back onto the bed so she was flat on her back and before she thought too much about what she was doing, she straddled her waist.

Emma bit down on her lip as black silk parted to reveal strong olive thighs, the need to touch her was overwhelming but even she knew she had to let her love take the reins.

"You wish to pleasure your Queen?"

Regina's voice was deep with lust, her dark eyes flecked with swirling purple magic.

Swan could only nod as long manicured fingers danced up and down her torso. She wished she was naked to feel the full benefit. It had been far too long since she had felt her wife's touch.

"You are not to touch me unless I demand it, is that understood Saviour?"

A predatory expression fell upon Regina's face as her knight nodded slowly.

"You are here for my pleasure alone"

She lifted her hands to the belt of her robe and slowly untied it, all the time watching green eyes watching her every move and growing darker by the second. The silk fell apart revealing her ample bosom and the tips of her breasts grew hard as a throaty moan escaped the blondes mouth.

Emma's hands had balled to fists, her control was slipping and she knew she had to get a handle on it quickly. She had to follow her Queen's demands and not stray. This wasn't her Regina, she could not lose it and take what she craved so badly.

"L..let me please you my Queen"

Regina chuckled throatily. She could plainly see the inner battle her knight was fighting and it heightened her pleasure immensely.

"Oh but you are my dear Swan"

The Saviour was helpless as she watched long tapered fingers unbutton her sleeping shift at an almost agonisingly slow pace. Gods she was Queen of the tease!

Dark orbs seem to blacken even more as pale toned flesh was revealed to Regina's hungry gaze, the tip of her tongue darted out of her parted lips to moisten and goad.

"You are quite handsome my knight"

Regina hadn't meant to voice these words out loud, but they felt exquisite leaving her lips. She allowed her fingers to dance across a hard sculpted torso reveling in the feel of Emma's flesh. She watched in awe as her touch caused an eruption of goosebumps, small blush pink nipples stiffened and stood proud to attention, begging to be touched.

"Yess quite delicious"

Emma bit down on her lip tasting blood as her loves breathless words set her soul alight. She had never believed that a woman's voice alone was enough to get her off, until she had met the Mayor that was. She loved it when a certain mood struck her wife, she would whisper her erotic demands in her ear whilst undressing herself in front of her lust blown green eyes.

Regina would then strip down to her sexy lingerie for her pleasure alone, it was wild and intoxicating. She wouldn't dare even blink in fear of missing a single thing. To Emma her love was like a goddess, so beautifully curvy and womanly, her olive skin like velvet to the touch. Her taste like ambrosia.

"Please Regina let me touch you?"

Regina longed for her knights touch but her fear of falling was making her hesitant. She already knew that nothing would ever be the same again once the sun arose in the sky. Why couldn't she have this one night? Why shouldn't she? This woman was hers for the taking. One night of weakness could surely be dealt with. Couldn't it?

Her resolve began to crumble and her yearning steadily built within her. 'Just a little taste' she told herself as she lowered her mouth to a creamy breast and abused it with her tongue, lips and teeth.

Swan gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hands fisting the sheet beneath her, her breathing uncontrolled.

"Fuck! Regina"

A growl left the Queen's throat as the blonde's words moistened the place between her thighs, she began to feast on the strong lithe body beneath her, growing more confident as moans and whimpers assaulted her ears.

"I...I need to touch you..please"

Swans words trailed off as one nipple was sucked and licked and nibbled on, whilst the other hard peak was rolled and pinched between a thumb and a finger. She could hear her Queens moans of appreciation as she ravished her body and that itself was enough to drive her quickly out of her mind.

Having mercy on her knight, Regina adjusted her position, moving up her body until her breasts were just above her captives awaiting lips.

"You may use your mouth only"

She slipped one hand behind Emma's neck and curled her fingers around it,still needing to feel like she was in complete control she then brought her hand up to her own fleshy globe and squeezed it before guiding it to hungry lips.

Emma lost her mind when her mouth was filled with her Queen's flesh, so she feasted, alternating between both breasts until they were breathless, hips twitching and grinding desperate for more. Unconsciously her hands had slipped up silky thighs then moved to settle on curvaceous hips. If Regina noticed she didn't say anything.

The Queen's head was thrown back in ecstasy, completely lost in the feel of her knights mouth. Nothing had ever felt so good, she was still holding back, too scared to let go completely.

Swan watched her every move, no longer bathing her magnificent cleavage with lustful kisses, too enraptured by her sculpted features that looked so youthful and carefree, she wished she could capture that moment forever, as her Queen rocked against her in wild abandon, spreading her wet desire across her toned stomach.

Overcome with need the blonde reached out a hand and cupped Regina's cheek, before drawing her closer intent on capturing her blood red lips.

The Queen swallowed hard, her breathing erratic her eyes now wide and fearful as her knights lips etched closer, the fear welled up fast from within her, knowing that with just one taste of those lips it would be her undoing.

D..did I give you permission to move?"

She snapped glaring down at Emma with tear filled eyes as she pushed her back down roughly and passion was replaced with rage.

"You never listen!"

Emma frowned reaching out her hand again but it was quickly slapped away.

"Regina I just…. I just want you damn it!"

She snapped back groaning with frustration as the brunette moved off of her unsated body and pulled her dressing gown up over her shoulders and tied it up at the waist.

"We don't always get what we want in life Swan. It will serve you well to remember that"

Regina moved towards the door but turned back towards her knight, she hid the pain in her eyes to see her look back at her so distraught.

"If you can not follow simple instructions then maybe you should go back to where you came from!"

"Maybe I should!"

Emma snapped back fuelled with a frustration she had never felt before. Her body, her soul cried out for release. A release that only her Queen could bring her.

"Then GO!"

The Queen hissed, she too was beyond frustrated. Why was she so scared to let her knight kiss her? Touch her? It was as if she knew that the simple act alone would change her life, her very being forever. She had to remain strong.

Swan growled into the nights air and punched the mattress beneath her as Regina stormed out of her chambers, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!"


	9. The Green Eyed Swan

CHAPTER 9

The Green Eyed Swan

She instantly without question hated him! Jealousy flooded Swans veins as she watched her Queen's visitor step out of the carriage carrying with him an air of self important arrogance.

He was tall, at least six feet if not a little more. His hair was dark and thick as was the neatly trimmed gottie that covered his chin. As much as she hated to admit it he was ruggedly handsome despite his cruel piercing blue eyes.

Of course he was dressed as you would expect a lord to be, expensive dark tanned breeches with a matching long coat, all converted with a black cloak of the finest quality. Knee length dark boots covered his feet, a flash of a sword strapped to his hip. Oh how she hated him!

Emma slipped unnoticed back into the palace needing to be ready outside the Queen's chambers to escort her to the throne room. They had barely spoken a handful of words to each other since Regina had stormed out of her chambers. How she wished now that she had swallowed her pride and summoned the courage to clear the air before the douche bag had arrived.

Swan was just in time and stood waiting for her Queen, dressed in her polished silver armour that complimented her muscular arms, along with the black leather breeches and boots, her blonde wavy hair long and wild around her broad shoulders as was her cloak.

She felt powerful, felt good, and she was still pissed with Regina which gave a her a menacing edge, one which she figured she would need to survive the next few days.

It wasn't long before the double doors opened and dark chocolate orbs swept down her body in obvious appreciation, Swan knew Regina liked immensely what she saw, the anger between them quickly faded and returned to the sheer pent up sexual frustration that they had grown accustomed to.

As always Emma's throat dried as she bowed to her Queen and at the same time let her eyes gaze upon the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

The dress Regina was wearing was new to her. A deep crimson velvet gown that clung to her arms and every curve until it fanned out at her booted feet, black lace covered her cleavage which Emma was more than grateful for at that moment, and a thick high black lace belt wrapped around her shapely torso and sat just beneath her breasts.

She wore her hair in a high ponytail and her makeup as always light except for her painted red lips. No words were needed as they spoke to each other with their darkened eyes, the desire for each other surely obvious to any that looked close enough.

Regina had a slight smirk on her lips as she slipped her arm through her saviours as she escorted her to her awaiting guest.

"You are simply breathtaking my Queen"

Swan murmured unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

A slight blush coloured the Queen's cheeks and her not so cold heart seemed to beat a little faster in her chest.

"I am happy you approve my handsome knight"

The words tumbled from Regina's lips so naturally before she could catch them, but on seeing the resulting lopsided grin that was flashed her way instantly eased her embarrassment and filled her with such affection. She barely recognised herself anymore and she revelled in the feeling.

"I take it our guest has arrived?"

Emma's smile faded at the mention of the douche and nodded her reply as they walked, this didn't go unnoticed.

"I wish you to be with me at all times my Saviour, you have nothing to fear"

She glanced at her Queen and smiled as they neared the throne room, both in their own way had said their silent apologies, but unfortunately their time alone was about to come to an abrupt end.

"I assure you my Queen I won't be letting you out of my sight for a second"

Regina smirked but her eyes conveyed so much more as she squeezed her knights arm before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Let's get this over with then shall we?"

"Introducing Lord Ruel Baines of Syon your Majesty"

Chambers bowed his head before stepping aside to allow the Lord to drop to one knee in front of the occupied throne and lower his head respectfully.

Emma couldn't help it, her top lip curled in disgust as she stood slightly to one side of Regina with her arms folded across her chest in a protective stance, which didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Your Majesty thank you for receiving me on such short notice. I know I wasn't due to visit until winter had broke. I trust I haven't caused you any inconvenience?"

The Queen feigned a smile and signaled with a wave of her hand for the Lord to rise.

"Do what do I owe this unexpected visit Lord Baines?"

Ruel flashed a knowing smile at Regina, one that made Swan think that there was more between them than what her Queen had let on. The thought made her skin crawl.

"I was simply in the area your Majesty. I could not leave without finding out if you required anything from me? As always I am at your service"

His eyes raked her body, leaving no doubt to why he was really at the palace.

'What the fuck would she need from a slime bag like you?'

Emma thought glaring openly at the Lord and momentarily forgetting her surroundings. How dare he look at her Queen like that!

"Also I may have some interesting news regarding Snow White!"

Finally Regina's interest was peaked and a look of pure hatred fell upon her stoic face as she leant forward on her throne.

"But if your Majesty would permit maybe we could discuss that in private?"

'Snow White? Holy fuck!' And wait, he is so lying!'

Swans thoughts raced in her head, she hadn't giving it a thought about the ongoing war between her parents and her one true love, to be fair Regina had never mentioned it either. The last thing she needed was to get caught up with that old wound. And furthermore her in built lie detector was going crazy.

"Yes of course Lord Baines. But for now you and your men must be weary. A feast had been laid out in the great hall for you all to enjoy. Once you are rested we will reconvene"

With that The Queen suddenly rose to her feet and everyone bowed their heads except for Swan who still had her eyes fixed on their visitor. She still hated him!

"Thank You for your gracious hospitality your Majesty. I look forward to receiving your company later..in private"

'Over my dead body will you see MY WIFE! In private'

The Saviour seethed to herself angrily.

Regina nodded in reply, she looked irritated but it quickly faded when she glanced at her knight and with just a look gave the signal she was ready to leave.

Swan unfolded her arms and walked purposefully beside her Queen as they made their way out of the throne room, she couldn't help but look back at the Lord to find his piercing blue eyes staring back at her and a twisted smirk covering his face. She however did not see Chambers pull the Lord to one side the moment the doors closed behind them.

"How long is he staying?"

Swan asked following her Queen into her meeting room.

Regina looked back at her knight over her shoulder and smirked. The jealousy was radiating from the tall blonde and she found she liked the feeling that ensued within her.

"I take it you do not favour Lord Baines?"

She replied already knowing the answer but wanted to see what reaction she would receive.

"I don't trust him your Majesty and further more I believe him to be just making up excuses to be here with you"

The Queen raised an eyebrow at this then turned fully to face her knight, whose opinion had grown important to her of late.

"And what would have you think that?"

Swan held her head high and looked the Queen straight in the eyes.

"Let's just say I know when someone is lying and today he lied whilst referring to Snow White"

She kept her tone steady, the last thing she wanted to do was to mention her family.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and stared back at her knight.

"Hmmm I thought the same dear, it will be interesting to see what he has to say for himself later, don't you agree?"

Emma stiffened and smiled but it failed to reach her eyes.

"Ah yes this private meeting he is so insistent on"

Hearing the bitterness in her knights tone, the Queen sauntered over to her stopping only when they were toe to toe and eye to eye.

"What do I have to do to put your mind at rest regarding our visitor hmm?"

She asked reaching out a hand to brush blonde locks out of stormy green eyes.

Swan captured her hand and pressed her lips against the soft skin of her palm, and smiled to hear a sharp intake of breath.

"I think you are already aware of what I want your Majesty"

Regina raised an eyebrow trying to look unaffected by her Saviours brazenness but failed miserably.

The air seemed to get sucked out of the room all at once, and the only sounds to be heard were the twin thudding of hearts and their audible breaths as their faces inched closer and closer as did their bodies.

They closed their eyes simultaneously, now breathing the same air, someone swallowed hard whilst the other trembled slightly in anticipation.

Swan could smell the sweet rich fragrant wine on her Queen's breath and was seconds away from stealing a taste when three loud knocks on the door had them jumping apart.

"Damn it!"

Regina laughed nervously and squeezed the hand that was still clutching her own before regretfully releasing it and walking back to her chair and taking a seat.

They gazed at each other briefly with small smiles etching their lips before the Queen composed herself and her stoic mask once again slipped into place.

"Enter"


	10. In Privite

CHAPTER 10

In Private

Lord Baines was clearly annoyed to see that the Queen's personal knight was once again by her side when he finally entered her meeting room, and yet again she was staring at him with nothing but contempt in her suspicious green eyes.

Flashing what he obviously considered a charming smile the Lord took the seat offered to him in front of Regina.

"You grow more radiant each time I see you my Queen. I am certain there is no other fairer than you"

In the past Regina had played with Ruel's attraction for her and perhaps could be accused of flirting back with him on occasion. But now in front of her knight she found he made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. She didn't want his attention at all.

Swan had grown quiet after their earlier conversation, her mood growing darker as the hours wore on, and now she had to stand and listen to the diarrhea spurting from this creeps mouth.

"You say you have news of the White Kingdom?"

Regina asked pointedly and completely ignored the Lord's compliments which made his face flush a little with colour.

She could feel her knights mood without having to even look at her, she recognised that she was feeling threatened, and knew it would quickly turn to anger. She knew this because she would be reacting exactly the same way if the roles were reversed.

The thought of her knight being intimate with another made her stiffen in her seat. They had almost kissed and the moment had felt magical and unguarded, and if it hadn't been for the interruption Regina knew she would have let her blonde Saviour have her right then and there. The thought alone heated her blood and weakened her resolve.

Clearing his throat Ruel nodded his reply.

"Indeed I do your Majesty but I must confess it is only rumours at this point"

The Queen raised an eyebrow then rose to her feet and walked over to a corner table to where a decanter of wine and two

goblets were sat.

"And to what rumours are you speaking of?"

She asked as she filled the goblets with dark red liquid before walking back over to the table and sat one down in front of her guest.

Ruel tipped his head in thanks and quickly drained half his glass before answering.

"A reliable source tells me that Snow White is secretly building a large army on the intent of invading your kingdom and putting an end to your reign"

Swan could see that even the Lord looked nervous as he spoke of Regina's nemesis and watched as dark eyes flashed angrily.

"I'll see her head on a platter first!"

Regina spat back with an evil chuckle and a shake of her long mane.

"Really Ruel you have wasted your time on delivering me such drivel. If Snow White wishes a war with me she will die and she knows it."

She took a sip of her wine before closing the gap between them.

"Now tell me why you are really here?"

'Busted ass hole'

Emma smirked as Ruel drained colour slightly and shot her a deadly glare in the process.

"Your Majesty if you would permit me but a few moments alone with you?"

He also stood and placed a daring hand on the Queen"s arm to guide her away from her Saviour, then lowered his voice so not to be overheard.

"I have the same question for you that I always have Regina. Surely by now you are considering…."

He paused suddenly and his blue eyes widened to feel a sharp tip of a sword pressed against his throat.

"You will address the Queen in an appropriate manor Lord Baines. And touch her again and you will lose your hand. Do I make myself clear?"

Regina felt her stomach clench in a rush of excitement and a flood of moist heat grew quickly between her thighs. No one but Emma had ever had such a physical effect on her before now, it was thrilling.

"How dare you!"

Ruel hissed not daring to move incase the deadly blade did its job.

"As you can see Ruel my knight is rather protective of her Queen"

With amusement shining behind her dark eyes Regina used her fingertip to lower the sword from his throat.

"You may stand down Swan"

She said quirking an eyebrow at the blonde who nodded her head, her expression like stone as she took a step back before she then turned back to face a livid Ruel who looked like he was ready to kill.

"You will receive the same answer as the last two times you have asked Ruel. I do not wish to marry you and I never will. So please save us both the embarrassment and refrain from asking me again"

The Lord's face burned with colour but he was nothing but persistent.

"Forgive me your Majesty but you know as well as I do that ruling alone leaves you open to all kinds of risks, together we would be a force to be reckon with, and of course you have to consider an heir for the future of the kingdom"

He replied tightly, but his anger was evident. This man was clearly use to getting what he wanted.

Swans hand gripped the hilt of her sword as she listened to Baines audacity and was about to intervene when Regina began to speak.

"Lord Baines let me make myself clear for the last time"

Regina was angry and her tone tight and deadly.

"There is no King, Prince or Lord for that matter in this entire realm that I have any desire to have at my side or to sire a child with"

Dark eyes briefly found her Saviours but she resisted the urge to give her a reassuring smile, as much as her heart demanded it right then, but her eyes spoke volumes to Emma and that was enough.

Lord Baines followed the brief interaction between the Queen and her knight and the one thing that was as clear as day to him was that he had zero chance with Regina whilst the blonde was at her side.

"And to show you there are no hard feelings you and your men are invited to join me tomorrow evening for dinner and merriment before you take your leave at first light"

Regina feigned a smile before returning to her seat.

"And now I will bid you good day. I have things to attend to"

Ruel bowed his head, realising he was being dismissed.

"Thank you for your time your Majesty"

He replied tightly, his smile fading when his eyes flitted to the smug blonde who winked back at him infuriating him even more.

Turning on his heels he marched out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Would you care to tell me what that was all about my Knight?"

Regina barely hid her smirk as she looked up at the blonde who sighed deeply, she looked uncomfortable and unusually shy and once again she was filled with an overwhelming affection for her.

"I don't know what you mean my Queen"

Emma mumbled back, trying to work out if the brunette was angry at her sudden outburst.

"I should think myself lucky that you are a far better protector of the throne than a truth teller"

Regina teased with a shake of her head, she wasn't stupid she knew exactly what her Saviours problem was.

Swan frowned it did not sit well with her that Regina was basically calling her a liar and decided on a whim to call her bluff.

"I don't like the way he so freely touches you my Queen, he is inappropriate"

Regina watched her knight closely, seeing the anger darken her sea green eyes and felt her stomach flutter.

"Yes his type mostly are especially Ruel however the whole party will be leaving soon, he will not get what he so obviously desires that I can assure you Emma"

She had no reason to put her tall blonde protector at ease but found that she very much wanted to and was pleased to see the worry evaporate from the caring eyes that were so intently gazing back at her.

"Will you require my presence this evening? I assume you will dine with your guest your Majesty?"

The Queen turned in her chair fully to face her knight who now had her eyes lowered to her booted feet.

"Why of course! Who else will protect my honour from Ruel's lecherous fingers"

They both smirked at this.

"Just refrain from killing him my dear we may need his army's support in the future"

Regina hadn't dined in the main hall since her knight had arrived, she realised this as she took her seat at the head of the table, before her guest and all her advisors including Chambers took theirs. She decided then and there that she greatly preferred their private dinners.

Swan was sat to her right and Lord Baines to her left where they both sat openly glaring at each other much to Regina's amusement.

"Do you plan on visiting your Summer Palace before winter is upon us my Queen?"

Baines asked holding out his goblet, which was quickly refilled by a waiting servant.

"It has crossed my mind once or twice Lord Baines, especially now the surrounding kingdoms are at peace, although if you're rumour proves true that may not be the case for long"

"We should have removed the Whites when we had the chance, they can never be trusted"

Chambers commented as he cut up the meat on the plate in front of him and received a round of murmured agreement from his fellow men.

"As much as I agree about the trust aspect where Snow White is concerned, no one wants an outright war Chambers. My fight is with her alone not her entire kingdom, that's something I should have realised much earlier than I did"

The Saviour sat back and listened and was a little taken back by her Queen's response, in a fucked up way she felt better knowing that her love only wanted her mother dead and not her entire kingdom.

"You still need to be ready if she decides to make an attack on you my Queen, we can't afford to be complacent. We still don't know for sure if Snow White and her idiot husband were involved in your recent problem with those bandits"

"Recent problem?"

Lord Baines asked flashing Regina a look of concern that she quickly waved off nonchalantly.

"It was more of a hiccup and one that between my knight and myself we cleared up very quickly"

"Ah yes rather convenient that you just happened to be at the right place at the right time Swan, wouldn't you agree?"

Chambers faked a sickly smile but his narrow eyes betrayed his suspicion.

The Saviour smirked and didn't miss the fiery glare that Regina shot the old man's way.

"Nothing convenient about it at all Chambers, I very much meant to be on that road, I'd say it ended up more of an inconvenience to those bandits wouldn't you?"

Regina smiled at this and flashed her knight an amused smile.

"Well I for one am glad that you arrived back unharmed my Queen"

Swan rolled her eyes as she listened to Baines fake charm roll off his vile lips, it made her cringe.

"Her safety will never be an issue again! Not whilst I am at her side"

She stared directly at Chambers until he uncomfortably looked away.

The Queen smiled at Swan, her dark eyes relaying her appreciation. No one had ever fully been on her side like Emma and she found it oddly comforting.

"Where did you say you are from again Swan?"

Lord Baines asked growing more suspicious by the second. He had never seen Regina so…. he thought about the word he was looking for and frowned inwardly realising he had never seen the Queen look so genuinely happy.

"I didn't"

Green eyes pinned the Lord down, her expression unreadable but her tone challenging.

"My knight is not from this realm Ruel, you will not know her family"

Regina added taking a side glance at her Saviour who was in the process of having her goblet refilled.

"Please humour me? I know of many other realms my Queen and I confess to being curious"

Baines stared back at the blonde more than aware of how much he was irritating her.

"Themyscira"

Swan said before draining half her drink and watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't know of if it Lord Baines because if you did you wouldn't be sitting here with us right now."

The Lord leant forward in his chair obviously confused by her statement, he wanted to know more and had no intention of giving up his line of questioning.

"Oh and why is that?"

Swan smirked as she also leant forward, there was no way she was going to let him try and intimidate her.

"Because you would be dead the second your footprints hit my shores"

Anger rushed the Lord's veins, how dare this stranger!

"That's the second time today you have threatened me Swan! There will not be a third"

Swan snorted into her goblet ignoring the deep sigh that left her Queen's lips, she knew she was losing her patience and it was only a matter of time before she made that known.

"We have enough dealing with true enemies and all this show of who has the biggest sword is ruining my appetite, so if you don't mind?"

Swan refrained from smirking at her Queen's words as her dark eyes fell upon her and simply nodded her head in understanding, whilst Baines muttered something unintelligible under his breath earning him a deadly glare.

Once dinner was over the night turned into various conversations around the table with the wine flowing plentifully. The Saviour sat back quietly observing it all and only speaking when asked a direct question. She was more focused on the joker sat opposite her who was openly flirting with Regina and getting braver the more that he drank.

Her anger started to rise when she watched him whisper something into her Queen's ear which resulted in a smirk forming on her perfect lips.

Her mind began to run away with her, imagining him making all sorts of lewd propositions to her Queen who seemed to be taking it all in her stride. This annoyed her greatly and the amount of wine she had consumed wasn't helping her darkening mood.

Baines knew exactly what he was doing and decided to annoy the blonde a little more, after all he hadn't forgotten that she dared put a blade to his throat.

"You look tired Swan, I can always accompany her Majesty back to her private chambers if you wish to retire, I can assure you she will be in the safest of hands"

He even had the nerve to wink at Regina as he finished speaking.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring Lord Baines?"

Swan snapped back irritably. She could feel her Queen"s eyes upon her but refused to meet her gaze.

"Your knight doesn't seem to know how to address nobility your Majesty, you should maybe consider her position"

Emma slammed her glass down causing a rush of hushed murmurs to filter around the table, and if looks could kill he would surely drop dead.

Regina raised an eyebrow at this and looked back at the Lord with disdain. 'Who the hell does he think he is' she thought with a shake of her head.

"Not that it is any of your business Lord Baines but my knight is very much of noble blood, she simply does not like you"

Swan snorted as Baines face flooded with anger and found she couldn't remove the smug smile from her face.

"Very well said my Queen, but now if you would excuse me for a few moments?"

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow then nodded when Emma flashed that beautiful smile that played havoc with her labido. It seemed that smile and those expressive eyes were etching deeper into her very soul.

"Of course Swan"

Swan bowed to her Queen before throwing a warning death glare to Baines before exciting the dining room.

"She's rather…..passionate your knight"

Lord Baines commented as he watched dark chocolate orbs follow the tall blonde until she had vacated the room.

"I can see your attraction for her"

Regina's heart lurched. Were her feelings that obvious? Was she already to the point that she could no longer hide how she felt for her knight?

Baines lent forward then lowered his voice to a bare whisper.

"If she is the reason you still refuse my proposal Regina then I am willing to turn a blind eye, in fact maybe the three of us could get to know each other a little better whilst I am still here? I rather like a feisty woman much more exciting than the submissive type, wouldn't you agree?"

Resisting the urge to set the Lord alight the Queen smirked and run a fingernail across his stubbled cheek.

"My knight would run her sword through you Ruel before she let you so much as lay a finger on me, you really shouldn't be so free with your words"

Everyone else around the large table assumed that the Queen and her guest were locked in a game of whispered seduction, including Chambers who was more than pleased, unfortunately it's exactly what the Saviour saw upon her return.

"Not if you forbid it Regina, what do you say we retire to your chambers? some time alone with me may change your mind"

Baines wiggled his eyebrows and used his best smarmy smile, the thought of him touching her in any way made her skin crawl.

It was then that the Queen noticed her Knight stood in the doorway, her eyes mixed with hurt and anger as she watched through blazing jealous eyes.

"As tempting as your offer is Ruel I shall have to decline"

She was pushing back her chair and rising to her feet before he could blink.

Every man at the table scrambled to their feet and bowed before their Queen.

"As riveting as this evening had been i am afraid for me it has come to an end, please enjoy the rest of your night gentleman, I bid you goodnight"

Chambers glared at Lord Baines and shook his head, their plan wasn't working and once again it was the Swan woman to blame. It was time to change tactics.


	11. Breaking Point

CHAPTER 11

Breaking point

Like a volcano ready to erupt, Swan followed her Queen back to her chambers, seething with every step she took. As was the norm she entered before the brunette and did a sweep of all the rooms. Neither woman was yet to say a single word.

"Will that be all?"

Swan asked tightly. She needed to get away from the Queen before her temper got the better of her. So many thoughts were waging war in her head that she needed to punch something, preferably Lord asshole Baines.

Regina raised an eyebrow then shook her head, she could see the anger swirling around darkened green eyes and smirked.

"Have you somewhere else to be Swan?"

She asked before walking over to the doors to her bedchamber and pushing them open.

"Would you care if I did?"

For the first time Emma thought about what she was saying as she snapped the words back and instantly began to regret her rashness. This was the supposed Evil Queen! This was the woman who crushed hearts for fun!

Regina paused in the doorway her own anger prickling.

"Really Saviour? such petulant behaviour is extremely unattractive, you would do well to remember who you are talking to"

Swan swallowed hard, her eyes fixed to her equally as frustrated Queen. It had gone too far now, she had to make her move, the lines had slowly started to get blurred, she knew this and had to get her mission back on track.

"If Baines hadn't of interrupted us earlier would you have allowed me to kiss you?"

Regina swallowed hard, a little taken back by the question but held her knights steady gaze. The answer was yes but her stubborn pride refused to allow her to respond and it made her angry with herself.

Swan sighed deeply recognising the inner battle that was taking place inside her Queen's head and decided on a different tactic.

"Look I get it, I told you the truth the other day and you're scared of how I make you feel, I know you Regina, I really know you! Your first instinct is to run because you think you don't deserve happiness, but you do more than most"

She could see the truth resonate behind the Queen's eyes and this alone gave her the courage to continue.

"I felt exactly the way you feel right now until I finally stopped fighting my feelings for you, and then it all made perfect sense"

The anger had drained from Regina's face to be replaced with confusion. It all felt so strangely familiar, so completely right.

"You know this has to stop Swan, I am not her, this love that is lost to you is not me! It can't be, I don't get to have what my heart desires, villains never do"

The blonde didn't miss how the words were spat bitterly, 'If only she knew she was jealous of herself' she thought before courageously taking a step towards the Queen.

"You look at me with her eyes, I know every inch of them, you speak with her lips, those very same lips I wanted today, you touched me with her hands, your hands Regina that make me feel something that I never thought was possible"

She couldn't help but drop her gaze to those said lips as she took another step closer.

"No more playing your Majesty, I won't let you run from what you feel, what we both feel"

Regina's hard stare faltered giving her away again! She knew that if she replied with anything other than the truth it would only be a blatant lie. And that really irritated her.

"Would it be easier for you if I just left the palace? left you!?"

Emma stopped in front of the shorter woman when she didn't respond, her eyes fixed to her dark stormy orbs that glinted back at her dangerously. She had hit a nerve.

"You will leave this realm only on my say so!"

Regina cursed inwardly hearing her own tight and strained words leave her lips. The thought of life without her knight was unthinkable and had reduced her to playing the Queen card. Pissed off! was an understatement.

"I will take that as a no then"

Swan smirked, despite knowing she was on thin ice, it sent a thrill through her body, that was until the force of nature standing in front of her flicked her wrist angrily and sent her flying back slamming hard against the nearest wall.

In a flash the Queen appeared in front of her in a haze of purple smoke and gripped her chin hard with her fingers and forced her to look up into her blazing dark eyes.

"Do not take that tone with me! I am your Queen and you will show me respect! Do I make myself clear?"

For what felt like eternity the two women glared at each other, neither moving a muscle or uttering a word until finally with a deep sigh the Saviour spoke.

"What makes you quite clear your Majesty is that those beautiful eyes of yours betray you, I know you want me just as much as I want you"

Never before had the Queen been so arousingly enraged, she did want this beautiful smug idiot! More than anything she had ever wanted before.

"So you want to bed me? A tale to tell your fellow knights?"

"I don't give a fuck about my fellow knights!"

Emma shot back, unable to stop her eyes from falling to the ample cleavage on display to her.

"Why don't you find out what I want? I know you like a challenge"

The Queen raised an eyebrow intrigued and amazed at her fearlessness all at the same time.

"You are are either the bravest knight I have ever encountered Swan or you're just an idiot who craves death, which is it I wonder?"

The blonde lips lifted into a lopsided grin.

"Well it's not death I crave right now your Majesty"

She let her eyes drop once again to the her full plump lips, gods she had missed running her tongue along that scar, it had always made her wife tremble beneath her, and she wondered now if her Queen would react the same.

"Doesn't bravery deserve a reward?"

Regina actually laughed and it was music to Emma's ears as there wasn't a trace of cruelness in the melodic sound she adored hearing so much.

"Maybe it does my dear Swan maybe it does"

Regina run a long black painted nail across a fair cheek beginning to enjoy their deadly game.

"How do you propose that i find out what it is you want my Saviour?"

She drawled revealing in the heated blush that coloured the blonde's throat.

"Is your Queen to be at your mercy? You were almost crazed with the need to touch me that time in your bed? what if I allowed it now?"

Swan swallowed hard she knew what Regina was attempting to do but now wasn't the time to let her seduction play out as much as her soul needed it, so instead she smiled back at her and leaned in until her lips were almost touching the arc of a perfect diamond studded ear.

"I can show you how well my mouth knows your body"

She felt the Queen's breath catch in her throat and bravely settled her hands on her shapely hips. The challenge was on.

"I know your deepest desires"

Unconsciously Regina moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, whilst trying hard to get her breathing back to an acceptable level.

She could feel her control slipping, her longing for her Saviour overpowering her senses, it was then that she finally lost her own battle and caved in.

"Then show me my knight"

Swan thanked the gods above and the stars in the sky, as she brushed her lips against the skin just behind her Queen's ear before kissing her neck and following a path to her throat, whilst her hands moved around her waist pulling them closer together.

Regina groaned, slipping her arms around her knights neck and burying her fingers in her golden hair as her eyes fluttered shut and her need began to take over.

"You always taste so sweet my love"

Emma murmured forgetting herself at just the mere feel of Regina in her arms, how she had missed her, how she needed her more than air, more than life itself.

"You hide so well your true desires but you never could hide from me your Majesty…."

Hoping her next move wouldn't get her fireballed out of existence she began to loosen the ties of the corset that the Queen was wearing until the material that hugged her encased breasts began to sag at the front and reveal more delicious swells of flesh.

Regina bit down on her lip unusually speechless as she allowed her Saviour to continue, because as much as she hated to admit it she was relishing every second of her intense attention.

Emmas hands settled now on her curvaceous backside unable not to squeeze the muscled cheeks beneath the tips of her fingers.

"Should you not at least kiss your Queen before…"

Regina was quickly silenced as the softest lips captured her own in a long, moist passion filled kiss. A kiss that set alight a long dead flame from within her. A kiss that felt like she was finally home.

"Patience was never your thing was it?"

Swan murmured against willing plump lips whilst moving them away from the wall and guiding them into the Queen's bedchambers.

"Do I have your complete trust your Majesty?"

She breathed the words against her Queen's parted lips before dipping her tongue inside for a quick taste, they both moaned at the result.

"Do you think I would be allowing this if you didn't my knight?"

Regina admitted raising an eyebrow when the talker woman took a sudden step back her eyes dark with unshed lust.

"As beautiful as you look in that dress Regina I think it's time you removed it for me"

She couldn't hide her surprise at such boldness neither could she deny the sudden throb between her thighs making her skin tingle in delight.

"Even though I had this gown made specifically for you my knight?"

Swans face lit up, it had bothered her seeing her Queen wearing a new dress, she had wrongly assumed that it had been for Baines.

"You thought it was for that imbeciles pleasure didn't you?"

With a slight smirk on her lips Regina knew that unaided it would take her a lifetime to get out of the dress, and for a split second she was unsure weather to do so until Swans smile wrapped around her heart.

Her life had been all about control, being controlled, then having to always have it. But now stood before her beautiful knight who was gazing back at her with so much passion in her eyes she realised if she was going to give up that constant urge, then it could only ever be to Emma.

"I prayed it wasn't for him my Queen"

For a few long drawn out minutes, the Saviour thought she was going to be denied then the goddess before her closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck.

"As much as I find the thought quite exciting to remove this dress in front of you, I fear you would have grown bored by the time I had managed it, after all I am a Queen and a bit more refined"

She kissed her knight before she could comment, then with a flick of her wrist purple magic engulfed them both.

Swan didn't open her eyes until her Queen broke their kiss and stroked her face. It was only then she realised that they were now laying in Regina's bed, naked and tangled in each other's arms.

"Is this more to your liking dear?"

Regina smiled as she watched her knight bite down hard on her bottom lip as her brain caught up with her senses and her eyes fell to their naked entanglement.

"Does my brave knight like what she sees?"

Emma nodded slowly her words drying in her throat, seeing Regina without her royal

Regalia and her hair loose and free was like sipping ice water on a scorching summer's day, she was simply breathtaking.

"Do you intend to just stare at me my Saviour? Or am I going to see this proof of yours?"

Snapping out of her Regina induced trance the blonde cupped her Queen's cheek, trying to calm her raging heart but it was futile, only her love had ever reduced her to being a love drunk fool and this version of her was in no way any different.

"Your beauty steals my words and weakens me my Queen. I should warn you that once I touch you I will be unable to stop"

Regina raised an eyebrow and as if it was the most natural thing in the world slipped her fingers into her Savior's hair and slid her naked body up against her forcing a groan from both of their lips, she had never been so intimate with anybody else so freely, it was exhilarating.

"It's just as well I don't need your words right now then isn't it my knight, your touch however is most definitely required and if you know me as well as you claim then you know what I expect of you right now!"

Emma let her eyes close briefly as her fingertips mapped the soft skin of her love's tanned back then rolled them over to settle herself on top of her.

"I know what the Queen expects yes! But I also know what it is you truly desire and that is what I am going to give to you"

"I am not this woman you think I am Swan, I take what I want and you are no exception."

Regina flipped them back over so she was on top and straddled her knight, she had let her need to control go for a time and needed to gain some of it back.

The Saviour smirked knowing her love was unravelling fast and let her have the upper hand for the time being.

"You think we started any different in my realm?"

She said trailing her fingers down between the valley of her pert breasts and taking delight in watching her nipples tighten.

"This battle of dominance you kid yourself into thinking you enjoy is a mere mask I know it and you know it"

Regina swallowed hard unable to think straight as hands cupped her breasts and squeezed.

"Then tell me Swan what is it you think I want from you? And please don't be coy"

She shot back cursing inwardly as her skin flushed with colour.

Sitting up the knight quickly turned the tables and once again her Queen was beneath her and willingly spreading her legs so that she could fit her hips snugly between them.

"As you wish your Majesty"

Lowering her head Emma swiped her tongue across a stiff peak before sucking it hard into her warm mouth before releasing it.

"You want me to take you however I wish until you're screaming my name, you want my mouth and tongue buried between your thighs and then my fingers…."

Between words she continued licking and kissing fleshy mounds using her hands to squeeze and caress as she did.

Regina growled as her fingers tightened in blonde locks pulling her head closer to her heaving breasts needing more, so much more.

"I should flog you for speaking to your Queen like this"

"Yes you should and I may let you but not tonight…"

Swan dragged a hand down between them and cupped her heated mound.

"Tonight my Queen is about your pleasure, your needs"

She slipped two fingers into velvet wetness and smirked at the gasp that left blood red lips.

"Your body always betrays you my love"

Sharp fingernails dug into broad shoulders sinking into her flesh.

"Don't call me that….I am not her…."

Regina's hips bucked at the not so unwelcome intrusion, she rarely let a lover touch her in this way in fact if the truth be told unless demanded it just didn't happen, but now here she was with her Saviour touching her in places she would never allow before and she found she welcomed her, wanted her, maybe even needed her but she would be damned if she would let her know that.

"You are!"

The blonde sucked her bottom lip into her mouth then released it will a pop.

"You feel it, I know you do. Your body welcomes my touch as much as my flesh yearns for yours"

Regina moaned her response as her knight slowly and purposefully dragged her tongue along the scarred indent just above her top lip, before taking command of her mouth and ravaging her mercilessly.

Trembling with a desire she had never experienced before, the Queen's hands clung to her knights broad shoulders before exploring the expanse of her toned back with her fingertips and nails causing a deep groan to escape the blonde's throat.

Their bodies were pressed tight against one another as Swan began a slow grind with her hips causing a gasp from the beautiful woman beneath her. Hard tips of breasts scraped deliciously against each other as flesh heated and flowed with wet excitement.

Unconsciously Regina's thighs further parted, crying out for more of her Saviours mind blowing touch.

A breathless "God's" Slipped from her parted lips, now swollen from their ardent attack as her knight sucked on the throbbing pulse of her throat before kissing and nipping her way to the delicate skin that covered her neck and shoulders.

Needing more her hips lifted, pushing her slick swollen folds against her Knights pulsating desire and they both cried out at their intimate connection.

Emma once again found her Queen's lips and felt delirium as the brunettes tongue slipped into her mouth to taunt and tease her towards the brink of madness, whilst her hips picked up speed and they both moaned at the resulting feeling.

Regina's hands now gripped taut muscled buttocks, keeping them tightly meshed together as their passions inflamed and steadily grew. Nothing had ever felt as good, having her Saviour between her thighs, her bare breasts rubbing deliciously against her own, their tongues dancing together erotically.

There was something so intimate about their slick naked bodies moving as one, it brought a sting of tears to her darkened lust filled eyes.

"Regina?"

The Saviour breathed, slowing her hips and brushing away an escaped tear from her Queen's flushed cheek.

"What is it? Do you want me to stop?"

Swallowing hard and unable to speak, Regina shook her head and brought her hands to her knights face and gazed into her bright green eyes.

"Don't ever stop"

Then she was crushing their lips together in a heady passion filled kiss whilst their body and souls once again became one.

"I can hear you thinking my Queen"

Swan murmured tightening her hold on her love as she spoke.

"Are you having regrets?"

Regina lifted her head from the shoulder it had been resting upon and kissed the smooth skin before her dark gaze lifted and met with the most handsome face she had ever seen.

"The only regret I have is leaving your bed that night in your chambers, it was foolish of me"

Swans concern quickly evaporated and a crooked grin broke out across her face.

"I regret you left me that night too"

She teased pressing her lips against her Queen"s temple and chuckling.

A smirk curled Regina's lips as she slid herself on top of her Knight, pressing her thigh between her long firm legs and earning a sharp intake of breath.

"Then consider yourself fortunate that I never make the same mistake twice Saviour"

Emma bit down on her lip as the Queen's seductive voice caused her stomach to twist in excitement

"Tell me my knight"

Suddenly Regina's lips were brushing her ear before her teeth tugged lightly on the sensitive lobe.

A moan escaped Swans mouth, her fingers losing themselves in dark hair, her body instantly responding like it always did to her touch alone.

"Other than dancing fingers and eager tongues how else did your Amazons give each other pleasure?"

Green eyes widened, not for a minute expecting the question posed.

"W..what?"

Regina smirked, hearing the tremor in her Saviours tone. She had to admit she loved reducing her to a fumbling mess.

"Oh come now my knight"

She kissed her way along a strong jaw until finally reaching her lips.

"You heard me exactly right, shall I tell you what I think? or would you rather I show you?"

Swan closed her eyes and swallowed hard as her heart raced and her sex throbbed in reply.

"S...show me!"

The Queen sucked the blondes lip into her mouth then let it go suddenly with a salacious grin.

"You chose wisely my handsome knight"

'Gods she is going to kill me!'

Emma closed her eyes, losing herself immediately to the feel of Regina's hungry lips as they kissed a path down to her navel.

"You know it is not unheard of for two women to lay together in this realm my knight"

Swan opened her eyes to peer down at her love as she felt her smaller hands stroke her thighs before pushing them further apart for her pleasure.

"Then put your hand between my legs my Queen, we need your magic and you know why so don't ask it!"

Emma grinned at the scowl that appeared on her lovers face, it made her yearn for home, yearn for her wife even more.

Surprisingly Regina did what was asked of her and squeezed the soaked flesh between her thighs.

"You take liberties dear knight but I see you are every bit as wet for your Queen as I am for you"

She squeezed a little harder enjoying the feel of her saviours pleasure on her hand before casting the spell they both desperately wanted.

"Fuck Regina!"

Emma groaned as a familiar feeling tugged at her insides before she felt her cock begin to grown between her legs.

"So good…"

Regina grinned before taking the opportunity to capture the blonde's lips in a long moist kiss as she stroked her knight to readiness, she nipped and sucked their tongues battling for supremacy.

"Do you really think that with this…."

She squeezed the cock tighter in her grip drawing a guttural moan from her knight.

"That you can finally tame the Evil Queen's heart? Is that it hmmmm?"

Smirking swan stole another kiss before flipping them over and pinning her Queen to the mattress before answering the question.

"Well your Majesty if you think I'm good with a sword your be amazed with what I can do with this"

Her eyes lit up when Regina giggled actually giggled before pulling her back to her mouth and rewarding her with another round of hot steamy kisses.

"You are a wonder to me dear swan"

She admitted briefly dropping her facade and stroking her cheek with a tenderness she wasn't at all use to.

"I shouldn't allow you to make me feel this way…..you are too dangerous"

Emma kissed the fingers that traced her lips before dropping her mouth to her throat.

"If you insist on thinking…."

She murmured kissing her way down her body until she reached the short crop of dark curls between her legs.

"Think about me making you cum with my tongue"

Regina moaned as her thighs were parted with gently hands and clutched at the blonde's hair with her fingers as her tongue suddenly parted her swollen folds.

"A..am I supposed to be shocked by your vulgarity?"

She bit out breathlessly as her hands left the blonde head only to clutch the sheet beneath her as renewed wetness flooded her core. She couldn't ever recall being this aroused by another's hand, this wet and ready.

"On the contrary your Majesty, your supposed to enjoy it. And furthermore I promise that you will"

Despite herself the Queen cried out, her face and neck flushing with heat as her Saviour worshipped her with her lips and tongue bringing her so close to the brink of delicious release and then denying her that pleasure until she thought she would lose her mind.

Hearing a throaty growl of frustration from above her, Swan kissed the throbbing hooded pulse between her loves legs before moving back up her slick writhing body and capturing her mouth hungrily.

Regina's hands clutched the blonde head as her mouth was invaded with a tongue coated in her own essence, she tasted good on her knights lips. She could feel how hard and ready Emma was for her and whimpered at the thought of her being inside her, she wanted to wait not a second longer to find out.

"I..inside me...please I need…"

Swan groaned loudly. The thought of it making her head swim as adjusted their position until the tip of her phallus disappeared between wet fleshy folds and they both moaned in delight, she felt her lover's fingers splay across her lower back and her hips roll up against her urging her to sink deeper.

Regina's head was thrown back against the pillow her breathing harsh, she waited for the sharp sting of pain that she had grown unaccustomed to during her marriage to the king as he mounted her roughly and took only his pleasure, he didn't even bother to undress himself or her for that matter before leaving her alone in floods of tears, but it didn't come, this time the pain didn't come.

Emma silently watched the array of emotion darken her Queen's eyes before kissing her softly and bringing her back to the present as she began to move slowly between her legs filling her inch by glorious inch.

"Em ma"

Moaning her name the Queen allowed herself to move in sync with her Saviour even hooking one leg around her waist so she could take her deeper.

Swan groaned as she took her time wanting to show her that sex wasn't always about just fucking, wanting her to experience what making love entailed and judging by the small gasps, whimpers and moans coming from the lips that were pressed against her throat she was doing a good job so far.

With every slow thrust she sank deeper into slick heat loving being wrapped so tightly by her love, her mouth bathed heaving breasts in wet open mouthed kisses and occasionally sucking a tight hard nipple between her lips enjoying the cries from the woman beneath her as she did.

"Gods I love being inside you"

A long harsh moan escaped Regina's parted lips, she was discovering very quickly that hearing her Knights aroused tones was just as intoxicating as having her buried deep within her.

"I will not break my Saviour….take my body and devour it until there's nothing left of me to give"

'Holy fuck! She will be the death of me'

"Fuck your Queen! And that is an order"

A guttural growl left Swans lips as she pulled almost all the way out of the brunette before slamming back into her over and over again until neither of them knew their own name.

She knew her Queen was finally letting go as her smaller body moved with her rolling hips taking everything she had to give her, she held her small waist with her hands keeping her pinned to the bed as she thrust harder and deeper whilst sharp fingernails scraped the soft skin of her back before once again clutching her sweat soaked shoulders.

"Yesss yesss gods yesssss Em ma. Please don't stop, don't stop"

Not even caring that she was begging Regina clung to her younger lover as her mind and body finally gave in completely to the sheer amount of pleasure tearing through her veins, she couldn't hold on much longer.

Their eyes suddenly fused together whilst Swan continued to move inside her creating a flaming heat which was losing control from within her. She moaned long and hard as her slick walls clenched around the delicious hard flesh that continued to thrust and own, thrust and own.

"You feel so good love, so good"

Swan murmured against the brunettes lips as she thrust faster towards their inevitable release. From experience she knew Regina was teetering on the edge of oblivion, her dark locks clung to her flushed face, her skin coated it a fine sheen of perspiration, her breasts heaving and nipples deliciously tight and hard against her tongue. It was time to unravel the Evil Queen.

"Cum for me my Queen"

Regina's eyes flew open. Her back arching sharply as her orgasm hit her like a blast of the strongest magic and sent her spiralling out of her mind and into a world of delicious heart stopping pleasure that was sure to end her for good.

Hearing her name huskily screamed from blood red lips, and the scrape of nails breaking the skin that covered her back was enough to send the Saviour over the edge as her body stiffened and a hoarse cry escaped her lips. Her hips slowed but continued deep sharp thrusts as she exploded within tight slippery flesh until every last drop of her was infused with her love's own sweet essence.

Regina's thighs tried to clamp shut as she screamed into her knights throat and gripped the blonde head with her fingers refusing any kind of break in their contact as her hot seed pumped into her pulsating flesh making them one.

"Fuck baby I need you again!"

Emma growled as she felt her cock begin to harden within its warm sheath, she knew it was as much the enchantment her love had caste as it was her own insatiable hunger for the woman she was buried deep inside.

Whimpering at the feel of her knight swelling once again inside her, Regina was doubting her ability to go again when the tip of the most talented tongue circled her nipple before hungrily sucking it into the warm caverns of her mouth.

"Ohhhh gods"

And that was all it took for the desire to inflame within her chest and drench her inner thighs as they fell apart to once more welcome the slow but deep thrusts that scraped deliciously against her sensitive swollen flesh.

Letting slim jutting hips go, swan hands travelled to perfect breasts to worship more thoroughly whilst her mouth and tongue abused the hard tips with abandon.

"So close….fuck! R'gina, you taste so good"

A slow deeply satisfying smile curled the brunettes lips as her body met every slow pleasurable thrust with equal intensity. She tightened her hold on her Saviour so that their sweat soaked flesh was melding together, desperate to remain as one.

Regina knew she was done for, knew that she would never be able to get enough of Emma Swan as she felt the stirrings of insane pleasure building once again from the pit of her stomach and spreading like a rampant fire to every last nerve ending, only to conclude with an explosion of feelings that left them both weak and clinging to each other as they slowly returned from the stars above panting with short harsh breaths.

"So beautiful"

Swan murmured, slowly slipping out of her Queen which caused a whimper from her perfect lips then kissing her softly before rolling onto her back.

Regina was still lost in her pleasure filled haze as she was wrapped up in strong loving arms and held like she was a precious artifact, she returned her knights kisses blindly and lost her fingers in her long blonde hair, almost afraid if she didn't the miracle holding her would disappear and leave her broken, just like she had once found her.


	12. In Sickness And In Health

CHAPTER 12

In Sickness and In Health

Swan had spent a rare day mostly alone. Her Queen had been in an all day meeting with her Chancellor discussing the financial state of the Kingdom and in turn had given the blonde a well deserved day off and her first real chance of trying to find the amulet she needed.

Of course her search had proved futile. Emma knew Regina well enough to know that if the amulet was in the palace then it would be protected by a cloaking spell of some kind.

"Damn it"

She hissed having just searched every room that was adjacent to the Queen's chambers and coming up empty handed.

'Perhaps that's why she gave me the mirror?'

She suddenly thought as she left the chambers and headed to the training field to let off some steam. She felt bad. Felt like she was betraying her Queen despite the fact that in the long run it was all for her and their unborn child's benefit.

She knew she was almost there, she almost had Regina's heart, her dark expressive eyes always told her much more than her words and lately since their first joining that love she needed was beginning to shine bright.

Once she was certain, she would call upon Storybrooke's Queen and hopefully get the information she needed to find the precious amulet and get home to her family.

Regina smiled as she heard the door to her bedchamber click open, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was, her hearts quickening pace told her all she needed to know. The thumping headache she had been cursed with for the day was quickly forgotten.

Very soon she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips brush against her ear. They had barely touched and already she was trembling in anticipation.

She still felt deliciously bruised from the previous night's sex filled marathon, could still feel her knight's unique touch, the thought alone left her dripping with a desire so foreign so welcoming.

"Your catch a cold stood out here"

Swan inhaled the scent of her lover, her Queen and smiled to feel her hands cover her own.

"Well then it's just as well that I have you to keep me warm my knight"

Regina turned in the strong arms that held her and immediately reached for the face that she was falling in love with and drew her in to taste her lips.

Very quickly both their passions were re fuelled, the day had seemed longer than usual, their need for each other more desperate as the hours passed.

The Saviour moaned into her lover's mouth as her nimble fingers unbuttoned her shirt then pushed it from her broad shoulders, her skin instantly broke out into a mass of goosebumps as her Queen's lips and fingers worked their magic.

The unfortunate need for air forced them apart but in that time the blonde took the opportunity to untie the belt around Regina's waist and watch with lustful

eyes as the silk fell apart to reveal her flawless naked figure.

"You are so beautiful. I have missed you"

The Queen closed her eyes and moaned as a combination of her knight's mouth and the cool night air against her flesh made her tremble in delight. Her head spun as those same lips burned a path from her throat to her breasts where they lingered to lick and suck her tight stiffening nipples before moving further down.

"I missed you too my Knight"

Swan dropped to her knees, her hands settling on her lovers sharply hips to pull her closer to her hungry mouth. She smiled against the smooth olive skin to feel fingers push into her hair and tighten.

"Gods please!"

Regina's breathless whimper ignited a flame that scorched the Saviours blood and made her entire being throb with need.

"I have thought of nothing but you and your touch all day"

The words spoken elicited a moan from the blonde before she parted her Queen's moist folds with her tongue and quickly immersed herself in all that was Regina.

She shot up in bed, her head still thick with sleep and unsure of what had woken her so abruptly, and then the banging on the door started again.

"Ok ok I'm coming already!"

Swan shouted moodily and pulled a sleeping shirt over her head as she stumbled over to the door and yanked it open.

It had become a habit of Swan's to leave Regina's bed chambers before the sun arouse in the sky and creep back to her own room before anyone noticed.

Of course the guards posted outside the Queen's private chambers were neither deaf or stupid, it was a certainty that they would have heard their Queen cry out her pleasure into the nights sky before Swan had gathered her up into her arms and carried her to the bed where they continued to make love for the rest of the night. No one would repeat what they heard in fear of being on the end of The Evil Queen's wrath.

"Clara? What is it? Regina? Is she ok?"

Immediately concerned she pulled the handmaiden into her room and left her standing by the open door whilst she continued to dress.

"The Queen is quite unwell Swan, I thought I should fetch you"

Emma cursed as she pulled on her boots, they stood too long on that damn balcony last night!

When Swan finally made it to the Queen's chambers, Madeline who was the royal healer, was already there mixing herbs together in a wooden bowl.

"How is she?"

She asked, keeping her voice low so not to startle anyone.

The older woman raised her head and smiled back at her.

"She has caught a nasty fever, poor thing. She was asking for you Swan"

Emma returned the smile and moved closer to the bed where Regina slept, she frowned to see her face void of makeup or any colour at all.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

She asked sitting down besides the Queen and taking her hand in her own, she didn't notice the raised eyebrow of surprise now on the healer's face.

"Yes actually, could you instruct Clara to have a lukewarm bath prepared, it will help to bring down her temperature. She refused to move earlier, always so stubborn, even as a child"

"I might be sick old woman but my ears work perfectly fine"

Regina managed a small smile when worry filled green eyes were suddenly upon her.

"I do not wish to bath! How many more times do I have to say it?"

Swan chuckled giving her Queen's hand a squeeze whilst Madeline tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into her Swan whilst I finish preparing the medicine that she will no doubt refuse to drink"

The healer rose to her feet, shot an unimpressed glare Regina's way before taking her bowl and leaving the bedchambers.

"You know she is a healer, maybe you should do as she asks?"

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow at her Queen who in return let out a long unsteady breath then stuck out her lip and pouted adorably.

"My head hurts too much to walk, I feel dreadful my knight I just need to sleep. If she comes back, have her thrown in the dungeon along with that foul smelling concoction, and that's an order"

Swan chuckled, her Queen maybe sick but she certainly hadn't lost her sass.

"I should never have allowed you to have your wicked way with me on my balcony, and they have the nerve to label me evil, you should know that I hold you fully responsible"

Regina closed her eyes and sighed as her Saviour stroked her head then pressed her lips against her heated forehiead.

"Right now all that is important is your recovery, you can come up with ways to torture and punish me later"

Wearing a sympathetic smile Swan leaned in close,

"I'm sorry you're sick but I'm not sorry for last night, it was….."

Regina opened her eyes despite knowing it would make her head pound a little bit harder, she chuckled on seeing her knight with a thoughtful expression as she search for the right words regarding their shared night of passion.

"It was beautiful my knight, as are you"

She whispered letting her eyes close once witnessing the bright smile that covered her Saviour's face.

"A few hours sleep is all I need"

Emma leaned down kissing her temple and stroked her clammy forehead, hoping that it was just sleep that was needed.

The Saviour heard Chamber's voice as she poured herself a drink in the Queen's sitting room and quickly put down her goblet to head him off before he made his way inside.

"What are you doing Swan? Get out of my way"

Chambers seethed as the blonde opened the door and immediately blocked his path, and by the looks of it had no intention of moving.

"The Queen is unwell, now is not the time to bother her"

Swan answered folding her arms firmly across her chest.

"Tonight's festivities has been cancelled until she says otherwise. Lord Baines may as well take his men and return to where they came from."

The older man glared back at her with disdain.

"Lord Baines will remain here as our guest until he has spoken to his Queen, don't think I don't see what you are trying to do Knight Swan, she may have a soft spot for you at present but it won't last, she will soon tire of you, just remember that"

Swan menacingly closed the gap between them, a sneer plastered on her face.

"Leave now before I do something you will regret"

Chambers smirked, seemingly unaffected by the knights demeanour.

"It is you that will have the regret if you think for one minute that the Queen has any other interest in you other than what lays between your legs, take some advice and return to your own land whilst you still can"

Emma was taken aback by the obvious threat and the fact he correctly guessed the recent change in their relationship but regardless she kept her expression unreadable, she couldn't fathom as to why he wanted rid of her so desperately and had the feeling it wouldn't be too long before she discovered his motive.

"Thanks for the advice old man but I am quite content right here, now if you don't mind my Queen needs me"

With glowering eyes the advisor shook his head and turned quickly on his heels.

"You have been warned Swan"

He hissed pushing the guards out of his way as he marched away from Regina's chambers leaving the knight glaring after him.

Madeline was hovering over the Queen who was moaning in her sleep when Swan returned, the older woman looked instantly relieved to see her.

"Have that bath prepared immediately Swan, if we don't get her temperature down and soon I fear the worst"

Emma was turning on her feet and running out of the door shouting for Clara before the healer had even finished speaking.

Regina moaned and pushed weakly at her knights broad shoulders as she rushed with her in her arms into the sitting room where the bath tub stood full and waiting in front of the roaring fireplace.

'She will kill me for sure!'

She thought before pressing her lips to her Queen's burning forehead.

"This is for your own good love"

She whispered taking a deep breath before lowering her precious load carefully into the water.

The Queen whimpered but refused to let her knight go as the cooled water soaked through her night dress and covered her heated flesh, her eyes rolled in her head as she still battled to stay awake.

"Clara be a dear and get the fire going in the Queen's bedchambers, and make sure there is a clean sleeping shirt ready and warmed"

The handmaiden curtsied to the healer before rushing off to complete her chores.

"How long does she have to stay in here? She's shivering!"

Swan asked sharply whilst holding Regina as close as the bath would allow.

Saying nothing Madeline joined them and pressed her hand against the Queen's forehead.

"It's working, she needs to stay in the water for as long as it takes for me to brew some more herbs"

She answered smiling down at Emma warmly.

"She's lucky to have such an attentive knight, you are doing her proud Swan and I will be sure to tell her once she is recovered"

Emma sighed deeply but smiled up at the older woman.

"That's if she doesn't fireball all our arses out of existence first"

Many candle marks passed as the Queen slept fitfully whilst crying out every now and then to an unseen assailant. Swan could barely stand the thought of her in any kind of pain. It left her scared and restless.

Madelaine smiled softly and patted the blonde's hand, she was certain she had never seen anyone show such concern for Regina and found it rather touching.

"The Queen is strong Emma, fear not, in a few days time she will be barking her orders as usual and driving us both mad"

Swan managed a smile but didn't once take her eyes from Regina's sickly pale features.

"Hearing her voice can't come quick enough for me"

She mumbled knowing she was giving her feelings away far too much, but she didn't care.

"Get some rest I will sit with her"

The healer suggested but sighed in defeat at the blonde's quick shake of her head.

"I'm not leaving her but thank you for your kindness, you should retire for the evening yourself, I will have a guard fetch you if there is any change"

"As you wish"

The older woman stood then placed the palm of her hand against her Queen's cheek.

"She is still feverish, you will need to keep her cool, I know you are capable of tending to her. You may find if she wakes that she will be quite delirious but you are not to panic Emma it will only be the fever. Keep her hydrated if you can it will help."

Emma agreed to her instructions, confident that she would cope with the coming night.

"I will have a meal arranged for you, it's pointless you getting sick too, maybe you will even tempt the Queen if she awakes, but only broth and water, her stomach will not endure much else"

"Thank you Madelaine, you are most kind"

Swan knew that most of the maids and servants cared little for the Queen or her well being and was surprised at this woman's genuine commitment.

"How come you are not like the others?"

The healer looked surprised by the sudden question and smiled warmly.

"She was once a very joyful kind child, until her mother's wickedness turned her heart cold. I can still see that girl out riding her guards on that horse she loved so much and her laugh….. well it would fill the summer palace with joy"

Her blue eyes crinkled as sadness washed through them.

"It's been many a year since I last heard that laugh, well that was until you came into her life"

Emma swallowed hard as hot tears suddenly filled her eyes, her hatred for Cora and Gold and even her own wretched grandfather grew by the day, as did her pride for what her wife had endured and overcome to become the amazing woman she was, and god how her heart ached for her now.

Emma had lost track of how long she had sat by her Queen's bedside gazing at her fever stricken face, she still was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen even in her current predicament.

Needing to relieve herself she leant over and pressed her lips against Regina's clammy temple.

"I won't be long sweetheart, you need to wake up for me now ok?"

Tears prickled her tired eyes when no response came, she felt so useless and hated every second of it.

She was quick to take care of her business and on returning stopped mid step on hearing a noise come from the Queen's bedchamber, it wasn't until she reached the open door that her eyes widened to find her love thrashing around in the bed seemingly in pain.

"No mother please I'm sorry! Don't punish me again I will try harder...please!"

Emma rushed over to the bed knowing the fever now had its tightest grip on her Queen. Caring not for the consequences she climbed on the large bed and gathered the brunette up in her arms ignoring her flailing hands as they lashed out at her.

"Please don't punish me again mother!"

The blonde swallowed back her tears and held Regina tighter.

"No one's ever going to hurt you again, you have me now love, you will always have me that I promise you"

Her words seemed to have a calming effect on Regina and then the hands that had been trying to push her away were suddenly clinging to the back of her shirt tightly.

"Em ma?"

"Yes my Queen, you're safe now"

The blonde assured pressing her lips against the top of a dark head.

"It's so good to hear your voice"

Regina moved in her Savior's arms so she could look up into her eyes, and despite how sick she was, the very sight of the blonde mop of curls and scared green eyes brought a smile to her lips.

"A..am I truly her my knight? Am I your one true love?"

Swallowing hard Swan ran her thumb across her Queen's cheek and felt her tremble in her arms, and finally let her tears fall.

"You are the love of my entire life Regina, it has always and will always be you!"

Frightened dark eyes stared back at her before a trembling hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

"My Saviour, my knight, my love!"

Emma cried as she watched unconsciousness take her Queen once again, she guessed this life altering moment would be swallowed up by the fever and forgotten. And that really hurt.

It was deep into the night when the healer had quietly entered the Queen's bedchamber to check on her, she wasn't expecting what she found, but it brought a smile to her face regardless.

The Queen was wrapped up in her knight's arms, her head laid on her chest and her hand splayed across her heart. It was a beautiful unexpected sight.

Using just a candle to light her way, Madelaine dragged a blanket over them both and smiled down at the unsuspecting couple.

"It seems you are the best cure for our Queen Emma Swan"

She whispered before exiting the chamber as soundlessly as she had entered.

As predicted by Madeline a few days later the Queen was indeed sat up in her bed barking out her orders irritably. To say the least she was an unbearable patient which came as no surprise at all to Swan who was well practiced, after all she was married to the woman.

"Regina the kingdom is not going to fall down if you spend the next few days in bed is it? Stop being unreasonable and please for the love of the gods just do as you have been told and rest!"

Swan bit down on her lip to hide her growing smirk as she watched the Queen huff and pout at her telling off, but she wasn't quite done yet.

"As your more than aware Swan I am surrounded by idiots. I trust no one but you with my kingdom and as your presence is required here that leaves no one. I am Queen I don't have the time to be sick."

This time Swan couldn't hide her smirk of amusement as her love finished her mini rant.

"Well I'm afraid my Queen"

She began leaning closer so that her lips were almost touching the curve of her ear.

"You're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it!"

Emma kissed her indignant lover's cheek then chuckled as she rose to her feet.

You're staying in that bed Regina until Madeline says otherwise. Don't make me have to restrain you"

Dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as Regina snorted indignantly.

"I would like to see you try Saviour"

She shot back menacingly but the playful glint her eyes gave her away.

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that"

Swan chuckled at the mock glare she received, she loved their banter but all it seemed to do was remind her of her wife and with that came a feeling of longing, and a strange kind of loneliness. She missed her beautiful Madame Mayor.

"I shall have a bath drawn for you my Queen. Perhaps it will help to relax you and lighten your mood"

She didn't hang around for the biting reply she was sure to receive but she sure could feel those beautiful dark eyes boring into her as she left.

Despite not admitting it Regina had enjoyed her bath at least this one was warm, and had enjoyed the company of her Knight even more.

She was now back in a freshly made bed, had managed a little chicken broth and was feeling much better.

"I thought that fool would have left by now?"

Regina was surprised to hear that Lord Baines had remained at the palace until he could see her in person.

Swan shrugged her reply. She knew exactly why he was still hanging around. He didn't take no for answer, she would give him that.

"I'm starting to think that the only way to get rid of him is by me running him through with my sword"

The Queen chuckled whilst squeezing the hand that held her own, she found a jealous Swan rather endearing.

"I am starting to think that you don't trust me dear. Is that what this is? You think that now we have slept together that I will grow bored and replace you for him?"

Emma's face flushed red as a perfectly arched eyebrow raised and dark eyes fixed on her own.

"I think no such thing your Majesty. It's not you I don't trust that I can assure you"

She sighed deeply as she finished speaking and smiled wryly at her beautiful Queen.

"I can't help how I feel Regina and seeing that...that asshole paw all over you makes my blood boil"

Regina knew then that no one had ever felt so strongly for her, not like Emma did and the thought made her smile.

"He will not so much as breathe on me ever again my Knight. I will let you kill him first"

Swan smirked feeling instantly put at ease. As much as she detested Baines she really didn't want his blood on her hands. But if she had to kill him she would.

"Now if you have finished worrying I would very much like it if you would get in this bed with me"

Regina chuckled at the lopsided grin that covered her knights face as she rose to her feet and quickly discarded her clothing before climbing into the bed next to her and instantly wrapping her up into her strong arms.

"I would also like it if you were to still be here when I wake"

Swan raised an eyebrow. As happy as she was to know that Regina didn't want her to leave she was concerned about chins wagging.

"Are you sure? I mean are you not bothered by what your people might think?"

The Queen laughed as she looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Do you really think I care for what any of them think? And besides that I am sure we are already the topic of conversation among my guards and servants. Walls have ears dear knight"

Emma nodded in reply. They were pretty vocal when they made love and if truth be told she stroth to hear her Queen scream her name.

"Then I would love to wake up to you my Queen every morning if that's what you desire"

Regina pressed her lips against her Saviour's heart then cuddled back into her.

"You are what I desire dear Swan"


	13. The Saviour

CHAPTER 13

The Saviour

Swan had lost track of how long she had stood in the doorway to her Queen's bedchambers. The second her eyes had fell upon the brunette who was sat at her dressing table touching up her makeup all words had left her throat and the sound of her own heartbeat was like thunder in her ears.

Regina was dressed in a deep purple gown that showed of a mouthwatering amount of cleavage and her dark hair was piled on top of her head and peppered with sparkling jewels, she was simply breathtaking.

"Diamonds or sapphires?"

She blinked a few times then cleared her throat when realising she was being spoken to, her eyes met with amused dark orbs that had been watching her for the past ten minutes through the looking glass that she was sat in front of.

Smirking the Queen held up the two necklaces that hung from her painted fingers and waited patiently for an answer.

"Are you feeling unwell dear? You look a little dazed"

Closing the gap between them Swan placed her hands gently on her loves bare shoulders then met her gaze in the mirror.

"I think you're more than aware of what is wrong with me your Majesty. Did you choose this dress just to drive me insane all night?"

Placing a hand over her heart Regina feigned innocence.

"It is hardly my fault if you fail to control yourself Swan now is it? Now which one?"

Swan chuckled then reached out and took the diamond necklace from her Queen's fingers and proceeded to hang it around her neck and fasten it.

"Diamonds of course, After all they are said to be a girl's best friend"

"Who says?"

Regina shot back raising an intrigued eyebrow as she replaced the abandoned sapphire necklace back in its box.

Holding back the smirk that threatened to take over her face the Saviour leant down and kissed a bare shoulder blade whilst inhaling her loves unique scent.

"Just something I once heard"

She murmured as she continued kissing her way to Regina's neck.

Moaning deep in her throat the Queen's eyes closed and her head dipped to the side to allow her Knight further access.

"As much as I am enjoying those talented lips of yours I know what you're doing Swan and it won't work!"

Emma grinned against fragrant flesh and upped the ante by running her fingertips gently up and down her neck, knowing how much it inflamed her passion.

"I am simply worshipping my Queen"

She breathed the words into Regina's ear and felt the tremble that rushed the brunettes body and heard the gasp that escaped her parted lips.

"Y..you play a dirty game Saviour, but two can play at that"

With a wicked grin on her lips Regina turned in her chair and grasped the blonde's face between her hands before claiming her lips in a desperately hungry kiss that was full of so much tantalising promise that it curled Emma's toes.

It was so good that it took a few seconds for her to realise that the Queen's lips were no longer plundering her own and instead the woman was now getting to her feet feeling rather pleased with herself.

"Come Swan we have just this night to get through. I trust you will keep your temper in check?"

Sighing deeply Swan rose to her full height knowing she had been defeated and shrugged.

"That depends on him my Queen but I won't go out of my way to cause you any trouble, you have my word"

Regina smiled, she knew her Knight better and knew that the hostility between the two would begin the very second they stepped into the same room.

"It's endearing that you believe that dear"

She straightened Swans cloak as she spoke and caste her ravenous gaze over her leather clad body, she almost gave in and let her take her that minute.

"You look most dashing my Knight. It pleases me greatly to have your company tonight"

Swan smiled and was flattered by the words. As much as she didn't want to go and play nice with the douche she was proud to be able to accompany her Queen.

"It pleases me greatly to be the one at your side"

Neither was sure who initiated the kiss but it was half a candlemark later before Regina reluctantly removed her Knights hands from her breasts and scolded her playfully before using magic to straighten out their appearance.

"You are a bad influence on me Swan! I shall be forced to punish you later"

Regina teased pressing her lips once again to the blondes who smirked back at her suggestively.

"Then I can't wait until later your Majesty"

Emma returned the kiss wholeheartedly but pulled away before things once again got out of hand. It seemed keeping their hands and lips to themselves was a proving difficult for them both.

"You look ravishing my Queen"

Swan glared at her nemesis as he took Regina's hand and brought it to his lips, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face directed at her.

The Queen wore her fake smile well as she always did on these occasions and cringed as his mouth touched her skin. It would be a miracle if the evening ended without her Knight killing him.

"I am most relieved to see that you have fully recovered from your fever"

Swan couldn't take her eyes off him or remove the stone cold expression etched on her face. It was a terrible reminder of Robin Hood, the thought of him with her wife still to this day made her feel physically sick. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice.

"I am quite well thank you Ruel, now please go eat and drink with your men"

'And leave me alone!'

She thought not needing to so much as glance at her Saviour to know how she was feeling she could taste the tension rolling off of her in waves.

"Thank you for your hospitality your Majesty, I do hope you will save me a dance later"

Swan bit her cheek so hard that she broke the skin and could taste the metallic tang of blood on her tongue. She watched him swagger back towards his table the whole time wondering what would be the quickest way to take him down.

Regina forced back the smirk that threatened to spill across her face and shook her head when she was able to turn and look at her knight to see her glaring at the retreating lord.

"You can be somewhat menacing my dear...I like it"

That snapped the blonde out of it and she was soon flashing her Queen a wicked grin and her bad mood was quickly forgotten.

"Kathryn it is good to see you"

Regina smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time that night as her childhood friend curtsied in front of her before ignoring the traditional formalities and hugging the brunette tightly.

Lady Kathryn smiled brightly as she pulled away from the Queen then grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed one to Regina.

"It's been an age since we last met my friend I have to say you are looking radiant Regina"

Blushing the Queen sipped her drink and smiled.

"Thankyou dear, I take it married life is agreeing with you? Lord Peli certainly appears satisfied"

"Lord Peli is a boring old man Regina, I am merely a trinket for his arm but still the lifestyle is most satisfactory, if I am lucky I only have to warm his bed once a month"

The tall elegant blonde chuckled as Regina's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought, then followed her gaze as she seemed to be drawn to something or someone across the room.

"Now who is that glorious creature?"

Kathryn's sparking blue eyes followed a tall blonde clad in dark leather that seemed to stick to her shapely legs as she tried to make her way through the other guests but was being stopped more often than not for brief introductions for those who were curious.

Regina"s eyes were fixed to her lover and she was helpless to stop the affectionate smile that grew on her lips. She indeed looked glorious, her smile itself was enough to lighten a darkened room.

"Emma Swan"

The younger blonde glanced at her friend hearing the wistful tone of her voice and her eyebrow instantly disappeared under her fringe.

"She is my personal guard, my Knight"

The Queen's cheeks grew intensely heated at the curious gaze that was watching her every move and a sigh left her lips.

"And lover?"

Kathryn smirked at the glare that was flashed her way and giggled into her drink.

"Well at least now I know who has been keeping you occupied, I was beginning to take it personally"

Blue eyes once again found Swan who was now being accosted by yet another guest.

"Oh you're poor Knight, she needs to watch ole take it up the harris Aris. A dreadful slut so I'm told"

Regina threw her head back and laughed. There was never a dull moment with Kathryn around.

"I assure you Emma is more than capable of taking care of herself"

"And of you I hope my dear friend? It has been quite some time since i've seen you look so relaxed and happy. Now tell me is your Swan as tantalising between the sheets as she is to gaze upon?"

Regina eyes was still on her Knight as she politely tried to escape Lady Aris and her wandering hands, her heart swelled in her chest and she was overcome with what could only be described as…. love.

"She is everything"

Her out of character words were whispered but nevertheless heard.

"I once was seduced by a former tutor. Miss Raven she was called."

Kathryn sighed as her mind drifted back to her younger and more adventurous days.

"I never knew what an orgasm was until I let her get under my corset"

Regina smirked and nodded her agreement, sex with men had been less than mediocre and with her former deceased husband it had been damn right repulsive.

"Come now dear friend don't be coy. Tell me all about your gorgeous Knight"

Swan groaned as she finally escaped the clutches of Lady Aris, she was certain the older woman had grabbed her ass at one point whilst not so subtly propositioning her.

She shuddered at the thought and had finally made her way out of the thick crowd then frowned with disappointment to find her Queen locked in conversation with at least half a dozen of her Lords.

"If I were you I would ask her to dance before that awful Lord Baines gets there first"

Swan frowned as she turned to the sound of the voice and was surprised to be confronted by a pretty blonde woman with a mischievous smile and sparkling kind blue eyes.

"Lady Kathryn of Peli"

Emma bowed her head and took the hand held out to her and as expected brushed her lips across her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure Lady Kathryn"

The blonde flashed a bright smile and failed to stop herself giving the Knight the once over, even though she knew that if Regina caught her she would indeed know about it.

"Regina has been telling me all about you Knight Swan. It is refreshing to see her so full of life"

Swan raised an eyebrow a little surprised to discover her Queen may have discussed their budding relationship, but she wasn't stupid and wasn't going to give anything away.

"She does appear to need rescuing, so if you would excuse me?"

Kathryn grinned sensing the urgency in the Knight's voice it was obvious her feelings matched the Queen"s.

"But of course go, I insist"

She answered laughing as she watched Swan head straight towards her love.

"Would you excuse me gentleman"

Regina said letting out a sigh of relief as she moved away from her current audience to meet with her Knight who she had seen heading in her direction.

"Thank the gods! I was about to die of boredom"

Swan chuckled and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the brunette, she could see Baines was watching them closely and remembered what Lady Katherine had suggested.

"Would you care to dance with me my Queen?"

Sculpted cheekbones tinged with colour and dark gleaming eyes widened at the unexpected request and Regina found she had to clear her throat to reply.

"I would love to dance with you my Knight"

Emma's face lit up as she held out her arm for her Queen to take before escorting her to where the dancing was taking place.

"I should confess my talents do not fare well when it comes to dancing, I hope your feet are prepared my Queen?"

Regina chuckled as she found herself suddenly in her lover's strong arms where they joined in with the slow waltz effortlessly. Everyone around them quickly melted away as they danced, both content and happy to be in each other's arms.

"I see you have proven rather popular with the ladies tonight dear, it's a wonder you had the time to come and rescue me"

Swan bit down on her lip as Regina's warm breath tickled her ear as she spoke, as always her body responded immediately.

"What ladies?"

She breathed as their eyes locked and held, the silence between them spoke volumes.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

The brightest smile formed on her Queen's lips, a smile that was only ever reserved for Henry and in later years herself.

"Hopefully as much as I want you to kiss me right now"

Regina whispered back more than aware that many eyes were watching them as they danced, she didn't care. All she cared about was holding her close in her arms.

"May I cut in?"

Neither of them had noticed Lord Baines arrival too wrapped up in each other.

"You may NOT!"

Swan snapped glaring at him as she moved her love away from his filthy grasp and proceeded to continue as if he had never been there.

Regina swallowed hard as her stomach twisted in excitement and her heart skipped a beat, her Knight was beyond seductive and it took all she had not too ravish her right there and then.

"What? I didn't kill him"

The Saviour said innocently, causing a smirk to cover her lover's face.

"Yet!"

"Bitch!"

Baines hissed under his breath as he pushed his way back to the table he had been sitting at.

'How dare she!'

He raged in his head whilst grabbing his glass and downing its contents.

'That whore will regret the day she decided to cross me'

He sat watching the Queen and her Knight dance as were most of the other guests, it was a rare sight indeed to see The Evil Queen enjoying herself.

"Enjoy her whilst you can still walk Swan"

He sneered before getting to his feet. There was someone he needed to speak with.

"You have once again failed me Nephew. It seems all your boasting of conquering the Queen is mere fantasy, and to make matters worse a woman of all things has bested you"

Chambers shook his head in disgust as his narrowed eyes glared at the squirming Lord.

"What would your father think?"

Ruel's face darkened as his temper grew.

"I have not been bested yet Uncle, the Swan woman was unexpected as was Regina's obvious affection for her. I can barely get anywhere near the Queen, besides that if she prefers the company of woman then I am truly powerless"

He spat in hushed tones so not to be overheard.

"What will you have me do? Kill her?"

Chambers pressed his fingers together and raised a sinister eyebrow.

"Well as The Queen has next to no interest in you whilst Swan lives then I see no other way. You have to marry her if we are to get our hands on the Mill's family fortune. I haven't been under their rule all these years for nothing!"

Baines nodded then scratched his chin as he thought.

"I think I have an idea Uncle, it seems I am good at getting under Swans skin I just need to use that to my advantage"

Chambers rolled her eyes unconvinced.

"Then get on with it boy, you are to leave at first light so your window of opportunity is short, go and make me proud for once in your life!"

Baines bowed his head before turning sharply on his heels. He was fucked and he knew it! But it wasn't over yet, he may not be able to win Regina's hand but if he crushed her Swan undetected then he would be there for her to help pick up the pieces of her darkened heart.

It wasn't the best of plans but it was the only one he had that sounded plausible, at least in his head.

As Swan made her way through the racheous ballroom she noticed Clara was struggling to get away from one of Ruel's guards who had pulled her onto his lap and was proceeding to try and kiss the poor girl.

Without a second thought she made a beeline for them and made it just in time to clamp a hand down on his wrist as he was about to push his hand up beneath her skirts.

"Ah Clara there you are"

Emma said pulling the relieved handmaiden off of the drunk guard who immediately tried to grab her back.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you. I will take you to her"

"That cunts mine. She won't forget me in a hurry once I'm finished with her"

He laughed loudly, showing a row of rotting teeth as he rubbed his growing erection.

"Return to me after wench I have something hard waiting for that pretty mouth"

The surrounding guards all roared with laughter and as much as Swan wanted to rip out his vile tongue she knew now wasn't the time or place so instead she leant down and dug her nails deep into his wrist causing him to wince.

"You may treat your woman like meat where you are from but here we treat them with respect no matter their status, you pull a stunt like that again and you will lose both your hands. Is that clear?"

The guard ripped his wrist free of the Saviours tight grasp and spun around unsteadily in his seat, his ready tirade dried in his throat as his eyes recognised the Queen's royal insignia woven in the tall blonde's cloak.

"If it's whores you are looking for there is a brother in the village, if you can find a woman willing to take your coin"

He grunted something under his breath and turned his back on her before saying or doing something he would regret.

The surrounding men all erupted into raucous laughter as Swan walked away with her head held high, she was proud of herself for not hitting him, which meant she was still in her Queen's good books.

"Are you ok?"

The flustered handmaid nodded quickly and rubbed at her forehead.

"Thank you so much Swan, the things that pig was saying to me…."

Emma watched as she visibly shuddered and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay away from him Clara and keep your wits about you. Maybe you should tell the other girls the same"

The brunette smiled and thanked her again.

"I should go, you said The Queen wished to see me"

Swan shook her head and smiled.

"No it's ok Clara I just said that to get you away from him"

Relieved the handmaiden nodded her thanks.

"I am so glad you are here Swan, the palace is a better place for it. Thank you again"

And with that she quickly disappeared into the crowds glad to be away from the vile guard.

Baines waited until Swan was out of sight before approaching the table of guards, particularly the one that had angered her. He took a seat next to him and from under the table retrieved a bag of gold coins from his pocket.

"I have a job that is perfect for you"

He whispered shoving the bag into his larger hand and grinning.


	14. Enough is Enough

CHAPTER 14

Enough is enough

"I see that Lord Brainless Baines is still pining for your affection Regina, it's some what a shame that his nether region is as small as what lays between his ears"

Kathryn ever the observant one commented as she sipped her wine.

"And you would know this how?"

The Queen asked smirking at the blush that covered her friends pale complexion. It didn't surprise her to know that Ruel had no doubt bedded most of the ladies that returned his advances.

"He visited my husband last summer and managed to find his way into my chambers, it was a most disappointing tryst I have to say"

Giggling the blonde lent forward and whispered her next words.

"I assume your Swan takes much better care of you, after all you haven't taken your eyes off of her all night, what does she make of Ruel?"

Sighing the brunette wished she wasn't so transparent when it come to her Knight, but it seemed it couldn't be helped.

"She loathes him and if I am honest my feelings for her worry me, you know for me love never ends well dear"

She admitted hating this vulnerability that was so foreign to her, another weakness that her mother had detested.

Shocked by the truthful admission Kathryn eyed the Queen cautiously knowing how explosive her moods could be.

"Regina you suffered a tragic loss of a love that no one can ever replace"

She smiled and reached out to squeeze her friends trembling hand.

"If you truly love your Swan I suggest you grab on to her with both hands and never let go. Daniel was a wonderful person and he would want you to be happy my dear friend. Thankfully your mother is no longer around to take her from you. Tell me why are you holding back? What is it that scares you so?"

Regina sucked in a deep breath and bit down hard in her bottom lip, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I fear I will not survive losing her!"

Blue eyes filled with sympathy and compassion.

"I have seen the way she looks at you Regina, she is smitten, granted i don't know the ins and outs of your relationship but I know love when I see it. You have to be the brave and fearless woman that i love and respect. Fear has controlled you for far too long. It's time to let it go don't you agree?"

Refusing to look up and meet Kathryn's gaze the Queen nodded slowly knowing she was right. It was time to face her fears head on if she wanted a future with her knight.

The blonde resisted the giggle that welled up in her throat and squeezed her hand one last time.

"That time may just be here Regina"

Dark eyes shot up just as her Saviour took her seat next to her and flashed a bright infectious smile.

"Are you ok your Majesty?"

Swan asked detecting something behind those eyes she loved, for a brief moment she looked upset.

"Quite well my Knight, I see you managed to avoid more of Lady Aris's advances"

Chuckling Emma nodded as she refilled her goblet with deep red wine and took a long drink before answering.

"Ah yes it seems the more Lady Aris drinks the bolder she becomes"

Kathryn laughed at this and lent forward to speak.

"That woman is no Lady Swan, the story's I could tell you about her would make you blush, it's a wonder that Lord Aris hasn't had her put down yet but then that scoundrel is no better is he Regina? I seem to remember you having to threaten him a number of times"

The Queen groaned at the memory then chuckled.

"He soon held his tongue once I threatened to rip his heart out, repugnant man!"

She answered smiling when her Knight grinned back at her.

"I should really go and find that husband of mine, I shall come and see you both before I leave"

Kathryn kissed her friend on the cheek then smiled at Emma.

"Whatever your doing Swan keep doing it, our Queen is positively glowing, it is truly heartwarming to witness"

She rose to her feet ignoring the glare from Regina. It truly was a delight.

"I like her she's funny"

Swan commented as the blonde left them alone at the head table.

"You would"

Regina snipped back but the glint in her eyes proved to be playful.

"Kathryn is a good friend, the only one I have really had that I could trust, we go back a long way"

Emma was about to comment when out of the corner of her eye she saw Baines approaching.

"Your Majesty would you care to dance? The evening will soon be over and it will pain me to leave without at least dancing with you once"

The Saviour sat back casually in her seat and noticed that for the first time the Lord was accompanied by his personal guard, she couldn't help but smirk at this, clearly he was a little worried for his life.

"No Ruel I'm afraid I am in no mood for dancing"

The Queen's tone had an air of finality to it and wasn't questioned much to her relief.

"Then may I sit?"

Baines hid his smirk fully aware he was annoying both of them but he was past caring and had drunk far too much.

"Of course"

Regina answered tightly, she couldn't wait for him to leave the palace and her in peace.

Ruel took the seat that Kathryn had occupied and winked at Swan knowing the irritation it would cause.

"So Swan tell me more about yourself, are you married?"

He asked pouring himself a drink as he did, he knew full well that she wasn't but was enjoying himself too much to stop.

"What concern is it of yours?"

Swan spat back as her hand tightened dangerously around her glass.

"No concern at all I am merely curious as to what kind of woman gives up her life to serve a Queen, a man would of course do it out of love and adoration, unless of course you are one of THOSE type of girls?"

Anger flooded the blonde's veins and before she thought it through she was leaning across the table and grabbing a fistful of the Lord's shirt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She spat angrily into his face and to her surprise he had the nerve to grin right back at her.

"You really haven't a sense of humour have you Swan?"

Regina who was beyond bored of Lord Baines antics reached out a hand and placed it over her Knights.

"Let him go Swan"

She demanded quietly and didn't let go of her Knight's hand until she finally released Ruel with a huff and rose to her feet the same time as he did.

"Come Swan no hard feelings"

Baines said with barely contained laughter, he really was enjoying himself now. He slapped her on the back as he followed her then leant close to her ear.

"Our Queen must have some spectacular magic between her sweet thighs to have you guarding her like the puppy dog that you are. You are a foolish girl if you think you can keep a woman like Regina satisfied, she will soon return to me, I have exactly what she needs"

Green eyes grew wide and darkened to dangerous slits before Swan spun around and punched Lord Baines as hard as she could in the face. There was a sickening sound of bones splintering As Ruel's nose exploded, spraying crimson everywhere then so did his temper.

"Kill her!"

He screamed fumbling for his weapon whilst his guard lunged at Emma with his sword drawn.

Dark eyes rolled skyward and with a flick of her wrist and a deep irritated sigh Regina froze everyone in the hall except for her knight who was seconds away from most likely killing both men who were now solid statues in front of her.

"You have just destroyed a very useful alliance dear"

The Queen didn't sound or look angry much to Emma's relief she was more than aware she could have just signed her own death warrant.

"The man is a pig! We do not need his aid and neither will we, he is lucky he is still breathing"

Regina raised a curious eyebrow and moved around her knight slowly.

"Jealous and angry? What did he say to you this time?"

"Does it really matter? He has been asking for that since he arrived"

The Saviour shook her hand and winced hoping the appendage wasn't broken.

"Nobody talks that way about my wif…."

She caught herself quickly and cursed loud enough for Regina to hear.

"My Queen"

Of course it was too late and the brunette had heard the saviours angry words but said nothing about it as she finally came to a stop in front of her.

"Wait for me in my chambers whilst I sort out your mess…"

"Shouldn't I stay?"

Emma shot back not liking the thought of Ruel anywhere near the Queen but the flash of anger in the dark eyes now glaring at her told her she had over stepped the mark.

"Are you really going to defy me twice in one day Swan?"

She hadn't been on the end of that familiar harsh tone in quite a while and found it still made her stomach flutter with excitement.

"My job is to protect you my Queen, I will never apologise for that!"

Emma swallowed hard as magic sparked from Regina's fingertips. Now she was really pissed.

"I will not say this again Swan, go to my chambers and wait for me there…."

The Queen quickly continued knowing that the brave idiot before her was about to argue back.

"Or I well send you to the dungeon and flog you myself. Is that understood?"

Swan glared back at the brunette with challenging eyes before finally for her own well being she relented.

"Understood"

She snapped back before turning her back on dark glaring eyes that flashed purple.

Swan stormed out of the ballroom, the whole time mumbling under her breath as she made her way out to the courtyard in desperate need of some air.

It was late and the two guards that she had passed appeared to be sleeping whilst on duty.

"Typical! Fucking morons"

She hissed stopping at the first tree she came to and kicked it hard in temper. Knowing she would indeed lose the fight with the large apple tree, she ran her fingers threw her hair and sucked in a deep breath.

She was too wound up to hear the footsteps that crept up behind her and was in no way prepared for the fist that smashed into the side of her face, sending her sprawling to the ground with a thud.

Dazed and momentarily confused Emma didn't have a chance to recover as a large heavy boot kicked her repeatedly in the ribs, she did however have the savvy to try and cover her head with her arms as her brutal beating continued.

All she could think about was how she had failed her wife and unborn child, and was going to be beaten to death before she ever had the chance of seeing them again. The tears that ran down her face were not caused by the immense pain she was now afflicted with, but by the thought of never getting to hold her wife in her arms and tell her just how much she loved her.

She was dragged to her knees where thick meaty fingers gripped her throat tightly.

"This one is for Lord Baines"

The assailant spat tightening his grip before punching Swan hard in the face.

Much to his surprise a bloody grin formed on the unrecognisable blondes face before she spat a wad of blood at his feet.

"F...fuck that p..pussy"

Laughing the guard shook his head, he knew he didn't have much time to get the job done, he had taken too long already.

"Brave but never the less stupid"

He muttered before pulling his arm back and clenching his large fist.

Clara was making her way to the other side of the palace more than relieved that the party was over, she had been groped, pinched, grabbed and verbally abused enough for one night and was looking forward to collapsing in her bed.

Deciding on a shortcut through the dark courtyard she came to an abrupt halt to see one of Lord Baines guards looming over a kneeling figure and taking great pleasure in having beat the living daylights out of his slumped victim.

"This one is for Lord Baines"

Her eyes widened as the guard spoke then moved position, she saw a flash of blood streaked blonde hair and the bile rose quickly in her throat as the realisation hit her. Not wasting any more time she took off as fast as her feet could carry her and prayed to the gods that she wasn't too late.

Emma knew she didn't have long before she lost consciousness completely. She hardly felt the pain anymore, her broken limbs numb and twisted.

Regina's face was all she could see and she was sure she was smiling as her own blood flowed from her mouth. A flash of something heated and crackling burst behind her barely opened eyes, then a blood curdling scream made her realise that she was still alive or had arrived in the underworld. She wasn't sure which it was until she felt the softest lips brush against her forehead and a voice whisper in her ear.

"I've got you now my Knight. I've got you"

Then it all went black.


	15. The Evil Queen

Hey guys I just want to say a massive thank you for all your comments and private messages regarding this story of mine, I am so pleased how well it's doing, this took almost a year to write and it's very satisfying to have a great response. So as I'm in a good mood and it's nearly Christmas here's another chapter as requested :-) can't wait to hear what you think.

Valk1 ❤️

CHAPTER 15

The Evil Queen

Madeline rushed into the Queen's chambers and gasped when her eyes fell upon the still battered form that was laid out on the large bed, the only giveaway to the person's identity was the mop of blood splattered blonde hair.

Regina's head snapped around on hearing the footsteps and a look of relief fell upon her pale tear soaked face.

After she had killed the guard that was taking great pleasure in beating the living daylights out of an unresponsive Swan, she had been forced to take a moment on her first clear look at her.

Frozen to the spot she had covered her mouth to stifle a sob and closed her eyes briefly as her whole body shook.

Her knight was unmoving, her face was a bloody mess and her body broken. The pain and anger she felt was excruciating, but she hadn't the time to wallow Emma needed her.

"I...I have healed her with magic as much as I can, b...but she won't wake up Maddy. P...please help her, I..i can't lose her"

The healer frowned, even from the doorway she could see the situation was dire. Her Queen looked distraught and frightened and it reminded her of when she was a young woman grieving the loss of her first love.

Taking a deep breath and rolling up her sleeves the healer approached the bed and winced at the sight before her.

"I need you to bring me all my healing aids Regina, and I will need clean water and fresh linen and plenty of it."

The brunette not thinking twice waved her hand in front of her and everything she had been asked for suddenly appeared all set up and ready to use.

"Pass me those shears, I need to see how badly injured she is"

As soon as Madeline was handed the shears she set about carefully cutting away Swans shirt. Her head shook sadly as severe vivid red welts which would in time turn to dark ugly bruising covering most of the blonde's torso was revealed.

The Queen swallowed hard. Her throat filled with bile as the pale broken body was revealed to her eyes.

"She has a lot of swelling around her ribs which probably means they were broken before you tried to heal her. Who would do such an awful thing Regina?"

The Queen was lost in her own thoughts her anger growing by the second, her eyes never once leaving Emma.

"This is my fault"

The healer laughed but it wasn't in jest.

"I don't believe for a second that you had anything to do with this barbaric act. You would never hurt her like this."

Tears dripped from Regina's eyes. She was right no matter what she knew she was incapable of ever harming her knight.

"Your feelings for her are obvious to me. You forget just how well I know you."

Regina looked back at the older woman, her eyes narrowing to sharp slits.

Madeline tutted and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Don't you give me that look. Soak some of that linen in cold water, we need to try and get this swelling down"

The Queen huffed but regardless was quick to do the healers bidding and was soon handing her the cloth.

"Ever since you was a child you were always filled with so much passion Regina, weather it was for riding that horse you loved so much or learning magic from the dark one"

As she spoke Madeline covered Swans torso in the damp linen being as gentle as she could.

"We need to remove her breeches and boots. Whoever did this didn't want to leave an inch of her unharmed"

Regina waved her hand and the clothing disappeared from Emma's body leaving her in just her under shorts. More tears fell at the sight of various cuts and scrapes and a particular nasty boot shaped print on a thigh where she had been stamped on by her assailant. She shook with rage at this and flecks of angry purple magic sparked from her fingertips.

Neither women noticed the small compact mirror that rolled quietly underneath the bed.

"I've seen the way you look at each other, the way your eyes light up when she enters the room. She makes you smile and laugh. She was beside herself when you caught the fever. Refused to leave your side. I knew then that she was in love with you"

Dark eyes closed and a shaky breath was released from a trembling body.

"I...I don't know how to love very well Maddy. But with her I want to, I really want to"

Regina covered her mouth to stifle a sob and stiffened briefly as she was engulfed in the older woman's arms.

"There there child"

Madeline soothed rubbing the Queen's back to comfort her.

"If anyone can teach you Regina it will be your knight there. I know Cora filled your head with rubbish but she's gone now and can never hurt you again. Prove her wrong and release that passion that you keep buried inside of you. You deserve to be happy"

Regina shook her head as she cried.

"I don't deserve her. I never will."

The healer pulled back a little and cupped the Queen's face in her hands and smiled warmly at her.

"Let Swan be the judge of that. What's important right now is nursing her back to health, then you can worry about who deserves who. She needs you now"

Knowing she was right Regina sucked in a deep breath, wiped her eyes then straightened up.

"Yes of course. I need to do something first would you stay with her until I return?"

Madeline nodded in reply.

"Whilst you're gone I shall mix some hazel bark and camomile flower tops with lavender, it will help with the bruising"

She was already reaching for her pestle and mortar mumbling to herself.

"Would you bring back some more camomile and bark? I have plenty of lavender."

Regina smiled warmly at the healer and squeezed her arm affectionately as she passed her.

"I won't be long. If anything should happen…."

"It won't I assure you Regina. Just hurry back in case she wakes. It's not my wrinkled old face she is going to want to see"

Regina chuckled and paused at the door.

"Thank you Maddy"

She whispered letting her eyes fall upon her knight briefly and forcing her tears back. With what she was about to do she needed the Evil Queen at her best.

Just as she was about to leave Clara appeared looking pale and visibly shaken by what she had witnessed, she was desperate to help and knew just where to start.

"Forgive my interruption you're Majesty but I have something important regarding knight Swans attack that I think you need to hear!"

The dozen or so men rounded up in the courtyard all flinched when the Queen appeared suddenly in swirls of purple smoke.

Her face was pale, her expression cold and dark, her breathing calm despite the turmoil of emotions that were waging a war inside of her. She wanted to rip every last one of their hearts from their pitiful chests and crush them beneath her fingertips.

But she knew her Knight who had suffered terribly and would continue to suffer if she survived the night wouldn't want her to darken her heart anymore than it was already, and that alone would save their miserable lives.

To her Saviour she wasn't the Evil Queen so she decided to honour that as much as it went against the grain. But that didn't mean the guilty would go unpunished, oh no they would regret the day that they ever stepped into her palace.

"Your Majesty what is the meaning of this?"

Baines looked dishevelled, still humming from the alcohol he had consumed, his beard was coated in dried blood and both his eyes darkly bruised.

"W..who is that?"

A cruel smirk formed on Regina's lips as she watched his eyes widen as they fell on the charred remains of the guard that had attacked her Knight.

"That Lord Baines"

She spat his name with obvious disgust as she slowly walked towards him.

"Is what is left of the animal that committed treason tonight within my kingdom's walls, he wore your insignia therefore you are now my enemy"

Ruel stared back at her as if she had lost her mind and then was hit with the sudden realisation of the impact of the Queen's words.

"I...i can assure you your Majesty that whoever he was worked alone, I would never….."

"SILENCE!"

Regina shouted itching to throw a fireball at the insufferable man.

"Consider our alliance now broken, you are but another snivelling enemy to me and if you dare speak another word I can promise you it will be your last"

Swallowing hard the Lord took her warning seriously and remained silent.

"Lieutenant Lucas?"

Lucas stepped forward and bowed to his Queen.

"I want Lord Baines men removed from my Kingdom this very instance, if you meet any resistance at all you have my permission to kill every last one of them. Is that understood?"

The Lieutenant knew better than to question the Queen's orders and simply nodded.

"Of course your Majesty. And what of Lord Baines?"

He asked drawing his sword as a dozen or so of his guards surrounded their now enemies.

A cruel frightening grin spread across the Queen's features sending a chill through all in attendance bones, it had been quite some time since anyone of them had seen the darkness at play. It was truly terrifying.

"Lord Baines is now my prisoner"

She chuckled menacingly as her eyes watched any colour left in Baines face drain, he looked as though he was going to vomit.

"Prisoner? But my Queen this is absurd, you can't hold me accountable for the actions of one of my men. I am innocent damn it!"

Ruel went to take a step towards her but both his arms were quickly seized by two of her Dark Knight's.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as Chambers came rushing into the courtyard and suddenly he looked much older to her than his years., and was that fear that she detected in his conniving eyes?

"Nothing that concerns you Lord Chambers. I suggest you return to which evers whores abode you have come from"

For a few seconds there was complete silence as if every last man was holding his breath.

"Forgive me my Queen but our allies are indeed my concern and Lord Bai….."

"Lord Baines life is forfeit. He ordered the murder of Knight Swan."

"And you have proof of this?"

Chambers voice wavered as he glanced at his nephew, he should have never trusted him and should have taken care of the meddling Swan woman himself.

"I am her proof"

Clara stepped out nervously from behind her Queen and willed herself to remain calm as suddenly all eyes were upon her.

The adviser laughed at this then shook his head.

"You expect us to take the word of a mere serving wench your Majesty? This is preposterous"

Swirls of purple magic danced in Regina's blackened eyes as her temper begun to unravel.

"I expect you to take my word as your Queen you foolish old man but in any case what you think is of no consequence to me. Lord Baines is a dead man"

"My Queen I beg you!"

Ruel screamed out realising very quickly that his life was indeed to be over.

"Uncle please help me!"

Chambers eyes widened in fear as the words settled in and betrayed him and almost immediately he was clutching at his throat and choking.

"Uncle?"

The Queen hissed suddenly appearing in front of her advisor who had tears streaming down his face as the air that he breathed was cut off by her strong magic.

"He made me issue the order for your Swan's death Regina, it is he that has betrayed you not me"

Disgusted by what she was hearing anger raced through Regina heating her blood to almost boiling point. Her magic continued to hold the old man It it's death choke whilst she made a menacing move towards Baines.

"Don't touch me you evil bitch"

Ruel's voice was pathetically high pitched and once upon a time The Evil Queen would have relished in his fear, but not now.

"I wouldn't have married a snivelling coward like you if my life had depended on it, she's worth a thousand of you"

Baines gave up struggling against the guards knowing it was futile and glared back at the Queen in one last ditch attempt of bravery.

"I hope that Swan bitch fuck…."

He paused suddenly as a rush of emptiness filled his body and when he tentatively looked down his eyes widened in absolute terror to see his own beating heart being ripped from his chest.

"You were saying?"

Regina hissed as she squeezed the very last drop of life from the fading heart that she held in her hand, whilst Lord Baines screamed in agony only falling silent when finally it turned to dust.

Chambers eyes were bulging out of his head as he continued to fight for air, his lungs screamed as they were denied the elixir needed to survive, he saw the Queen crush Ruel's heart and watched him fall forward onto his face as his last breath was taken.

It was then that a feeling of such dread entwined and crept sinisterly around his veins that it caused his body to lose control of its functions and very quickly a dark wet stain appeared on the front of his robe as he helplessly urinated out of sheer fear.

"For your betrayal of my kingdom, for your betrayal of your Queen I sentence you to death Lord Chambers"

The Evil Queen watched in delight as the old man's body gave up on him as his lungs gave up as he sagged forward to be held up now only by dark magic. His eyes bulged wildly and his face now tinged blue was frozen in panic. His greed had finally led him to his death.

As Regina stood over the two traitors lifeless bodies a thought suddenly occurred to her one that made her hands shake with rage once again.

"Who was on watch tonight? Which of my own guard's did nothing whilst a murder attempt was made on one of our own?"

She watched as her men all looked around at one another nervously until finally her Lieutenant sucked in a deep breath. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Radar, Wilson"

He snapped irritably stepping out of the way as the two men in question rushed forward and bowed their heads in front of their Queen.

Dark eyes glared menacingly at the two as she slowly walked around them. The silence was deafening.

"She was right about you imbeciles, you are not fit to serve me or my kingdom"

Her tone was low and deadly as she turned her back on them all and began to walk away, both men breathed out the breaths they had been holding in and looked at each other bewildered.

Then just before she was engulfed once again in purple smoke the guards heads snapped to the side and they were both dead before they hit the ground.

When Regina returned to her chambers, the healer had removed the linen from Swans torso and had covered her ribs and the worst of the bruising in a dark green paste that she had made.

"This will help with the bruising, she will be in severe pain when she wakes. If you hadn't of reached her when you did…"

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she couldn't bare the thought.

Madeline finished what she was doing, then washed her hands in a bowl of clean water.

"Maybe you know of a potion that could help with the pain? I know that's only temporary, but to be honest most wouldn't have survived a beating like your knight here took tonight. She is some what special wouldn't you agree?"

The Queen moved over to the bed and sat down carefully next to her fallen Saviour and gently stroked her cheek. She was more than special Emma Swan was everything to her and more.

"Yes Maddy I would agree"

It would be three of the longest days and nights of Regina's life until she would finally get to look into the eyes of the woman that had captured her heart.


	16. Healing Hands

CHAPTER 16

Healing Hands

No one was more surprised than the Saviour to discover that she wasn't dead after all, unfortunately that was to be a fleeting thought because as soon as her brain checked in with her body the pain struck every nerve ending she possessed. Death was suddenly a little more appealing.

"Ok so not moving...e..ever again!"

She gritted out between clenched teeth, whilst trying to calm her breathing and relax. In that time her memory of being punched to the ground and savagely kicked almost to death began to return.

Regina had saved her hadn't she? She was certain she had felt her magic surrounding her and was positive she had heard her assailants blood curdling scream before passing out cold.

She couldn't help but smile weakly at this. Ok so murder wasn't a thing under any circumstances in the modern world, but here it was an eye for an eye. Something Emma had learned very quickly.

Thankfully she discovered she could move her head without causing too much pain, she remembered shielding her head with her arms knowing that only a few heavy blows were enough to kill a person outright, or leave them a shadow of their former selves.

The first thing her eyes fell upon was the Queen herself, curled up in ball on a large chair that had been placed besides the bed that she was currently occupying.

Even asleep she looked filled with worry, a frown on her flawless face and her hands hugging herself tightly, she had never been more like her wife. How Emma wanted to reach out to her, pull her into her arms and hold her and never let her go.

"Fuck I miss you sweetheart"

Emma whispered as tears welled up in her eyes and splashed down her cheeks. There hadn't been a day since she had arrived that she hadn't yearned for her wife, the loneliness unbearably at times.

She had to step her game up, she knew the Queen had feelings for her, but was it love? She wasn't yet convinced and her patience was at an all time low. She needed to get home to her family and quick, almost dying was the kick up the ass she had needed.

She must have dozed off at some point because the next time she opened her eyes Regina was sat on the bed next to her casually brushing her fingertips gently across her forehead.

The Queen's fingers stilled but Swan felt the tremble that vibrated through them and watched as exhausted dark eyes widened to realise that she was gazing back at her.

"Hey"

She croaked out, her throat like sandpaper, the pain she quickly realised felt much worse than it did before.

"Emma!"

Regina's face flooded with relief and her tears came thick and fast. She didn't care, she really didn't give a fuck! her knight was awake.

"I thought I had lost you. I didn't think you was ever going to wake up"

Despite how much it hurt, Emma captured her Queen's hand and brought it to her lips.

"I..I'm here now and what a sight for sore eyes you are"

She attempted a smile but even that hurt then looked up at the worried Queen and kissed her fingertips again.

"How are you feeling? Should I get Maddy?"

Emma shook her head in protest then moaned at the pain that caused. Whoever had done this had meant business.

"Who was it? I know it wasn't Baines, there's no way that asshole could pack a punch like that"

She suddenly had the need to know, it annoyed her she hadn't glimpsed her attacker, all she knew was that he had been a big bastard.

The Queen frowned, surely it was too soon to talk about it now? And the truth was she wasn't at all prepared or ready to tell her Knight what had transpired.

"I must insist that you don't bother yourself with the details just yet my knight. Your rest is imperative. You will have your answers when you are a little stronger"

Swan closed her eyes. She wanted to argue but she just didn't have the energy and besides that she hurt, every inch of her body suffered in one way or another.

"Regina w..what is that god awful smell? Is that me?"

Regina laughed and in that second wanted to kiss her brave fool senseless, but of course she refrained herself as only a Queen should. She had never resented her title as much as she did right then.

"Yes it is you my knight. Maddy assured me that if the paste she made was applied twice a day it would help ease the pain of your bruising, she did however fail to mention that you could stun a giant if it were to get too close"

Swan chuckled then hissed immediately as her ribs protested angrily.

"I'm surprised you allowed me into your bed my Queen, the stables would have probably been more apt"

Smirking the brunette reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a mug of water.

"I would never subject my horses to such a thing. You need to drink. Let me help, you're not ready to sit up just yet."

Just the thought of trying to sit up made Emma wince.

Being as gentle as possible Regina slipped one hand behind her knights head and lifted before bringing the mug to her lips and letting her drink her fill.

"I shall send Clara to the kitchen to bring you something to eat and then you are to do nothing but rest"

"You killed him didn't you?"

Bloodshot green and concerned brown met and held for long seconds before the Queen sighed deeply.

"Yes! and I am not a bit sorry. Like you my knight I protect what's mine"

Tears flooded Swans eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks, she had seen the look on Regina's face many times before. It was a look of a woman in love.

"Now now"

Regina whispered brushing away her tears with her thumbs as she cupped her face.

"Get some sleep my dear, we will talk soon I promise"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed back a sob as her Queen leant down and pressed her lips against her forehead, she inhaled her familiar scent and let herself drown in it.

"I really thought my life was over and all I could think about was you...the thought of never seeing you again hurt me far worse than the beating"

The Queen's eyes closed briefly and when she opened them again a single tear escaped. She continued to stroke her Saviour's face whilst gazing into her beautiful eyes, the whole time wishing she was capable of voicing her feelings.

"Sleep now my darling, I will be here when you awake"

Swan sighed deeply and could fight her heavy eyelids no more, she grasped Regina's hand and even that hurt, but she needed the contact like she needed air to breath, it settled her soul and very soon she was sleeping soundly.

Regina didn't move except to bring Emma's hand to her mouth and kiss her palm. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, overwhelming her with a feeling so strong that it almost made her want to bolt from her bedchambers and hide.

However being without her knight would be nothing but unbearable, the thought itself left her chilled to the bone with a bitter taste. Could she let herself give in to these feelings? Would it only in time bring back the pain and despair that she was so used to living with? She was uncertain and equally as terrified but one thing that she was now utterly sure of was the truth of what she felt for this brave infuriating woman! The question was, what came next?

"Holy shit Regina! What is that? Horses piss?"

Swan gagged as the foul tasting liquid hit her belly and for a second she thought it was coming straight back up.

"Stop being such a child Swan, it will ease your pain long enough so that you can bath, and believe me right now you smell worse than my horse's backside"

Regina chuckled when her knight folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Not funny!"

Emma grumbled but in truth was really looking forward to a long hot soak, she indeed smelt like shit.

Shaking her head the Queen leant down until they were breathing the same air and their lips almost touching.

"If you wish me to share this bed with you tonight, you will stop being petulant and drink the rest of your medicine"

Swan sighed deeply then nodded her head.

"You drive a hard bargain your Majesty, but one I cannot resist"

She admitted smiling when Regina pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I will have Clara draw you a bath, by the time it's ready the medicine will be working"

Emma reached out a hand and stoked her Queen's cheek with her knuckles, before drawing her back and bringing their mouths together once again.

They both moaned in delight as they kissed languidly, revealing in the taste and texture of one another, until the need for air pulled them apart.

"I feel better already"

Swan grinned goofily and sank back against her pillows, enjoying the high that was her Queen.

"Drink!"

Smirking Regina handed her knight what was left of her potion then rose to her feet.

"I will return shortly, do not attempt to get out of that bed alone, the medicine will make you drowsy"

Emma frowned at the half empty goblet in her hand then sucked in a deep breath.

"Not if this kills me first"

She muttered them scrunched up her face in preparation and knocked back the rest of the goblets contents. She could hear Regina's laughter as she left the room, leaving her cursing between gagging.

When Regina returned to her Saviour, she found her dozing peacefully, she smiled as she approached the bed, part of her just wanting to let her sleep but she knew they would both benefit more from her taking that bath.

"Your bath is ready my knight"

Emma groaned as she slowly opened her eyes but her face soon broke into a smile to see her Queen stood over her.

"I'm afraid the potion will only last a few hours before it starts to wear off. Come let me help you"

Regina pulled back the blankets and watched as the blonde sucked in a deep breath before tentatively sitting up and moving herself to the edge of the bed.

"That stuff may taste like death but I must admit it is working, I feel kinda numb"

Swan commented as her Queen helped her to her feet before guiding her out of her bedchamber and into her living area where her bath was waiting, and Clara who was busy stoking the fire.

"Clara could you see to it that the bed has fresh linen, and then you may retire for the evening"

The handmaiden rose to her feet and curtsied to her Queen.

"Yes of course your Majesty. Would you like me to have cook arrange you both something for dinner?"

"As long as it's not damn soup, I'm sick of soup!"

Swan moaned, missing the playfulness in the dark eye roll from her Queen.

"I think what Swan is so eloquently trying to say is that she would like a more substantial meal this evening Clara, this is a sure sign that she is feeling better"

"Of course my Queen, I will see to it as soon as I have changed your bed, will there be anything else?"

Regina shook her head and smiled at the younger woman.

"No thank you. I have everything I need"

The Saviour looked over at the Queen on hearing her words and when their eyes locked the air suddenly felt charged around them. They both made their silent

confessions and then sealed them with shy adoring smiles.

Since the unwarranted attack on Emma, something had shifted between them. Regina was overly affectionate, the stolen kisses and touches more frequent, of course Swan lapped this up torn between enjoying her Queen more openly and knowing that her walls were crumbling now.

"Don't let the medicine fool you dear, you still have to go easy, let's get you undressed shall we?"

Regina moved in front of her Saviour and without saying another word began to unbutton the sleep shirt that she wore.

Swan held her breath as her Queen"s fingers made quick work of removing her shirt and revealing the dark ugly bruises that her torso was littered in.

"Not a good look for the Queen's personal knight right?"

She whispered, refusing to make any kind of eye contact. The state of her body made her feel weak and embarrassed. Some Saviour she was!

Gentle fingers were suddenly lifting her chin and dark eyes filled with emotion were gazing at her.

"You were attacked by a coward my dear, one that took you by surprise. This makes you unfortunate not weak. I have no doubt that you would have killed him instantly if he had threatened you in any other way."

Regina sighed deeply seeing tears swimming in her Saviour's eyes.

"You are perhaps the most courageous, strong, childish idiotically noble woman I have ever met in my life, one that I am proud to have at my side"

Swan gazed back at her, a little shocked by her admission and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I know your pride has taken a beating as well as your body my knight, and if it will make you feel better, once you are fully recovered I will allow you to take your anger out on anyone of my useless guards, unless of course you can think of another way to direct all that pent up tension?"

Swan chuckled at the playful smirk that lifted the Queen's lips and without giving it a thought she leant in close to her, watching as her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her lips and hearing her sharp intake of breath.

"I can definitely think of a much more enjoyable way your Majesty"

She breathed the words before capturing Regina's lips with her own, smaller hands gripped her biceps as her affection was returned most eagerly.

"As delicious as that sounds dear knight, you are simply not well enough, I'm afraid your Queen bathing you will have to suffice for the time being"

Any argument the Saviour had dried in her throat at the thought of having Regina bath her.

Swan sank back into the hot water and moaned in delight as every muscle in her body began to relax, the room was dimly lit and the fireplace cast dancing shadows all over the stone walls.

"I was thinking that a change of scenery may be in order"

Regina came back out of her bedchamber wearing just her black robe and her hair in a loose ponytail, in her arms were various liquid filled bottles.

"When you're fit to travel of course"

Swan smiled warmly as she watched her Queen magic a milking stall besides her bath then take a seat.

"Well what do you think?"

Reaching out and brushing blonde locks out of tired green eyes the Queen returned her knights smile.

"I think I want to be wherever you are, so a change of scenery sounds good, where are we going?"

A sponge and a bar of scented soap was dropped into the water, then Regina rolled up her silk sleeves with a pleased smile on her face.

"Sit forward for me dear"

Swan did what was asked of her, tensing as she did and have expecting her body to scream out its protest but thankfully the medicine was still taking effect.

"I thought my summer palace would be ideal for you to recuperate, you will adore the gardens and surrounding grounds and our room has a balcony"

The Saviour looked over her shoulder and grinned to find her love smirking back at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Regina blushed but held her knights intense gaze, was this what it felt like to be wanted? To be loved? Was this what she had never dreamed possible?

"Tilt your head back"

Emma did as was asked and sighed as warm water cascaded over her head and down her back, it felt amazing.

"I shall send word to the palace and have everything prepared for our arrival"

Regina lathered up some sweet apple scented liquid in her hands before gently massaging it into her knights scalp. The resulting moan of pleasure from the woman beneath her fingertips made her body tingle from her head to toe.

"Gods that feels good, you always make me feel so good"

Swan groaned as fingernails scraped her skull causing a sudden thud of arousal between her legs.

"Then perhaps I should bath you more often"

Emma closed her eyes humming in delight, now there was an offer that she very much liked the idea of.

Regina made sure that her Knight was comfortable before going from candle to candle and extinguishing them all until the only light left came from the flames that flickered in the fireplace.

Swan watched her every move, her eyes transfixed to every graceful move her Queen made, her beauty never ceased to render her awestruck.

She remained silent just watching until her love returned to the bed and slid under the covers next to her.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

The potion was wearing off and the blonde could feel the pain returning but at that moment none of that mattered as her Queen settled in her arms.

"You are all I need. Now are you going to tell me what is worrying you? Or should I guess?"

She felt Regina stiffen and heard the deep sigh that left her lips, for a minute nothing but their breathing filled the chamber until finally the silence was broken.

"I didn't just kill the guard that attacked you that night, you should know what happened but I fear you will think of me differently"

Swan frowned when her Queen's eyes met her own, the dark beautiful orbs were filled with concern.

"There's nothing you can tell me that will stop me feeling the way I do about you Regina. Whatever you did you did for me."

More silence came then and Swan didn't push knowing her Queen would speak when she was ready, it was to take a while.

Eventually Regina sat up and turned so she was facing her worried looking Knight and smiled when her hand was taken and squeezed.

"If Clara hadn't of stumbled on your attack I fear we wouldn't be having this conversation but by some miracle she did and had the sense to come straight to me. I killed him instantly Emma. Clara told me afterward that you had stopped the very same guard from hurting her that night."

Swan thought back to the evening in question and then her eyes widened in surprise as it all started to come back to her.

"Oh him! he was a nasty piece of shit, if I remember correctly, poor Clara she was really shaken up, I might have threatened to remove both his hands if I recall"

Regina raised an eyebrow at this and couldn't help the small smile that lifted her lips.

"I guess he took that badly"

Swan said wrapping an arm around her ribs and pulling herself up so she was sitting, it hurt like hell and left her breathless for a few minutes.

"There's more to it my Knight, it seems that Lord Baines put him up to it"

The Queen sucked in a deep breath then frowned, she felt no guilt for both Lord's deaths, they had in her eyes betrayed them both and deserved nothing less.

"I found out that Chambers was in fact his uncle and obviously the orchestrator"

Swan laughed and shook her head, she wasn't at all surprised that Baines and Chambers both had wanted rid of her, but couldn't quite understand why they had kept the fact that they were related hidden.

"I suspect that Chambers wanted Baines and myself to marry, however I killed them both before I got any answers, I'm sorry Emma but I after what they both did to you I…."

Regina paused when her knight reached out her hand and stroked her cheek, she lowered her gaze still scared that she would meet with disappointment in those precious green eyes.

"Look at me Regina...please?"

The Queen did as she was asked and slowly lifted her head revealing dark worried eyes that swam with unshed tears.

"You know I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore than I already do but it seems that you have proved me wrong"

Swan smiled as Regina's eyes opened wide before her tears spilled down her cheeks, she tried to speak but all words failed her. It had been so long since anyone had spoke those words to her that she truly had no idea how to respond.

She was indeed in love with her beautiful knight, but was she brave enough to tell her? She didn't think so. Would she hurt this wonderful woman by keeping her feelings to herself? Of course she would.

"You don't have to say anything my Queen, I know you feel something for me and that is good enough"

The Queen shook her head and angrily swiped at her tears, she was determined to say something despite how hard it was for her.

"The way I feel for you my knight has come as such a surprise to me, I had resigned myself to the idea that I would never feel again the way I felt about Daniel but then you…."

She paused and bravely met the blonde's gaze and the smile that crept across her face was effortlessly given.

"You my dear Swan have changed everything"


	17. One True Love

CHAPTER 17

One True love

Clara hummed to herself as she stripped the Queen's bed of its linen before grabbing a brush and sweeping the entire bedchamber until not a trace of dirt was to be found, lastly she pushed the brush underneath the bed wanting to ensure the stone floor was as spotless as it could be when she felt it connect with a foreign object that most certainly shouldn't be present.

Knowing how meticulous Regina was the handmaiden got down on her hands and knees to have a look underneath the bed and with a long stretch of her arm her fingers finally curled around whatever had been hiding within the shadows.

She didn't recognise the little ornate compact mirror but assumed anyway that it belonged to her Queen.

Thinking no more of it as she had a long list of chores to complete before they would leave for the Summer Palace, she dropped the mirror into one of the many trunks that would be accompanying them on their journey and quickly forgot all about it.

"Where the fuck is it?"

Swan hissed angrily as she for the hundredth time that afternoon pulled apart her chambers looking for the mirror that had been given to her, she knew it wasn't there but it didn't stop her looking one last time.

Of course she was at a major disadvantage! She couldn't ask Regina if she had seen it, she was fearful to ask anyone if they had seen it, but someone must have surely, and that thought alone irked her.

They were to leave at first light for the Summer Palace now that she was deemed fit to travel and she was no closer to finding the amulet and now she had lost the only ticket she had to get back home.

The one good thing was that her relationship with Regina had grown dramatically in the past few months as had the brunettes affection for her, she had all but admitted her love but was still yet to say the actual words.

Did that matter? Swan wasn't sure but her patience was thin, she wanted to go home to her family despite how much she loved this version of her Queen.

She realised then that she would have to bite the bullet and tell Regina the truth, she had no other option, she just hoped it wouldn't get her killed. If ever she needed one of Snow White's hope speeches it was right about now!

Regina had spent most of the day in her office making sure everything was in order for when they left. She was looking forward to leaving the Dark Palace behind her for a while, and the memories of almost losing her Knight.

Just the thought of the nobel blonde made her sigh deeply and smile, they had been close before the attack but now it seemed they were impenetrable together, a force to be reckoned with and she loved how that made her feel, she was no longer alone, she had her Saviour and had been given her heart willingly.

Swans healing process had been a long one, but she had been there every step of the way and had taken to being her nurse enthusiastically. Just last night Madeline had deemed Emma fit to travel and fit to….how had the older woman put it?

"You are now fit to please your Queen Knight Swan but I don't recommend any acrobatics in the bedchamber just yet. I know you're listening Regina! So go easy on her"

The Queen chuckled remembering the heated blush that had covered Swan's cheeks as she had groaned and buried her head in her hands. Such an idiot! But her beautiful idiot nevertheless.

So lost in thought was she that she didn't hear Clara enter her office laden with a tray holding her afternoon lunch, it was only when the younger woman cleared her throat to get her attention that she snapped out of her daze.

"Forgive my interruption your Majesty but will you be dining in your private quarters tonight?"

Regina smiled at her handmaiden then poured herself some tea, despite knowing they had an early start the next day she had plans for her Swan, plans that she knew they were both in desperate need of.

"Yes Clara, have cook arrange an early meal for us, and then I want no interruptions for the rest of the night, unless of course we are suddenly under attack"

Clara hid her smile as she nodded her reply. It was no secret that The Queen and her Knight were lovers, of course she had known of it a long time before being privy to the private side of Regina's life.

"Yes of course my Queen, do you have any special requirements?"

Sipping her tea the Queen thought about the question before putting down the china cup.

"Actually yes I wish only candles to be lit tonight in my chambers, no lanterns. Also once our meal is served I will not require any servers, give them all the night off and that includes yourself dear, we have a long day ahead of us I suggest you get your rest."

"Will you require me to help you dress for dinner your Majesty? Is there anything in particular you wish to wear so that I can have it prepared?"

Regina shook her head and smirked to herself, what she had planned was for her Knights eyes only.

"You're late!"

Regina hid her smirk and feigned her annoyance when her Saviour finally decided to show her face at dinner.

"What is so important that it has kept your Queen waiting hmmm?"

Swan chuckled as she made her way over to her Queen who had one eyebrow raised perfectly whilst she waited for an acceptable answer.

"Forgive me my Queen"

She gently reached out and took the brunettes hand before bringing it to her mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"I was speaking to Lieutenant Lucas about tomorrow's trip, your safety is the utmost importance to me and I wanted to be assured that all angles are covered"

As she spoke she noticed that the living area and their bedchambers were doused in romantic candlelight and her Queen was unusually underdressed and wearing only her black silk robe and it made her heart race as she smiled back at her.

"And are they to your satisfaction dear?"

The Queen asked following her Knight's gaze around the room until it once again settled on her.

"Yes my Queen"

Swan kissed the hand again that she still held preciously in her own then took her seat beside her love.

"How was your day? I have hardly seen you?"

She asked reaching out for the wine jug and refilling Regina's glass before filling her own.

"Quite tedious my Knight but everything is in place for when we are away, we should have no reason to return here anytime soon"

Emma nodded, she hoped she would never see the Dark Palace again or this realm for that matter.

They made idle conversation as they ate their meal and Swan was quick to notice that her Queen picked at her food mostly.

"Is there something wrong with your meal your Majesty? Would you like me to get you something else?"

Regina put down her knife and fork and shook her head as she rose to her feet taking her full glass of wine with her.

"It is not food I need to sate my hunger tonight my Knight"

She said in a tone dripping with sensuality as she sashayed around the table towards an open mouthed Swan whose eyes followed her every move.

"Your do well not to keep your Queen waiting again my Saviour"

Emma groaned as Regina's sweet breath tickled her ear and quickly turned in her seat to look up into dark seductive eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it your Majesty"

Her voice was low and husky her green eyes dark with desire, she reached out her hands and placed them on shapely hips before urging her to come closer so that she could rest her head against her silk covered torso and breath in all that was Regina.

Regina put down her glass before threading her fingers through long blonde hair, they stayed that way for long drawn out minutes neither saying a word and both enjoying the sounds of their twin thudding hearts.

The Queen stepped away first but only to slowly undo the belt of her robe letting the silk fall apart and slide from her shoulders to reveal a dark red basque that was so figure hugging that it pushed her breasts up high and showed off the heaving mounds deliciously.

"Holy shit"

Swan breathed immediately rising to her feet her eyes still fixed to her Queen's flawless body.

"Eloquent as always dear"

Regina said chuckling at the glazed look of desire now present in her lover's eyes.

"Come my Knight I wish you to remove this contraption using only your teeth"

Regina smirked as she let the silk robe fall to her feet then turned on her heels, and yes she was wearing a matching pair of killer heels that the very sight of made Swan throb with need.

"Bring the wine darling"

Emma groaned watching as her Queen made her way into her bedchambers and in turn gave her a perfect view of her barely covered derriere which she was suddenly overcome with the need to worship with her mouth.

Grabbing the wine jug and abandoned goblets Swan quickly followed her love and found her waiting for her on the bed in all her ravishing beauty.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon"

Regina's cheeks flushed pink as she patted the empty space next to her, she had never cared what others thought of her but it pleased her greatly to know the effect she had on her Knight.

"Then how about you come here and lay your hands on me? After all I am only wearing this because I thought you would like it"

Green eyes absorbed every last inch of the barely covered flesh that was waiting for her and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation and moved towards the bed, it was going to be a very long night indeed.

Swan had experienced a number of deja vu moments since arriving in the Enchanted Forest, but none were more vivid and visceral as the one that she was living in that moment.

Slick and naked beneath her Regina threw her head back and let out a desperate moan of pleasure whilst her fingernails broke the skin of her lover's lower back as she thrust into her harder and faster until they both tumbled towards inevitable ecstasy.

Unable to verbalise their pleasure as their breath had long since been stolen, they kissed languidly whilst clinging to each other unwilling to break the intimate contact between them.

Not yet completely satisfied the Queen began to move her hips in a slow grinding motion and gasped when she felt the flesh buried deep inside of her quickly swell and harden until she was once again panting for release.

No words were needed as they fell back into a slow steady rhythm, playing each other's bodies like a finely tuned instrument until their crescendo grew to such a force that all that could be heard were satisfying moans that were quickly swallowed by ragged breaths and high pitched cries of pleasure as climatic peaks were blissfully reached.

Regina had lost count of how many times her Knight had made her cry out her name in indescribable pleasure, she didn't think there had been a single inch of her that hadn't been worshipped in one way or another by her talented lips and fingers, she had allowed her to do whatever she so desired and she had over and over again.

They had slept for a few candle marks both completely exhausted in each other's arms and now they lay facing each other, their limbs one mass of tangles.

"I believe it is lucky we are not travelling by horseback tomorrow dear, it would make for an unpleasant journey"

The Queen smirked as she spoke, she was already deliciously sore and had a feeling that they were not quite finished ravishing each other just yet.

Swan chuckled and pressed her lips against her love's throat.

"I was under the strictest orders to please my Queen, are you trying to tell me that I have failed you in some way?"

Idly playing with long blonde locks Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I think you already know the answer to that question my love….."

Regina froze in her Knights arms, she had spoke the word so effortlessly and carefree and nothing had ever felt so natural. Then why did those four simple letters strike such fear in her heart?

"Would you like me to pretend I didn't just hear that?"

Swan was screaming in her head, had her Queen finally admitted out loud that she loved her? Was this the moment that would save her wife and unborn daughters life's? She couldn't hide her smug smile when nervous brown eyes looked back at her.

"Oh shut up"

They both laughed easing the tension as Regina pushed her Knight onto her back before straddling her waist.

"For the record though"

The Saviour slowly ran her hands up and down her Queen's sides enjoying the resulting tremble her fingertips caused.

"I love you too Regina"

"I am looking forward to our little adventure tomorrow"

Swan commented as she relaxed back in the bath and tightened her hold on her Queen's slim waist who was knelt between her legs and running a wet soapy sponge all over her upper torso.

Regina smirked as she continued to bath her Knight, it had quickly become her favourite pastime as the long weeks had past whilst she healed.

"Are you sure you're not just looking forward to having your way with me in the Royal Carriage? After all it is a long monotonous journey"

Chuckling Swan squeezed shapely hips then leant forward to capture her love's mouth in a chaste kiss.

"Well Maddy has given me the all clear and what a better way to rebuild my stamina, it's a win win situation, wouldn't you agree your Majesty?"

Raising an eyebrow Regina continued washing the blonde, the smile on her face now a permanent fixture.

"You were given the all clear to travel and please your Queen that doesn't mean you are ready yet to wield that sword of yours and play the hero"

Although she knew her love was right it didn't stop the frown that appeared on Emma's face, she didn't like the thought of not being able to defend her.

"I know what you're thinking"

Regina dropped the sponge and scooted closer to the warm body in front of her until their slick skin came together and her arms draped around strong shoulders.

"And you need not worry my darling"

Swan sighed deeply as her Queen's talented lips brushed against her ear causing her body to tremble despite the heat of the water.

"Besides I intend to keep you fully occupied on our journey, so the last thing on your mind will be your sword!"

Looking up into playful dark eyes she was immediately met with gentle fingers, fingers that had the power to destroy in seconds but chose instead to stroke her face tenderly.

"As much as I enjoy you protecting me my beautiful Knight, there is no shame in letting your Queen do the protecting until you are fully recovered, if I were you I would enjoy it while you can"

They had always made a formidable team even in the beginning when they had been at each other's throats and Emma was reminded of that as Regina's fingers drew her face to hers and kissed her.

"I can't help wanting to protect you Regina, it's always been that way it's a natural instinct inside of me that i can't fight and the truth is I don't want to fight it"

Tears pricked the Queen's eyes and her heart swelled to twice its size as she fell a little more deeper in love with her Saviour.

"Then you don't have to"

She whispered closing any gap left between them and quickly losing herself in her Knights passionate kiss.

"Let's go back to bed love, the water is becoming tepid and I don't want to be the cause of you becoming sick again"

Swan murmured against moist willing lips that were as eager to please as hers.

"Does that mean that you are finally admitting that ravishing me on the balcony that night led to my fever?"

Regina teased pecking the blonde on the lips before rising to her feet.

Green eyes watched as water cascaded down her Queen's naked body, was it a thing to be envious of those hundreds of tiny droplets that slid along smooth olive skin then disappearing into lush curves and dips? She thought so as a hand was held out for her to take.

"I will certainly admit to ravishing you my Queen"

Swan grinned as she too stood up with Regina's aid and instantly wrapped her in her arms.

"I think that it is imperative to get you back into bed before you indeed catch another chill, you are lucky that I am here to assist you and keep you warm, wouldn't you agree?"

Playfully swiping the blonde's bare shoulder the Queen laughed as she was helped out of the bath and quickly wrapped up in a towel. Secretly she did agree wholeheartedly, but she would keep that to herself.


	18. The Pain Of Deceit

CHAPTER 18

The Pain of Deceit

Regina had of course been completely right. Swan had been totally won over by the charm and beauty of the Summer Palace immediately upon their late arrival, she had however been forced to use her body as bribery to stop the enthusiastic blonde from exploring the entire Palace then and there and as predicted it had only taken a flash of her generous corseted cleavage to achieve her goal.

After a light meal and a few glasses of wine they had retired for the night, washing away the long day of monotonous traveling before climbing into bed and quickly succumbing to Morpheus wrapped in each other's arms.

Regina had been the first to wake, an easy smile graced her lips as her eyes were greeted with a mop of blonde hair which she immediately run her fingers through.

Part of her still felt like she was trapped in a wonderful dream and if she were brave enough she would admit to being terrified of suddenly waking up alone and shrouded in darkness once again. But she wasn't alone anymore and a sudden sting of happy tears quickly reminded her of that.

Deciding to let her Knight continue her slumber she pressed her lips to her bare shoulder and chuckled at the resulting mumbled words before slipping out of the bed and into her silk robe.

Pushing open the bedchamber doors she smiled at the sight of the light airy living room with its bright white and gold decor, it truly was a completely different contrast to the Dark Palace and it was only in that moment that she appreciated the sheer beauty surrounding her.

Four large mirrors donned the walls all encased in golden frames with the most beautiful intricate etchings, along with magnificent portraits of the grounds in and around the Palace that she remembered her father had had commissioned by his favourite artist.

Lastly but not least her favourite painting of all stood alone lit up in all its glory by two free standing lanterns, it depicted her beloved stallion Rocinante. Her eyes glistened but she refused to feel melancholy. Nothing was going to sour her mood today.

Having asked for breakfast to be brought to her chambers the Queen had cast her eye over the number of unpacked chests waiting for her and decided to make a start whilst waiting for her morning meal.

As she neared the first chest she felt a sudden surge of magic vibrate around her, instinctively she knew it emanated from within the wooden trunk and raised an intrigued eyebrow before unlatching the catch and pulling open the heavy lid.

Dark eyes scanned the contents quickly realising that this specific chest contained many items from her dressing table, the magic pulse seemed to grow stronger as she reached her hand in to lift out a perfume bottle and examine it, it was then she had an overwhelming feeling of no longer being alone and lifted up her head.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as her eyes took in the sight of her knight stood in the doorway to their bedchamber, her hair was wild from sleep, her torso clad in just her shirt which hung open revealing tantalising glimpses of her sculpted body.

The Queen stopped what she was doing and returned the perfume bottle and slowly closed the lid of the trunk, unpacking could wait.

She couldn't take her eyes of her Saviour and was desperately trying to conceal Just how much she was affected by her very presence.

"Is there something you need of me dear?"

Swan folded her arms across her chest and chuckled. She loved the way Regina's eyes seemed to turn as dark as night when she was aroused, and she most definitely didn't miss the tremble in her voice.

"Yes my Queen I do believe there is"

Regina felt her throat dry as her Saviour casually wandered over to her wearing that crooked smile that made her insides flip and her face flush with colour.

"And I'm afraid it can't wait"

Regina licked her lips in anticipation and was quickly rewarded by her knights eager mouth to which she responded to with equal enthusiasm.

Swan moaned from somewhere deep in her throat as her Queen pressed up against her and wrapped her arms around her neck, the feel of her breasts and their deliciously hard tips maddened her.

"So my Knight what is it that is so urgent?"

Regina breathed against the softest lips she had ever tasted.

"I want you my Queen"

Emma kissed her love again then swept her up into her arms, she loved the feeling of having the brunette cling to her, there was nothing like it.

Regina on the other hand adored being needed so desperately, it was a feeling she would never tire of, she couldn't seem to help herself when it came to her Knight, she would give her whatever she desired and that's exactly what she did.

Clara entered her Queen's private chambers quickly followed by two serving girls carrying trays laden with tea and various meats, cheeses and fruit.

She had been surprised to find the living room void of her Queen and her Knight as the meal had been ordered by Regina herself but never the less set about setting two places.

Once that had been done she set about seeing to the fireplace with the help of the two girls handing her logs and kindle, Clara was just about to light the prepared fireplace when she heard something that quickly explained her Queen's absence.

"Ohhh God's don't you dare stop!"

Regina's breathless voice was low but loud enough for all ears to grasp the situation immediately.

"I want to hear you say it love"

Swan's voice followed quickly and filled with equal passionate tones and it was this that spurred the red faced chambermaid into action.

"You two make yourselves scarce and say nothing of what you have just heard unless you wish to receive the Queen's wrath"

Both girls looked back at Clara nodding whilst desperately trying not to giggle before making a hasty exit.

"You barbarian! I shall punish y…..ohhhh Em ma please! I need…."

Swan's chuckled reverberated around the room as Clara speedily tried to get the fire going, desperate to get out of the room before she was discovered.

"For the love of all the gods….fuck me!"

The handmaiden downed tools and left. Consequences be damned.

They had made love well into the afternoon, neither able to get enough as they worshipped each other's bodies until they were left blissfully sated and tangled up in each other's embrace.

"I have never done this before with anyone until you, doesn't that sound desperately sad?"

Regina commented as she laid with her head on her Knights shoulder whilst her fingers stroked her fair skin.

Swan kissed the top of the dark head that was resting against her and tightened her hold. It saddened her to think of her Queen being so lonely, after all she had so much love to give.

"You would think that the Evil Queen would have everything this world has to offer and yet until you my dear I had nothing but darkness"

Emma felt her love's tears splash against her flesh and it brought her own tears to her eyes. How could she leave her? She knew already that part of her didn't want go. Regina had been betrayed all of her life and now she was preparing to do the very same thing. The thought alone made her feel nauseous.

"If you could leave all this behind would you? Could you give this life up now?"

At first the Queen didn't answer but Swan knew she was mulling the question over and continued to trace her fingers up and down her spine reveling in just the feel of her skin.

"If it was the only way I could be with you then my answer is yes. Are you asking your Queen to run away with you?"

The blonde chuckled when dark chocolate orbs looked up at her questioningly. At least now she knew that if she could find a way to get back to Storybrooke that there was a high chance that Regina would go with her, how she would explain that to her wife was a whole other dilemma, but she would cross that bridge when and if she came to it.

"I was just wondering how important all this really was to you that's all"

Regina frowned getting the feeling that her Knight was really wondering what she felt for her, she was sure she showed it in her affections and when they lay together she had really begun to let down her walls. Maybe it wasn't enough?

"Emma I….you are….."

"Hey it's ok, I know Regina"

Swan turned them in her arms so that they were now facing one another and smiled warmly.

"You don't have to say a word because I see it every time you look at me"

She watched the brunette swallow hard then bite down on her bottom lip and her heart exploded in her chest at the rush of pure love that suddenly overwhelmed her, she had only ever felt that intense feeling once before and the cause of that was currently under a sleeping curse back in Storybrooke.

The feel of Regina's hand against her cheek made her sigh and instantly calm.

"I feel it the most when you touch me"

Saying nothing the Queen drew her Knight's face close to her own and kissed her, kissed her with all that she was and all that she felt deep inside of her leaving a breathless Swan dazed and flying high.

The sun had long set, disappearing from the sky before either of the two lovers made any attempt to leave the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help with your unpacking my Queen?"

Swan asked as she pulled on her boots then rose to her feet.

Regina shook her head and smiled back at her beautiful lover. What a wonderful intimate day they had shared leaving her deliciously sore and more than sated.

"Go explore my dear you will only distract me if you stay"

Emma chuckled as she closed the gap between them and stole a chaste kiss or two.

"As you wish your Majesty although I am surprised that you haven't instructed Clara to unpack for you"

A dark eyebrow rose and the Queen shot her Knight an indignant look.

"I may be Queen my Knight but I am far from idle, I am quite capable of unpacking my own belongings"

Grinning Swan kissed her love's cheek then stepped away from her.

"Then I shall leave you in peace"

Once Regina was left alone she made a start on the unpacking purposely leaving the chest that still hummed with her magic until last, she didn't know why but she had a uneasy feeling about it.

When she finally had no choice but to release the catch and lift the lid she mentally braced herself as she emptied its contents, knowing the surge of magic was growing stronger as she neared the bottom. It was then she saw it for the first time, the cause of the unexplained.

Regina frowned, almost a little disappointed at the unremarkable compact mirror that most certainly didn't belong to her. She reached in and could taste the magic that emanated from the mirror, she recognised it immediately as her own as she examined the outer casing.

"Impossible!"

She murmured then frowned deeply. She had never seen the mirror before so how the hell did it contain her magic?

Not one for mysteries and quickly growing bored of the not knowing she opened the compact and immediately a purple swirl of smoke forced itself out from within the looking glass and when it finally cleared the Queen's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"I should have known that the Saviour would mess this up...where is she? Tell me you haven't killed her?"

Regina almost dropped the mirror when the twin imposter mimicked her very own voice laced with an impatient tone. And who was this Saviour she spoke of? Surely this doppelgänger wasn't referring to her Knight?

"Have you killed her? TELL ME!"

The voice was harsh and cruel as was the sneer now on the familiar face that glared back at her causing the Queen to stumbled back in shock and almost drop the compact from her shaking hand.

"What dark sorcery is this?"

She found the strength to spit back as her anger steadily built, who would dare do this?

"Who is this Saviour you speak of? I demand to know her name!"

Never before had Regina been so overwhelmed with fear, but deep in her darkened heart she already knew the name that she was about to hear but she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

The evil laugh that flowed from her doubles lips hit her hard, made her face drain of colour and her body shake. Tears burned her stunned eyes blurring her vision as she prepared for the very worst.

"Why Emma Swan of course"

And with those few simple words The Queen's whole world shattered.


	19. The Truth

CHAPTER 19

The Truth

"Good evening Clara I trust you are well?"

Emma smiled at the handmaiden and raised an eyebrow as the girls face flushed with colour on seeing her.

"Good evening Swan I am quite well thank you, how are you liking the Summer Palace?"

The dark haired girl asked trying to forget about earlier events as they continued to walk together.

"I like it very much, it has an entirely different atmosphere here and the Queen seems much more at peace"

Swan had what felt like hours strolled around the entire Palace taking in its beauty and charm and was quite become with the whole place, she had imagined her Queen as a young girl running around the vast rooms without a care in the world, but of course she knew of her love's upbringing and knew it wasn't at all as happy as one would imagine.

Clara chuckled but quickly stifled her laughter with her hand.

"I believe that it is more of you're doing than the Palace Swan, her Majesty is much happier since your arrival"

Emma grinned at this as her mind returned to their day of passion, she could still feel the throb of arousal between her legs as she thought of her Queen's hands and lips worshipping every inch of her body. She had a sudden need to get back to her.

"That is kind of you to say Clara and talking of our Queen I should get back to her before she sends out her guards to find me, time has run away from me whilst exploring"

The handmaiden smiled deciding she should also head back to the Royal quarters.

"I will accompany you, the Queen must be ready for her evening meal, and you of course Swan"

With that Emma's stomach grumbled just at the mere mention of food causing both women to laugh.

Clara had shown Emma a shortcut back to the Queen's private part of the Palace and as they were making small talk whilst they walked suddenly a strong gust of cold biting wind whipped around them causing all lanterns within their vicinity to put up the strongest of fights before being extinguished and plunging the whole area into darkness.

Clara grabbed Swans arm suddenly scared as a cry of anger pierced the tranquility that previously surrounded them followed by the violent sounds of shattering glass.

"Regina!"

Swan breathed breaking into a panicked run leaving the handmaiden behind as her heart began to thud desperately within her chest whilst her mind went into overdrive.

The two guards that were posted outside of the Queen's chambers had their swords drawn and seemed to be deciding whether or not they should enter when Swan came rushing towards them.

"What's going on? Where is the Queen?"

The older of the two guards spoke first, a trace of fear was present behind his eyes.

"The Queen is inside, we tried to go in but she threatened to incinerate us both, I wouldn't go in there if I were you, you won't come out alive"

Swan sucked in a deep breath, she was going in no matter what. A creeping dread trickled through her veins as she stepped forward and grasped the handle on the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Regina!"

Swan come to a sudden stop on hearing a crunching sound beneath her boots, it wasn't until she looked down that she realised it was glass.

"Regina?"

She looked around slowly and was hit with a sudden realisation that every single mirror was cracked or shattered.'

"What the fu….."

"Who are you?"

Regina stepped out of the shadows with the compact clutched in one hand, fire dancing beneath her raging dark eyes.

Swans stomach sunk as her gaze dropped to the mirror that the Queen gripped tightly. So this was it! Why hadn't she told her everything before now? She had be so caught up in their love and undeniable passion and now it had led to this very moment.

'She's probably wishing that was my neck right now!'

She thought sucking in a deep breath.

"You know who I am Regina"

She decided to take the non defensive path and was wise enough to stay put for the time being. Luckily she knew how to push the Queen's buttons and also knew when to not. This was definitely one of those moments.

"What did she tell you?"

The question did nothing but inflame the barely controlled anger beneath the eyes that now glared back at her and for the first time in years Emma knew that she was in deep shit right now with the Queen.

"Well at least you have the decency not to deny your betrayal"

Regina took another step forward her sneer on her face growing when the blonde held her ground.

"What? Wait! This isn't what you think Regina, I mean I'm not sure what you're thinking right now other than I kinda get the feeling you want to set my ass on fire but I promise you everything I have done has been for you"

Swans words spilled out quickly and were laced with nerves. The Queen could end her life at any second, a hurt Regina was the deadliest opponent.

"Explain to me why this phoney…"

The Queen held up the compact in her grasp, squeezing it so hard within her grip that Emma thought it would disintegrate into nothing but dust.

"Is desperate to know if you are still breathing, what kind of trickery is this?"

Emma made her first mistake and took a step forward and instantly a blast of magic lifted her off of her feet and sent her slamming into the nearest wall.

She groaned as pain ripped through her newly healed body but quickly dragged herself back up on to her feet.

"Regina please you have to calm down and listen to me"

Second mistake!

Once again magic hit her hard and knocked her back to the ground leaving her winded and fighting to catch her breath.

"You DARE to tell me to calm down? You have BETRAYED ME! You made me think that we…"

Regina paused enraged but the sudden rush of tears that glistened her eyes. She was mortified that she had been reduced to this snivelling mess. She was the Evil Queen!

"The only reason I haven't ripped your heart out of your chest is because I want answers!"

Swan had barely managed to get back onto her feet when an invisible hand gripped her throat and began to squeeze.

"You will tell me the truth Saviour or so help me I will snap your miserable neck"

Emma fell to her knees clutching at her constricted throat as her Queen walked menacingly towards her, she knew she had forced her into this very situation that she was now in, she should have told her the truth the second she realised the mirror was missing. How ironic that her life was to end by the hand of her one true love.

Regina was now holding a phial in her hand replacing the compact as she got closer, the bright pink liquid bubbled hard trying to force its way out of the bottle.

"R...Regina"

Ignoring her knights plea she gripped her chin tightly and roughly tipped her head up before releasing her magical death grip on her throat.

"You will tell me the truth!"

The Saviour closed her eyes knowing her time was up once she drank whatever concoction that the Queen had made, it was game over.

Regina forced back the rush of guilt and pain she felt as she forced the liquid down Emma's throat, she had to know the truth and this was the only way she was going to get it.

Her knight coughed and spluttered as a not too unpleasant tasting liquid hit her stomach and for a few precious seconds she thought it had no effect, that was until her Queen's voice filled her head.

"Is your name really Emma Swan?"

Regina watched as a look of confusion fell over the blonde's features before quickly turning to one of shock.

"Yes"

'Holy shit I'm fucked!'

The Saviour felt tears sting her eyes as the word was forced from her lips, it was as if an unseen entity had taken over her voice box and was speaking for her. She knew that there was no way out of it, her Queen would soon learn everything.

"Have you been sent here to kill me?"

Regina kept her tone level although inside she was dreading the answer, dreading the hurt that would follow. Dreading returning to the darkness that she had been consumed with for so long.

"No of course not"

She raised an eyebrow and hid her relief as she paced up and down in front of her fallen protector.

"Then tell me dear knight what is it you want from me?"

Emma looked up at her one true love in the form of the Evil Queen and smiled weakly.

"I just want you my Queen your love"

The Evil Queen swallowed hard trying to hide just how much the truthful answer had an affect on her and instead laughed callously.

"My love? You should know by now that I don't do love it's nothing but weakness"

The knight shook her head in disagreement but stayed silent realising just how dangerous her words were now, all it took was to say the wrong thing and she was dead.

Regina stopped pacing in front of the blonde and leant down and gripped her chin hard forcing her to look up at her. She hated how much it hurt her to look into those beautiful scared eyes.

"Who sent you here? I don't believe you came willingly. Why does she look like me? The face in the mirror?"

'Shit'

Emma groaned trying everything to hold her words at bay but it was fruitless and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You did, you sent me here from my realm and the face…...I think you already know was yours!"

She watched as dark stormy eyes filled with shock and groaned again knowing that her answer would only arouse more questions.

"And why would I do that? To what gain?"

Emma's struggled to stay upright, her ribs were protesting and her limbs screamed in pain but her Queens grip was firm holding her head in place.

"I was to win your heart to…"

She managed to pause but only briefly and the rest of the words came tumbling out.

"To save our unborn child's life and your own"

Regina let go of the blonde immediately and staggered back, her arms instantly wrapped around herself as tears rushed her eyes as a million thoughts flew through her head, she wanted to scream at Emma for telling such lies but the fact that she was speaking the truth left her heartbroken and confused.

"T...this can't be? It just can't be"

She whispered more to herself than anyone else, the intensity of her feelings for the woman kneeling in front of her seemed to want to drown her now and gave her no mercy, despite fighting them every inch of the way.

"Regina there are things you need to know for all this to even begin to make any sense, and now you know I am telling you the truth will you please let me explain?"

Swan spoke softly having no idea of how her love was going to react to the tale she had to tell but there was no going back now.

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I never EVER intended to hurt you in any way, I jus…..I just fell head first in love and for a while nothing else was important"

Remaining silent the Queen walked over to a jug of wine and poured herself a large glass and with shaking hands lifted it to her lips and quickly drained half its contents.

Her eyes remained fixed on the blonde who looked in discomfort on the cold stone floor of her private chambers, and then something dawned on her and she almost let the goblet slip from her fingers. There was only one way that they could produce a child together!

"Stand up Swan"

She barked storming back over to her knight who with a groan quickly rose to her feet despite how much it hurt.

"Follow me"

Emma did as she was ordered and was surprised when she was led over to a large comfortable couch and told to sit down whilst the brunette went back to refill her glass and then poured another and returned to her handing her the well needed alcohol.

"Start talking"

Emma nodded as the Queen began her pacing once again, clearly nervous about what else she was about to discover.

"We were enemies at first, you hated me and well I wasn't your biggest fan either but over time we put aside our differences and became friends"

She smiled remembering back to the constant battles between the Mayor and herself, that time felt like a distant memory now.

"You were always fighting against your darkness, against the Evil Queen, you didn't want to be that person anymore you wanted what you have always truly wanted and that was to love and be loved"

Regina scowled at this but continued to listen and pace she might have needed to know the truth but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"As we grew closer we fell in love and it was then you decided that you wanted to rid yourself of….well yourself, you created a potion that would tear the darkness away….tear you away from you"

Swan rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't explaining herself very well but still she remained uninterrupted and so she continued the best that she could.

"The potion worked and finally you got what you thought you wanted you split yourself from the Queen and for a time we thought that the darkness was dead but of course she wasn't and you came back with avengeance"

Regina stopped pacing at this particular piece of information and glared at her knight who had a smile on her face.

"You were pleased that I returned? Why?"

She asked watching Emma closely as she sipped her wine.

"Because despite the fact you tried to kill me and my family on numerous occasions I loved you Regina you were and are the woman I fell in love with"

Dark eyes softened briefly and then the pacing began again, she would be damned before she let this thief of hearts trick her again.

"We married a year ago"

Swan couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as thoughts of their wedding day flooded her mind.

"It was truly the best day of my life"

She could see that her Queen was trying to act indifferent but the tears that glistened behind her dark eyes gave her away.

"Then on the night of our one year anniversary the Queen set me up and had me meet with her, it was then she told me that you was pregnant but because of the split my wife and my baby would not survive the birth"

Emma gulped her wine the very thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

"You came up with a plan to send me back here to get you to fall in love with me all over again then once you had I would be able to have free reign of your Palace where hidden somewhere is an amulet and a spell that would reunite both halves of yourself, then once back together you would be strong enough to give birth and survive it"

Struggling to follow the Queen walked over to the couch and sat down next to her knight her expression unreadable.

"We have shared a certain intimacy my knight, I know what you weld under those leather pants you wear so well and it isn't what is used to impregnate, so tell me how did you manage it?"

Regina already knew the answer to her question but needed to hear it for herself.

Emma chuckled at this and was relieved to see her Queen's mouth lift into a playful smirk.

"I may have left out the fact that we shared true loves kiss so our child was made from….."

"True love's magic"

Regina finished staring back at the blonde her eyes filled to the brim with tears and confusion.

"Do you realise how rare that is? True love's kiss is a rarity in itself but to be strong enough to create a child would mean…"

She paused and was compelled to take her knight's hand and sighed as long gentle fingers wrapped around her own.

"We loved each other that much?"

Swan put down her goblet before reaching out a hand to cup her Queen's face, despite knowing it was a risk to her health.

"You are my everything Regina it's always been you and always will be you no matter what time or realm we find ourselves in"

The Queen closed her eyes revelling in the feel of her knights gentle touch and then a sudden thought occurred to her.

"You were born from true love too wasn't you? That is the only way our love could produce a child"

Emma nodded praying to any god that was listening that she wouldn't be questioned on her parentage, if Regina found out now who her mother was it could potentially ruin everything.

For long stretched out minutes silence surrounded them until finally the Queen rose to her feet breaking all contact and leaving them both feeling desperately alone.

"So you are to leave me once you have what you came for?"

Emma frowned and stood up quickly reaching out and grabbing her loves hand and pulling her back to her, the truth serum still very much working through her system.

"I don't want to leave you Regina"

The Queen swallowed hard at their close proximity but didn't pull away, knowing every word out of her knights mouth was the honest truth was proving hard to deal with.

"I stupidly thought that I could leave once I had your heart and the amulet because I knew you were waiting for me back at home"

Tears welled up in Swan's eyes, she could see the pain she had caused in her love's face and it broke her heart in two.

"I was insane to ever think I could walk away from you Regina. I love you so much"

"You love a side of me that I barely remember dear, your Queen, your one true love awaits you in another realm you have the two confused"

Regina was once again wearing her stoic mask but inside her heart ached with pain and that brought on a swell of anger the one emotion she was well acquainted with.

She flicked her wrist and the amulet was suddenly dangling from her fingers.

"This is what your seek"

She hissed throwing it at her knight where it bounced off her chest landing at her feet with a thud.

"Take it and leave me…. I never want to see you again!"

The Queen turned quickly not wanting Emma to see the tears that welled up in her dark angry eyes but then the sudden feel of her strong arms sliding around her waist was the final act that broke her.

"Don't! Please just LEAVE!"

Heavy tears streamed down the Saviours face as she heard the raw pain so evident in Regina's voice, it was hard to stomach knowing she was the cause.

"I can't just leave you I could never…."

Emma's words were abruptly halted as the Queen turned suddenly in her arms and using both of her hands shoved her hard away from her before before launching herself at her taller frame in a fit of fury.

The blonde held her ground as Regina's hurt and pain turned to rage, both their tears flowed heavily, her fists were tight as they unleashed blow after blow against her Knight's chest, she didn't flinch, she didn't move, she took every flailing punch that she deserved.

"I hate you! I should of ripped your heart out and crushed it! You made me feel and once again I am to be left with NOTHING!"

Regina sobbed as the fight ebbed from her quickly and her arms grew heavy as her hands slapped and punched weakly at the woman who had stolen her heart and as much as she wanted to disappear and be left to her grief she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her knight again, she loathed herself for being so weak.

Finally Emma captured her Queen's hands and pulled her close knowing she was risking instant death but she didn't care she had to make her see that everything she had done was out of nothing but love for her and her only.

"I will never leave you Regina. You might want to crush it right now but my heart belongs to you. It always has. You are my wife the mother of our children, my one true love, I will let you kill me before I leave without you!"

She swallowed hard when for the first time she saw actual fear mixed with need and desire behind those pain filled dark eyes and despite knowing that the timing was awful she found her gaze falling to blood red lips.

She tried to tear her eyes away from that mouth but instead her raging emotions betrayed her and before she knew it she had Regina's face clasped in her hands and was kissing her savagely.

Despite herself the Queen moaned as her mouth was invaded by an insistent tongue, she clung heavily to her Saviour kissing her back with equal intensity all the time knowing deep in her heart that her desire for this brave idiotic woman would never cease.

"I hate you…."

Regina's words were weak and untrue as her body trembled with a lust that only her Knight could draw from within her as her talented lips let her breath momentarily and chose to lick, suck and kiss her throat whilst her wandering hands caressed and drove her effortlessly out of her mind.

"I love you my Queen"

The Queen could taste their salty tears as they continued to soak both their cheeks and lips and released a sudden gasp as her dress was roughly torn open from the back, any refusal she had, not that she was about to refuse her Knight anything was swallowed once again by hungry lips.

Swan felt out of her mind with a need so overwhelming that she truly felt unable to control it as she swept her love up into her arms not once breaking their kiss and carried her into their bedchambers where she lost herself in all things Regina, the scent from her hair, the taste of her skin, the swell of her breasts, the wetness between her thighs, the gasps moans and screams that filled the heated air surrounding them both as she possessed and owned her writhing Queen's beautiful body as she had her as if she would never get the chance again.

"Y...you fiend"

Regina murmured drained with sheer exhaustion as her Saviour held her close and cocooned within her arms.

"I do love you my darling, so very much"

It was freeing to her, so freeing to finally say those oh so simple words and mean it with all that she was, she felt almost delirious as suddenly a jolt akin to electricity pushed through her worn out limbs and she instinctively knew that Emma had felt it too, swirls of magnificent vividly colour danced around their naked bodies and she felt her Knight's smile against her throat.

"I hate to say it love but I told you so!"

Regina whose eyes were still wide with absolute amazement chuckled throatily, so this was it? In the form of her beautiful Swan was her one true love, her everything, she felt at any moment her heart would burst right out of her chest it was so full of the purest love she had ever known, now she knew happiness in its truest form and she prayed she would never live another day without it despite the coming obstacles they had to face.

"Idiot! My beautiful, beautiful idiot"


	20. When All That Matters Is You

CHAPTER 20

When All That Matters Is You

"You said children?"

Swan turned her head to look at her love who was presently cradled in her arms drawing patterns against her naked chest with her fingertips. She looked beautiful with her dark hair fanned against the pillow and her face glowing with happiness, a rare sight indeed.

"You said I was your wife and the mother of your children?"

Regina's gaze didn't once leave her knight's face and when she reached out a hand and brushed a blonde lock of hair from out of her eyes the smile she received made her stomach twist in delight.

"I did say that yes"

The truth serum had long since worked its way out of Emma's body but she had no intention of keeping anything else from her Queen.

"We have a son his name is Henry"

The Queen sat up suddenly an array of emotions filling her eyes as she stared back at her Knight clearly in shock.

"Henry…."

She breathed as a rush of love washed through her veins that she couldn't quite understand.

Her hand rubbed at her throat as she tried to comprehend this new information, she was barren by her own hand and now she discovered that she had a son and a potential unborn child on the way. It was a lot to digest in such a short space of time.

"I thought it was too much to tell you about Henry, after all you have learned today I felt it wasn't the right time"

Emma sighed as she watched her love process this new information and swallowed back a rush of guilt that overwhelmed her suddenly.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling Regina, I wish there had been an easier way I really do. I can I only hope that you will forgive me one day"

The Queen sucked in a deep breath, she knew this wasn't her Knight's fault, none of it was and she hadn't the strength to feel anger and neither did she want to.

"There is nothing to forgive you for my darling, you are fighting for me for our child, I just find myself loving you more for it"

She smiled taking Swans hand and bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"What is he like?"

Emma smiled warmly as she thought about their son, she didn't want to bring up all the tough times they had all been through when the Evil Queen's curse had first been broken, to this day her wife still beat herself up for her past misdeeds so for now in this realm she decided to give her the break she deserved.

"He is very much like you love, he is smart, really smart and inquisitive and stubborn but mostly our son is kind and loving and has the biggest heart, your relationship with him is quite something"

Heavy tears welled up in Regina's eyes and made their escape splashing against her cheeks, she tried to speak but was so overwhelmed that she was choked with emotion and found herself quickly pulled into her Savior's arms.

"This is why I didn't tell you earlier and another reason for you to come home with me"

Swan cupped her Queen's face gently and one by one kissed her tears away.

"We need you love, I need you, please come back with me?"

Not knowing quite what to say Regina laid her head against her Knight's shoulder and clung to her tightly. How could she just leave? She was Queen! The Evil Queen, she had responsibilities that weighed heavily upon her, an army that looked to her for guidance along with all the citizens that had their expectations of her.

Could she just leave it all behind? Did she want to go to some strange realm where her life was already mapped out for her? A wonderful one true love who was her wife, her soulmate and children? A son she had clearly named after her dear father who apparently she doted on and another on the way to join them.

She sighed deeply it was everything she had ever dreamed about and more and here she was questioning her wants her needs. If she stayed she would lose Emma, the very thought made her shudder, would she return to her darkness without her Saviour? Of course she would, losing her love now would break her, that she was certain of.

"I don't know how to be a good mother Emma, how did she ever have a son that cared for her? I had Cora and that disgusting imp as teachers! Between them they turned me into a monster!"

Swan continued to sooth her Queen with her gentle touches and protective arms hating to see her so distressed.

"You know what I think? I think that the love of a child is akin to magic, it welds the same power as those fingertips of yours"

She lifted her Queen's hand to her mouth as she spoke then kissed each of the tips of her fingers softly.

"Our son was the first person since Daniel to show you any real love and it was the start of you wanting to change and be a better you, you did that for Henry and for the record you are an amazing mother and an incredible wife, I know you find that difficult to believe but it is simply the truth. We love you Regina so very much"

A sob escaped the Queen's lips and she buried her face in her Knight's neck to hide the instant shame she felt by showing such weak emotions, but she couldn't fight it, she was helpless. She knew then she couldn't face the life she had left in front of her without her Swan at her side, her decision was made.

"I think I know a way to complete your mission my knight"

Regina swirled the deep red wine around in her glass as she gazed at her Saviour who laid naked next to her with her hands behind her head and a satisfied smile on her face.

"It will take time to gather the ingredients and to perfect the potion but I know I will succeed"

Emma's heart picked up speed as she listened intently to her Queen's words and reached out a hand to begin tracing patterns over the smooth olive skin that covered her back.

After they had talked Regina had remained quiet so she had simply held her and let her contemplate without any pressure added, it had fared well for them both.

"Does this mean you will return with me?"

She asked noticing the shiver that ran down the beautiful brunettes spine as her fingers continued their dance across her flesh.

"Well I can't very well stay here after you saw fit to defile your Queen in her bed whilst no doubt the guards posted at my door were listening to every last moan you drew from my lips. It is not at all refined for a Queen and an Evil one at that, you have single handedly destroyed my reputation my dear Swan and all because you are unable to rein in your scandoulous labido"

Emma sat up and chuckled throatily, Her Queen was sounding more and more like her wife and it completely melted her heart.

"It is not my fault that…."

She brushed dark hair to one side and began to kiss her love's neck knowing full well that it was a particular weakness.

"my scandoulous labido is quite insatiable when it comes to you my Queen"

Regina closed her eyes and a soft moan left her lips as her deliciously sore body reacted instantly to her knight's touch, she felt the wine glass being removed from her hand and then strong arms and muscular thighs were curling around her and they were skin to skin once more.

"Yes it seems that is quite true"

She murmured biting down on her lip to stifle her moan of pleasure as gentle hands covered her breasts and skillful fingers caressed and tugged making her hard with need.

"T..this plan of yours….."

She started trying to ignore the fact that one of her knight's hands had released her breast and was now travelling down her body causing goosebumps to erupt and her wetness to Increase.

"It comes with one condition my knight"

The hand that was just below the curve of her stomach stilled but the lips on her neck continued to move.

"Which is?"

The Saviour steadied her breathing her mouth brushing against the delicate curve of her Queen's ear.

Regina gasped. Gods how she needed this woman, her body betrayed her at every turn and seemed to take on a life of its own.

"I want….."

She paused covering the blonde's hand with her own and moving it between her open thighs which caused a deep groan to fall from the Saviours lips.

"I want the time we have spent together remembered, I want my better half to know that you thawed this Evil Queen's heart"

Emma swallowed hard her lip trembling as a rush of emotion crashed over over.

"Look at me my Queen, my love"

She asked not wanting to move from their current position having no intention of stopping what she had once again started.

Regina did what was asked of her and turned to gaze into beautiful green eyes and even if she had wanted to she couldn't stop the single tear that slid down her cheek.

Swan found her words stuck in her throat as her Queen looked back at her with nothing but love shining in her watery dark eyes, she would never forget this moment for as long as she lived.

"Kiss me"

The words were hoarse and breathless.

Regina reached up and curled her fingers around her knight's neck and drew her close enough so that they was breathing the same air and at the same time the hand between her legs came alive and resumed its caress, she moaned as she they kissed tasting and exploring each other languidly.

Her hand remained covering the one between her legs never wanting to break the intimate contact, whilst her knight's free hand roamed from breast to breast tugging gently on hard tips.

"God's Em ma I need…"

Swan knew what her Queen desired but wanted to hear her come undone, wanted to hear her voice which had every bit of an affect on her as did her body.

"Tell me what you need of me my Queen? Your every wish is my command"

Regina hissed with pleasure as a thumb circled her throbbing clit, she was sure her knight would drive her insane with need if she let her.

Dark eyes flashed with arousal and a growl left her lips as she turned in Swans embraced so that she was now straddling her waist.

Emma's entire body throbbed at the hunger that was emanating from her Queen, she loved seeing her like this it was incredibly sexy.

"Are we always like this?"

Regina breathed as she moved her hand between her Knight's thighs and squeezed.

"So physical with one another?"

Swan bit down on her bottom lip and moaned as she felt a surge of magic pass through her groin pulling her insides out and leaving her hard and ready for her Queen.

"Fuck yesss! Every chance we get"

Green eyes darkened as she watched Regina's hands moved up her beautiful body and palm her own breasts, her head tilted back and a satisfied moan left her kiss stained lips.

Emma's tongue darted out moistening her own lips, oh how she loved to watch this magnificent woman bring pleasure to herself.

"You are not to touch me unless I wish it, is that understood Saviour?"

The Queen watched through hooded eyes as all her Knight could manage was a quick nod of her head before her hands moved to grip the bedpost tightly.

As a reward Regina lent down and swiped her tongue across her love's bottom lip before plunging it into her mouth, but it was all too brief for Swans liking.

Emma chased her Queen's lips but was met only with the cool night air as she was pushed back down into the soft mattress beneath them.

"Regina please…"

Chuckling the brunette run her hands down a lean muscular torso stopping to pinch lightly at two straining nipples that begged for her attention, and oh how she was going to make her love beg.

"Patience my dear Swan"

'She's actually going to kill me!'

Emma thought suddenly arching her back and moaning as her Queen's tongue swiped across her nipple before sucking it hard into her delicious mouth whilst her fingers curled around her already throbbing cock and began to stroke.

"I will ensure tonight that you never forget me my Knight"

Sure her heart was about to burst right out of her chest Swan swallowed hard fighting to gain any kind of composure but the feel of her Queen's soft wet tongue circling her engorged tight nipples and her firm but gentle grip moving slowly up and down her cock was quickly driving her out of her mind.

"N..never! Fuck!"

Regina chuckled throatily finding she enjoyed watching her Knight unravel before her very eyes and she wasn't done toying with her just yet.

"Tell me my darling did you have this….."

Swan groaned when Regina's grip tightened around her hardened flesh and forced herself to meet her hooded dark gaze.

"Buried deep inside of me when your seed left me with child?"

Just the sound of her Queen's low and sensual voice made her entire body throb with pent up desire and it was then that her control began to slip.

"Yessss! M..my Queen I can't…"

Regina's hungry demanding mouth swallowed what remained of her sentence and when her tongue took command her mind went blank and and all she could do was feel.

"Oh but you will my darling, would you like to touch your Queen now? Do you know how ready I am to take you?"

Swans fingers immediately uncurled from the bedpost that she had been gripping and was sure she had left imprints in the wood, about to put her hands to better use a frustrated sigh left her parted lips as her Queen shook her head and smirked at her knowingly.

"I asked you if you would like to touch me Saviour, I don't recall saying that you could, now be a dear and resume your position unless of course you would rather I stop?"

The whole time Regina spoke her hand stroked her Knight's flesh continuing her sweet torture, her hips began to move dragging her slick drench folds against the base of her lovers cock causing the most divine feeling for the both of them.

Swans fingers hurt her grip was so tight on the bedpost, the muscles strained and prominent in her biceps, her teeth sank into the flesh of her bottom lip to stifle the whimper that escaped her throat as her Queen's hips moved a little faster against her painfully swollen organ, she feared if she didn't stop it would be over all too soon.

The Queen was tiring of her own delightful tease, with every buck of her hips she moaned needing to feel more so much more. In all of her adult years she had never been so brazen, so utterly sexual with a lover but with her beautiful Swan she felt so free to just be Regina! It was exhilarating.

Her dark eyes never left her Saviour's flushed face, her eyes were almost closed, her lips slightly parted, unintelligible words every so often burst from her throat only to be replaced by sudden gasps of breath as she battled with herself to remain in control. She was a vision of everything Regina had ever dreamed of, a pure vision of true love.

Swan had no idea how she was keeping it together whilst her gloriously evil tease did things to her body that only she could, her wife had always enjoyed discovering her limits and pushing them to the extreme, so when finally her Queen, her love sank down on her cock sheathing her in her hot wet flesh she wasn't at all ashamed of the unexpected growl that was torn from her lips.

Regina's head was thrown back, her expression one of sheer ecstasy, she cared not that strong hands were now clutching her waist and guiding her as her Saviours hips left the mattress and thrust into her to the very hilt stretching and filling her until she cried out into the now darkened room.

Ravenous and out of control and needing to consume Swan pulled Regina to her eliciting a surprised gasp from her as her breasts brushed against her face, she continued to drive hard into her whilst her mouth began to feast and take as much of those fleshy mounds into her mouth as she could.

The Queen moaned hoarsely, her fingers now replacing her Knight's and gripping wood, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she rode her love meeting her thrust for thrust until her thighs were trembling and she was sure that they were melting into one, the sounds of wet slapping flesh enamoured her even more along with the moans and whimpers that escaped the both of them now.

Her stomach tightened feeling the magic cock swell against her wet walls, she clenched around it trying to cling to it and hold it tight knowing that the inevitable was fast approaching and nothing in all the realms had the power to stop it, tears streaked her cheeks, her breasts burning beneath the lips and tongue that worshipped them savagely.

She wasn't sure which of them let go first, maybe it had been simultaneous, they both had screamed out their release, Emma's fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as she pumped her seed into her and eventually slowed her movements as her swollen flesh gripped her cock not ready to let her go.

Their lips found each other tasting tongues probing as their body's bucked and twitched savouring the afterglow of pleasure that had reached its mind blowing crescendo, unable to form words they gasped and panted whilst hands caressed and soothed slick heated flesh exhausted with the exertion.

'I love you's'' were murmured floating on the breath between their lips as heavy eyelids closed and sleep whisked them away, a Queen and her Knight, two souls reunited as one both accepting that it was time to go home.


	21. Home

Hey Guys so this is it the final chapter! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you for all of you that have commented and made me smile and laugh, you are AWESOME.

I loved writing this and couldn't be happier by the response it's had.

Look forward to hearing from you all to see what you think. Valk1❤️

CHAPTER 21

Home

"Fuck!"

Swan hissed as she was expelled from the portal like a rocket and groaned as she finally rolled to a stop flat on her back trying to catch her breath.

Once everything around her began to stop spinning she couldn't help but chuckle as her Queen's amused face appeared above her wearing a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"There has to be an easier way out of those things! Every damn time"

Regina smirked holding out her hand for her Knight to take which she did instantly and soon they were stood face to face.

"Hey"

Swan breathed slipping her arms around her Queen's waist and urged her to come closer.

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

Regina let out the deep breath she had been holding and steadied her nerves, with a small but sad smile she removed her Knight's hands from her waist and took a step back.

Emma frowned at the loss of contact and made to take a step forward but her Queen shook her head and stopped her in her tracks.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Realising she was about to do the most selfless thing she had ever done in her life Regina let out a nervous laugh and ignored the sting of tears that filled her eyes. She had to remain strong for everyone's sake, including her own.

"You are home Emma, back where you belong with your wife and Henry and until I am reunited with Regina…..this...we can no longer be as we were, she will see it as a direct betrayal as would I"

Swan swallowed back the lump that had grown in her throat, the devastating look on her face as the Queen's words sunk in was almost Regina's undoing.

"If your plan works then we will soon be back together and I have every faith in you Saviour, if she loves you even half as much as I do then we will all get our happy ending"

Swan tried to speak but found her words stuck in her throat so instead she rushed forward engulfing her Queen in her arms and unashamedly sobbed into her shoulder. It truly felt like she was about to lose this wonderful woman whom she loved and adored more than the very air she breathed.

The Queen closed her eyes willing herself not to break down as she wrapped her love up in her warm embrace, she knew exactly what her Knight was feeling and felt every tear and every sob squeeze her breaking heart.

"We have to be strong my darling, I need you to be strong"

She murmured against her Swan's damp cheek and smiled to feel the nod of her head.

"What we have shared will always be ours never forget that"

It was then that she saw her casually leant back against a tree with her arms folded across her barely covered chest, an almost spiteful glint in her dark eyes and a touch of a smile on her blood red lips as she watched and listened intently.

Regina glared at the intruder which earned her a toothy grin before returning her attention back to her Saviour.

"Come my Knight you have a hard task ahead of you and there is no time to waste. I love you my darling I always will"

Emma raised her head and her watery green eyes met with tear filled pools of brown and before she could reply her Queen, her love kissed her with all that she had.

"My my my how very touching"

Swan broke their kiss abruptly and spun around to face the owner of the voice she knew so well.

"I don't recall this being part of the plan Saviour"

The Evil Queen shook her head in disappointment, she wasn't at all surprised but kept that little detail to herself.

"The plan changed your Majesty so deal with it!"

Swan snapped back quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand, she was in no mood for any of her shit.

With a leather booted foot the Queen pushed herself away from the tree that she had been leaning against and swaggered closer to the new arrivals.

"Don't you think that your sanctimonious wife is going to be pissed enough dear? She can barely cope with me and now you have brought her back with you and clearly you have been having your fun"

Swan ran her fingers through her hair before looking back at Regina and taking hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"She will understand when I explain about the baby, I just have to calm her down first that's all"

The Queen through her head back and laughed which in turn really annoyed the blonde.

"This is all a fucking big joke to you isn't it? I did what I had to do to protect my family, my wife, to protect YOU! You knew that my feelings wouldn't change for….."

She paused to look at her Queen who was yet to speak and rubbed her aching forehead.

"Christ only I could end up with three wives who by the way ALL drive me completely insane!"

Both Queen's looked at each other and smirked, they knew she had a point.

"The feeling is quite mutual dear but who are we to deny true love? Now let's not waste anymore time on petty arguments it seems I now have to make another potion to accommodate all three of us"

"That's already done"

A swirl of purple magic covered Regina's hand and when it dissipated a phial of fluorescent blue liquid was in her palm.

"All your wife needs to do is drink this and the amulet will do the rest"

The Evil Queen stood with her arms folded watching the interaction between the Sheriff and the additional Regina and couldn't help but feel a little jealous by the way they gazed at each other.

"Take some advice from one that knows best and tone down the love fest in front of Madame Mayor dear unless of course you want to have your heart ripped out?"

The Enchanted Forest Queen raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her double and gave her the once over.

"I would like to see her try! Nice outfit by the way"

She quipped flashing her a wicked smile and received an identical one straight back.

"We do look good don't we"

Emma shook her head in amazement as the two Queen's walked ahead of her with their arms linked as they chatted as if they were long lost friends.

"Only in Storybrooke"

She muttered to herself desperately trying to ignore the nerves that were bubbling away inside of her.

'Regina's going to rip me a new one for sure!'

All was quiet when the trio arrived at the mansion and Emma's nerves were almost shot, she already knew that her wife was going to lose her shit the second she laid eyes on their uninvited guests, but the baby! Now that was another thing entirely.

"Have you lifted your sleeping curse?"

Swan asked as she led both Queen's into the kitchen, it felt good to be home, nothing had changed and everything was as it should be.

"The curse broke the second you entered this boring little town Sheriff"

The Evil Queen chuckled as green eyes darted to the clock on the wall then widened.

"Shit! Regina will be awake soon, she's going to flip when she see's the two of you"

Emma ran her hands through her hair and sucked in a deep breath.

"I should probably go up, break the news first but do me a favour don't go pissing her off, this is going to be hard enough as it is"

She looked directly at The Evil Queen and raised an eyebrow when a smirk lifted dark red lips.

"Regina! I mean it. No games ok?"

Chuckling the Queen sauntered over to the wound up blonde and leaned in close to her ear.

"Who? Little ole me? Come now Saviour your being a dreadful bore"

"Leave her alone Regina, now isn't the time for your childish antics"

The Enchanted Forest Queen glared at her double whose dark eyes snapped to hers with equal intensity.

"You shouldn't even be here! I suggest you kept quiet before I send you back to where you came from"

Magic sparked in both Queen's fingers and before the kitchen was engulfed in flying fireballs Swan quickly got in between the two holding out her arms to keep them apart.

"Knock it off BOTH of you! Really don't need this shit right now"

"Don't you love it when she gets all masterful Regina? Tell me did you enjoy our Big bad Swan"s dominant side? Ooh I just bet you did"

"Seriously!"

Emma shook her head when the Evil Queen's melodic laughter filled the kitchen but her day was about to get dramatically worse.

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

All bickering ceased as Swan swallowed hard, then turned to the sound of her wife's unmistakable voice.

The Mayor was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing just her robe and a shocked expression.

The smile that spread across the Saviours face lit up the entire room.

"Regina!"

She rushed forward, throwing her arms around her wife and breathing her in deeply. As much as she loved the two versions of her Queen that were both stood watching with mild curiosity, this was the woman she had fallen deeply in love with, this was her life.

Regina welcomed her wife's enthusiastic greeting and hugged her back, but not once did she take her suspicious eyes off of the Queen's.

"What did she do now? How is there another one? And why the hell are they in my kitchen?"

She paused with her questions then took in what her wife was wearing and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You can speak to us directly dear"

The Evil Queen piped up with a knowing smirk on her face, which immediately got the Mayor's back up.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

Regina stepped away from Emma, her patience's already thin.

"Oh but you will dear, our Saviour has been on quite the adventure, hence our new counterpart here."

Regina's dark eyes snapped towards the added addition, who was yet to speak. In fact as she studied her closer she could see that she looked a little dazed.

"Babe I think your going to need to sit down for this"

Emma rubbed her wife's tense shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Regina looked up into sparking green eyes and couldn't help but smile, she always took her breath away, she was so beautiful, the love she felt for her was as clear as day.

"Do they have to be here Sheriff?"

She answered with a slight pout that brought a chuckle to Swans throat, and identical eyerolls from both Queen's.

"She's not what I expected"

The Enchanted Forest's Queen commented with her head tilted to one side as she took in all that was Regina.

"I thought she would have more flare"

The Evil Queen nodded in agreement, whilst studying her nails.

"She lost her fun side when she banished us dear, frankly I don't know how our Saviour has put up with it for this long, I can only assume that she is still a firecracker between the sheets"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me?"

Laughing the Queen let out a deep sigh then fixed her dark eyes on the Mayor who was glaring back at her.

"Come now Regina, we all know how well we satisfy our Saviour in the bedroom, isn't that right dear?"

Swan's cheeks burned with colour but before she could open her mouth to speak her wife beat her to it.

"How dare you!"

Regina spat whilst a rather large fireball grew quickly in her palm.

"Oh I dare!"

Her Evil other half spat back and with a wave of her hand extinguished the growing flame..

"Ok that's enough, will you two please put away the fireballs and please can we talk like adults. I would really like to get this mess sorted out and return to my life with my wife"

The Evil Queen flashed a smile Emma's way, then held her hands up in defeat.

"Fine with me Saviour, I rather like the sound of that too"

She winked at Swan knowing it would only aggravate the annoying Mayor even more, she couldn't seem to help herself.

Regina immediately saw red and was in the Evil Queen's face before anyone could take a breath.

"When will you get it in your dense skull that you are not wanted? I don't want you, Henry doesn't want you and MY wife certainly doesn't want you, so do us all a favour and crawl back to whatever hole you came from!"

Emma groaned inwardly as she watched the argument unfold in front of her, of course both women were equal in stature but the Evil Queen seemed to grow as her eyes flashed purple and grew impossibly darker.

"You wouldn't have none of those things if it wasn't for me! You seem to forget that you were there for all our darkest deeds and now you have banished me you think that makes you innocent? Your a bigger fool than I thought, you're an empty shell of who you use to be Regina, you're fooling no one especially not our Saviour!"

"This really isn't getting us anywhere is it? Regina please come and sit down and…."

"Leave Emma out of this, she is none of your concern, you're not capable of love we all know that"

Ignoring her wife the Mayor continued to glare at her Evil other half itching to destroy her once and for all.

"You know exactly what I am capable of Régina and I'm warning you don't push your luck with me or I will…"

Emma slammed her hands down on the kitchen counter finally getting all three Queen's attention. She had reached her limit for one day.

"You know what? I'm done"

With that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen and out of the front door slamming it shut behind her. She had never needed a drink as much as she did right then.

"And I thought we were the dramatic ones"

The Evil Queen commented with a bored sigh and earning her a deadly glare from Regina.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

The Enchanted forest Queen asked clearly concerned for her knight.

Regina let out a deep sigh as the beginnings of a headache gnawed at her skull.

"You let me worry about MY wife. Now you two are going to sit the hell down and tell me exactly what is going on!"

"Bad day huh?"

Ruby set down a beer in front of the Sheriff followed by a tequila chaser and flashed her a sympathetic smile.

"The worst"

Swan immediately knocked back the clear liquid and winced as it burned a path down to her stomach.

"Thanks Red"

The wolf eyed her friend carefully as she poured her another, something told her that beer wasn't going to cut it.

"Does Regina know you're here?"

Sighing the blonde sank her second tequila and held out the shot glass for it to be refilled.

"I doubt my wife really gives a shit where I am right now"

She wouldn't let herself think about what was taking place back at the mansion, for all she knew the Queen's were killing each other, but what she was certain of was that they needed to sort this mess out between them and she was staying the hell out of it from now on.

"Oh shit! What have you done this time?"

Ruby asked grinning wickedly as she put down the bottle in front of the Sheriff who immediately swiped it from the counter and filled her glass back up.

"Did you burn down the kitchen again?"

Despite everything Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"Believe me Red I wish it was that simple"

"You're with child!"

The cup of coffee paused midway to the Mayor's lips before it was slowly placed back down on the kitchen counter, two sets of dark eyes stared back at her eagerly awaiting her response.

Her unreadable expression suddenly turned to a grin and her sudden laughter caused both Queen's to glance at one another before their eyes were back on Regina.

"I don't know what sick plan you have come up with this time but even for you this is low, now stop wasting my time and get the hell out of my life and take her with you"

"She speaks the truth, you are with child Regina and you're both in danger"

The Mayor was halfway to her feet when the Queen spoke and there was something so deadly serious in her tone that it made her sit back down.

"Emma was sent to my realm to retrieve an amulet that will save you and your child and it almost cost her her life, don't you think you owe it to your wife to hear us out?"

An angry snarl lifted Regina's lips, it had to be a trick, another sick game.

"If you have so much as harmed a single hair on her head I will kill you!"

She snapped leaning across the counter to get her point across.

"Oh please Regina enough of the dramatics dear, I have no reason to lie about this and you may be surprised to know I'm trying to save you and our daughter"

The Evil Queen knew that her carefully timed words would strike a cord within the Mayor, they had always dreamed of having a daughter.

Regina remained stoic but her heart was thudding against her chest and her palms had started to sweat.

"You are not strong enough to give birth to the Saviours child, the magic is too powerful and without me you are weak"

She waved her jewelled hand and a puff of purple smoke engulfed her fingers before quickly fading.

"You want proof? Go and find out for yourself, I am not lying dear you are pregnant with Emma"s child"

Regina snatched the pregnancy testing kit from the Queen's hand and stared at it darkly.

"I can't be"

She whispered shaking her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm barren, you know this you were there!"

The Queen sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes I was and I was also there when Emma broke that particular curse when she kissed us for the first time...even you know that true love's kiss is the most powerful magic of all"

Regina looked up at her then and for the first time in a very long time could see the truth behind her eyes.

"And what's in it for you?"

Even as she asked the question she already knew what it was that the Evil Queen wanted.

"In fact don't answer that I don't want to know, I'm going to get dressed, you know where the door is"

Both Queen's rolled their eyes then looked at one another.

"She will do the test, have no fear dear"

The Evil Queen smiled but it didn't quite reach her dark eyes.

Regina slammed her bedroom door shut behind her and closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she leaned back heavily against it, she still had the pregnancy test clutched in her shaking hand.

No matter what she did she would never be free of her, she had been convinced that splitting from the Queen would solve everything, how wrong she had been.

All she had felt was an emptiness that not even Emma or Henry could fill, of course she had told no one and continued with her life throwing herself into her family and her mayoral duties but always at the back of her mind something was missing.

She knew it was the loss of the Queen, she secretly missed her and in her own way had even mourned the loss of her despite that loss being caused by her own hand.

She thought of her Saviour and a flicker of a smile passed her lips, she loved Emma with all that she was and she knew the Queen felt the same, after all they had been as one when they had first realised their love for one another, been as one the first time they had made love and countless times after.

The Mayor sighed and slowly shook her dark head, no wonder the Queen was so bitter and angry with her, she deserved it she had done exactly the same as their mother had done all those years ago and taken away her happiness AGAIN!

She pushed away from the door and headed straight into the bathroom where she slipped out of her robe before turning on the water and stepping inside.

As much as she hated to admit it she believed that the Queen actually thought that she was pregnant, it suddenly occurred to her as the hot water cascaded down her body that her wife must think the same.

Once she had showered and dried herself off she quickly dressed herself before going back into the bathroom and picking up the test, there was only one to know for sure. Her hand was trembling as she tore open the packaging.

The Evil Queen was pacing around the kitchen, she wouldn't admit it but she was nervous, if Regina refused to rejoin them both their lives would be forfeit and the baby would be no more.

"Will you sit down you're making me dizzy"

The Enchanted Forest Queen sighed and shook her head.

"She loves Emma she will do what needs to be done, have faith in her"

"It wasn't you that she ripped from her body! She despises me"

The Mayor stood with her arms folded in the kitchen doorway unnoticed and watched both Queen's with an odd fascination.

How strange it was to see all parts of herself in separate entities, she guessed the new arrival was somewhere in between the innocent girl she had once been and the dark destroyer that she had eventually become.

Of everything she had expected to wake up to that morning this most certainly wasn't it. She cleared her throat and two sets of dark eyes were staring at her fearfully.

"You two better not make me regret this"

She warned and with her head held high she walked across the kitchen and sat down opposite the Queen.

"So I take it you have a plan?"

Fed up with drinking herself silly Emma had ordered a large black coffee to go and decided to go for a walk and pull herself together rather than return to the mansion.

She couldn't imagine what her wife must be thinking right now and she felt bad not being there to support her but it seemed that her very presence just provoked more arguments between the Queen's.

She found herself down at the docks and sat on a bench, she missed her Queen, God's did she miss her and it had only been a few hours, probably the longest hours of her entire life and the loss of her presence hurt.

What if her wife refused point blank to rejoin with both of her counterparts? She would end up losing them all! Perhaps that is what she deserved? She shock her blonde head and sighed deeply.

She had always felt the sting of guilt whenever she was in the Evil Queen's presence or her Enchanted Forest Queen, but to her they were all one of the same woman that she loved with all her heart and soul. They were all her one true love. Fuck! Could this life get any crueler?

In her heart of hearts she didn't feel like she had betrayed the Mayor but she worried that her wife wouldn't see it in the same way, even her Queen had taken a step away from her no sooner as they entered Storybrooke and that had hurt like hell, it had been truly unexpected but she couldn't help but love her more for it, such a selfless act, no wonder she had fell for her so deeply, how could she not?

And then there was the baby, their daughter! A product of the truest love. Emma could barely let her thoughts go there. Henry had always been enough he always would be, she loved her son with all her heart they both did, but the realisation that they had actually made a baby girl together just from their love was something she could barely wrap her mind around.

She knew this miraculous child would be the making of their family, Henry would love to have a little sister that he could love and protect and that is exactly what he would do as would her mother's.

But what was the point of even imagining these scenarios if Regina wasn't going to play ball? It would destroy them for she knew she couldn't continue in this life without her and neither did she want to.

Emma Swan wife of Queen Regina Mills looked up into the starry sky and prayed! actually prayed to any of the gods that were listening and closed her bleary eyes.

Regina stood in the shadows watching her wife with tears streaming down her cheeks, God's knows what she must be going through!

She should have come to her sooner but she had chosen not to, too wrapped up in her own selfish woes and she regretted that now more than anything as she watched her Saviour looking up into the nights sky with her beautiful face drenched in tears.

This woman had saved her in so many ways she had lost count and here she was all these years on still putting her own life at risk to save her sorry ass. She knew she would never deserve her, she never had but she was far to selfish to ever let her go now, she needed her like she needed air to breath.

Emma felt her long before she finally took a seat next to her and gently took her hand in her own, she couldn't help but smile at their instant connection it was so visceral.

"It's a beautiful night"

Regina said looking up at the vast consultations that littered the dark nights sky, she had always loved the nights here in Storybrooke they reminded her of home.

"Yes it is"

Emma replied wanting so much to get lost in the deep dark pools of her wife's eyes but was to afraid to actually look at her.

"I was worried when you didn't come home, I thought you might have thrown yourself down another portal"

Regina looked at her wife then and squeezed her hand.

"I didn't want to have to compete with another Queen!"

Swan flinched at the words, so she knew the truth now and this was it, she was terrified and still couldn't bring herself to look her wife in the eyes.

"There was never a competition Regina, it's only ever been you, you know that"

The Mayor took in her wife's features, she looked tired but still so very beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to split from the Evil Queen?"

Emma shrugged then finally turned to look at her wife and squeezed her hand.

"It was your choice to make Regina, this is your life after all, it wouldn't have been fair of me to put you under pressure like that"

Regina frowned then swallowed back the lump that had grown in her throat.

"I didn't take into consideration that you might love her too, after everything she did, everything I did I just thought we were better off without her, I was wrong. I'm sorry darling can you ever forgive me?"

Swan frowned as she watched tears well up in her loves dark eyes and quickly wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close.

"There is nothing to forgive, I love you so much I just want you to be happy"

Regina rested her head against a broad shoulder and sighed.

"I love you too Emma and you make me so very happy, I know I don't deserve it and before you fight me on this I don't deserve you but I stopped fighting those feelings a long time ago. I don't want to be anywhere that you are not, I couldn't bare it"

Emma smiled and kissed the top of her wife's dark head and squeezed her tighter.

"It seems you have my heart no matter what realm we are in, your Queen told me what you did for her, she must love you very much to follow you to Storybrooke"

Regina heard her wife's breath catch in her throat and chose that moment to pull away from her embrace so that she could see her face.

"I couldn't leave her behind and I couldn't stay, I never saw her as a different person Regina I only ever saw her as you, the same as The Evil Queen who by the way really isn't so evil she's just permanently pissed off"

They both laughed at this as they knew it to be true.

"On the night of our anniversary she told me that you was pregnant and that….."

Swan paused when gentle fingers pressed against her lips and felt a tremor go through her body.

"I know my darling I know, what you did for me for our daughter, it is just another reason as to why I love you so very much, it is of no surprise to me that the Queen was so very taken with you. They both look at you like you are everything and you are my Saviour you are"

Regina replaced her fingers with her lips and threaded her fingers through blonde locks pulling her closer when the kiss was returned instantly.

"My Saviour, my Knight, my love!"

Green eyes widened in shock as her mind was catapulted back to the Enchanted Forest, back to her Queen's sick bed where she had first deliriously confessed her love for her.

"R...Regina?"

Emma gently took her true love's face in her hands and for the first time since arriving back home stared into her mesmerising dark eyes and gasped to see the fire that had been missing dance beneath the deep pools of brown.

"Y..you did it? You really did it?"

The Queen reached out a hand and lovingly brushed a stray blonde lock out of stunned green eyes.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and our child my darling. I love you Emma"

Tears pooled in swan's eyes as she slid off of the bench and onto her knees in front of her Queen.

"You're really having our baby?"

She whispered laying her head against her wife's stomach and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina nodded as her own tears soaked her cheeks, her smile as bright as the stars that were above them.

"Yes my darling we are really having a baby, I took a test this afternoon but I knew somehow I already knew it would be positive"

For the first time Emma was able to let herself feel the absolute joy that raced through her veins, she felt like she was going to burst with happiness as she kissed every inch of her wife's stomach.

"Holy shit we are having a baby!"

The Mayor laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her love up to her eye level by her collar and kissed her.

"Do you remember back in the Summer Palace when I thought you had betrayed me? And after you told me the truth you carried me to our bed and made love to me?"

Swan grinned. Of course to her that had only happened a few days since but to her wife it was now a distant memory.

"Yes I remember, how can I ever forget, it was the first time you told me that you loved me and we were engulfed by true love's magic, it was beautiful, you are beautiful"

She captured Regina's lips kissing her until they were both breathless.

"We made a child that day too my Knight! Don't ask me how I know this but I do, true love's magic works in mysterious ways I guess"

Regina bit down on her lip as she watched her Saviour process this new information, she could almost hear the wheels turning inside of her beautiful blonde head as she pieced her words together and tried but failed miserably to hold back the smirk that lifted her lips.

"Wait...what are you telling me here Regina? I don't understand"

Emma was obviously stunned and frowned as her wife chuckled throatily before kissing her softly on the lips and stroked her damp cheek.

"My idiot! My beautiful brave idiot, there are two hearts beating within me my love, you have given us two daughters. I believe that we are having twins"

Regina laughed again as her wife's mouth gaped open in shock before her whole face lit up the night.

"W...were having twins? Holy fucking shit two babies?"

Swan was up on her feet and pulling her wife up onto hers before lifting her up into her arms and spinning them around.

"Gods I love you my Queen, so fucking much"

Regina's grin matched her wife's as she was gently put back down on to her feet and engulfed in strong arms and peppered in kisses.

"I love you two my Knight with all my heart and soul, I am forever yours"

They kissed again confirming their absolute pure true love for one another then took each other's hand as they began their walk home.

"I guess I'm going to have to magic up some protection for my not so little swan, otherwise the mansion will be quickly overrun with our children"

Regina side glanced her wife then burst out laughing and shook her head.

"The fact that I am the one that will have to birth not one but two babies tells me you won't be getting your not so little swan anywhere near me in the foreseeable future Mrs Swan Mills"

Emma stopped dead and turned to face her wife and stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Come on babe you don't mean that, do you?"

Regina laughed melodically and continued to walk pulling a devastated looking Swan along with her, she didn't mean it of course but she would keep that to herself for now…..

The End.

Don't panic guys there will be an epilogue and maybe just maybe not so little swan will make an appearance lol just because you have all been so amazing in your support for me and this story. Much love.

Valk1 xx ❤️


	22. Epilogue

This is it guys thanks for joining me on this adventure and I hope to see you all for the next one. Look out for a little Xmas one shot that will follow on from this story. Kudos to you all. ❤️

Epilogue

The Enchanted Forest

The Summer Palace

"What does it say? Where are they?"

Madeline chuckled and playfully swatted an anxious Clara away from her as she unrolled the scroll which had her name written neatly across it and waxed with the Queen's royal seal.

As soon as the paper unravelled a compact mirror fell out and rolled to a stop at the handmaidens feet, she quickly bent down to retrieve it.

"I found this under the Queen's bed just before we left the Dark Palace, What does the scroll say?"

"Calm down child, we will find out soon enough"

The healer scolded taking a seat at Regina's dressing table and clearing her throat as she prepared to read.

My Dearest Madeline

You once advised me to release all the desire that laid buried inside of me and take a chance on love and finally be happy.

Well old woman you will be surprised to learn that for once I have taken your advice, don't gloat too much!

You have saved me many a time throughout the years and most importantly you saved the life of my Knight, my one true love and for that alone I am forever in your debt.

The chest in my bed chambers contains enough gold and jewels for you and Clara to live out the rest of your lives in luxury if that is what you both desire as you are now free woman to do as you please.

However if you wish to have a new beginning simply open the compact mirror, Clara will recognise it and then all you have to do is take a leap of faith and jump!

I hope to see you again someday soon old woman.

Your Queen, your friend Regina. Xx

Clara was already opening the chest and gasped in shock, it was filled to the brim with cloth bags overflowing with gold and precious jewels, there was enough to last a dozen lifetimes.

The healer stayed quiet deep in thought until finally she stood up and took the mirror from Clara.

"I don't know about you but I don't wish to

find out what the next ruler of our realm will bring forth, you may keep all this if you wish Clara but I believe this life has something better in store for me, you may follow if you wish"

The handmaiden frowned as she stared at the abundance of wealth that her Queen had bestowed on them then slowly closed the lid of the chest.

"I'm coming with you, I like the sound of a better life"

Madeline smiled rather relieved that she didn't have to do this alone, whatever this may be. Then with a deep breath she took Clara's hand and opened the compact mirror….

Storybrooke

Mifflin Street

Regina stood quietly at their bedroom door with her arms folded across her chest, she didn't know how long she had been there and she didn't care, she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her whole entire life.

Her wife was sound asleep on their bed with their ten week old daughters, one cradled in each of her protective arms. They were both awake each with a tiny fist jammed in their mouths and happily gurgling away perhaps to one another.

She was certain she had never seen a sight more beautiful.

Grace Swan Mills had been delivered into the world at exactly 2am on the 21st of December and was quickly followed by Eleanor Swan Mills at 2.03am, their proud parents and big brother Henry thought that the twins couldn't have been more perfect.

The baby girls were a perfect mix of both their doting mothers. Gracie as Emma had already taken to calling her had Regina's dark brown eyes but her hair, what little of it there was, was blonde and then Ellie, again the Savior's choice of nickname much to the Mayor's annoyance had the brightest green eyes and Regina's dark hair.

Tears had formed in the Mayor's eyes as she gazed at her family, she still couldn't quite believe that they were all hers, she had mostly loved the experience of being pregnant, perhaps not so much the extra weight and the swollen ankles and the very thought of some of the strange cravings she had experienced now made her feel physically sick.

Emma had been as expected nothing short of amazing throughout the whole nine months, she had catered to her every need without complaint and dealt with the rollercoaster of emotions that she had gone through in her first few trimesters remarkably.

However on the day that Regina's waters had broken the Saviours cool calm exterior had quickly disappeared and turned to fear and panic as she had helplessly tried to comfort her wife throughout her eight hour labour.

Emma had found it difficult to see her wife in such pain and on the seventh hour even the Mayor had almost begged for relief, she had decided on a natural birth not wanting to miss a second of it so instead she had battled through like the Queen that she was and almost broke her wife's hand in the process.

Regina chuckled to herself remembering how she had blamed her wife for her condition and clearly recalled the threat of no sex ever again! Who was she kidding? like that was going to happen.

They hadn't made love since their daughter's arrival, truth be told they were both exhausted.

Their daughters pretty much only slept for forty five minutes at a time and always woke together demanding their mother's nipple to suckle. It was a full on hectic experience and after six weeks of the same tiring routine the Mayor had decided to express her milk into bottles which had proved to be a godsend.

Emma had returned to her role as Sheriff a month since, she hadn't wanted to but Regina had insisted that they return to normality.

She was still unsure whether she would ever return to her mayoral duties not wanting to miss a second of their daughter's first important years but only her wife knew that and as always supported whatever decision she would finally make.

Approaching the bed quietly Regina realised just how much she had missed the deep intimacy between herself and her beautiful wife, she ached for her touch and on a whim decided to remedy that right away.

She lifted Grace first out of the crook of Emma's arm and kissed her forehead, the infant was almost asleep so she quickly walked with her to the nursery to put her down before repeating the process with Eleanor.

Her Saviour was still asleep but not for long Regina thought as she kicked off her heels and made her way over to the bed. She glanced at the clock and calculated that they had forty minutes before Henry would arrive home from school and the twins would be screaming for their milk, she was determined to make the most of it.

Regina smirked as she unbuttoned her silk blouse but left it on, but opted to

remove her skirt and slip off her black lace panties.

The smile never left her face as she sunk down on the mattress and crawled on her hands and knees up the bed only stopping to slip her hand between her wife's thighs to use her magic, as much as she desired long and slow mind blowing sex with Emma time was against them and her wife deserved a treat.

The Sheriff mumbled incoherently still somewhere between sleep and consciousness as Regina unbuttoned her jeans and carefully but not so easily tugged the skin tight material down over her hips and past the bulge that was quickly growing between her toned thighs.

A slow smile lifted her lips as she ran a painted fingernail down the full length of the magic cock before sliding down her wife's underwater, she groaned low in her throat as her nipples tightened and rubbed roughly against the lace of her bra while her already moist centre clenched around thin air.

Emma's murmuring turned quickly into slow harsh breaths as her eyelids fluttered but were yet to open, thinking she was in the midst of a rather erotic dream.

Wrapping her hand around her wife's magicked girth Regina slowly slipped her lips around and over her cock using her tongue to swirl around the tip before slowly taking the stiffness into her mouth.

Green eyes opened wide then and a perfect O formed on her lips as her mind and body crashed back to reality, a guttural moan left her throat as she took in the sight of her beautiful wife's dark head between her thighs.

Very soon she was reaching out a hand to run her fingers through her silky hair before resting it on the back of her head, being careful not to put any pressure on her but only wanting the intimacy they always shared.

Regina didn't partake very often in this particular act, she was a Queen after all and she performed it in her own particular way which the Saviour adored.

Her lips, tongue and fingers caressed her flesh until it was a struggle to keep her hips still, her hand had fallen from her head to be joined with her other to stroke her silk covered shoulders and back.

"Mmmm baby your mouth feels so good"

Her wife answered in the form of a moan and suddenly her dark smoky eyes were on her filled with arousal and need and Emma in that moment yearned to be inside of her. Their gazes locked and held as Regina's tongue work it's magic before slowly she was released from the warm confines of her mouth.

Neither of them hardly took a breath before they were kissing hungrily, all tongues and teeth in a fight for dominance which Swan quickly won as she rolled them both over pinning her wife to the mattress.

Once her mouth was released the Mayor moaned and wrapped her legs around the small of Emma'a back gasping to feel just how hard and ready she was as her throat was kissed and nipped whilst talented fingers squeezed her tender breasts and tugged at her lace covered tips.

Her back arched offering her breasts to an eager mouth that wouldn't be satisfied until the lace was no more and as if her mind had been read her Saviour impatiently and with ease tore down the rough material until mounds of flesh were spilling over the top.

"Yess!"

Regina hissed her hands burying themselves in blonde as her wife feasted like a starved animal making her wet heat throb and yearn to be filled.

"Darling please…."

Emma knew her wife was more than ready for her, she could feel her sweet wetness and longed for a taste but she knew their time was running out quickly and furthermore her love was growing impatient as she tugged on her hair until she released a stiff protruding nipple and gave it one last lick before smiling down at her flushed beautiful face.

"I love you my Queen"

She whispered as their hearts thudded in unison.

"I love you too my Knight but please….stop talking and fuck me before I die of wanting you"

Regina slipped a hand between them and took a film hold of the magic cock and guided it to her swollen folds and began to move against it until it was slick with her arousal and her wife was moaning her name.

"Fuck me hard and fast my love, I want to feel you for days to come"

Swan growled in the back of her throat, this side of her true love, the once Evil Queen side enjoyed the rougher side of sex, and if they had more time Emma knew that it would be the Queen doing the taking but for now she craved release, they both did after so long without.

"Your wish is my command my Queen"

Regina spread her thighs and guided the tip of the cock to her throbbing entrance and moaned at just the thought of being taken.

"Then what are you waiting for Miss Swan? Take what is yours"

Emma closed her eyes and thrust deep to the hilt filling her love completely before almost withdrawing all the way out then sinking into her again and again and again.

The Mayor cried out as her wife rolled her hips as she thrust hard having no mercy, her fingers clung to the back of her shirt which hadn't been removed. Emma's hands held her tightly by the hips as she fucked her harder, but it wasn't enough for either of them.

Emma kissed her love roughly spearing her tongue into the warm caverns of her mouth before releasing her lips to move her head down to her jutting breasts to feast once again.

The Queen growled pulling at blonde locks hard enough to hurt before summoning the strength to roll them over whilst the cock still moved within her, she grabbed her wife's wrists and held them down above her head then started to ride her fast and hard.

A babble of expletives burst from the Saviours lips as her wife took control and fucked her raw sliding easily up and down on her cock until she released her wrists and threw back her head screaming in ecstasy as she come hard with a shuddering force that ripped through her body but still her movements refused to slow.

Emma sat up her hands finding purchase on Regina's firm ass cheeks as she thrust her hips up slamming into her and filling and stretching her pulsating walls until her muscles popped and strained.

Regina's hands were around her neck, her flushed face buried in her throat as she met her thrust for thrust, both moaning and whimpering each time the cock hit a sensitive spot deep within her.

She knew her wife was holding back refusing to cum until she was fully sated, she could feel how tight her abdomen muscles had become and could feel her swelling inside of her as all heated blood rushed south, it felt delicious.

"Let go my darling, cum inside me, need you inside me"

That's was all it took, hearing Regina's breathless gravelly tones against her ear and the Saviour came apart unraveling like a coiled up spring, she pounded into the love of her life, her hands now tight on her waist holding her steady as she exploded inside of her causing them both to cry out and see stars as her wife quickly followed her into another blissful release before bonelessly collapsing into her arms, both panting wildly.

Neither uttered a word more than content to be wrapped up in each other's arms as they recovered from their exhaustion, both lost in their own blissful comedown, they hadn't realised just how much their sexual connection had been needed and both silently vowed that they wouldn't be waiting so long again despite their demanding new arrivals.

"That was fucking amazing"

Regina chuckled as she lifted her head to gaze into sparking sated green eyes and was met with the softest of kisses.

"Your amazing my darling, I love you so much"

She brushed blonde hair away from beautiful eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you more my Queen"

Emma chuckled when her wife shook her head and smiled back at her before resting her head back against her shoulder.

"I could lay in your arms forever my love"

Regina murmured and as if on cue they both heard the front door open and shut signaling the return of their son and then the baby monitor on the bedside table burst into life.

They looked at each other and laughed and with a wave of her hand the Mayor used her magic to return them both to a clean and respectable state.

"Our children await"

Regina Swan Mills face lit up into the most beautiful happy smile as her one true love rose from the bed and held out her hand which she eagerly took.

'So this is what a happy ending feels like,

She thought knowing with all her heart that her Saviour, her Knight her love would be by her side forever more.

Valk1 ❤️


End file.
